Cyan Eyes
by klaines
Summary: Klaine AU! New kid!Kurt and Jock, Popular!Blaine. Kurt just transferred to a new school, leaving his old friends at Dalton and he meets an annoying and popular guy called Blaine who tries to bully Kurt but ends up getting lost in Kurt's eyes. Blaine dates Santana, but ends up falling for Kurt. Kurt dates Sebastian but ends up falling for Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

It was Kurt's first day at his new school. Kurt hated first days. Everybody always got so excited for their first day but Kurt really didn't see what was so amazing about it.

Kurt was in his car, parked in front of the school, staring at the old building. Kurt was wearing cyan pants with a white shirt and a gray jacket and white boots. Kurt frowned hard looking at the time and it was taking too long to pass.

Kurt was early. He was used to get to school at 7:20 because his old school classes started at 7:30 and well…he like lived at the school so he was never late. How lazy can someone be to state that public school classes must start at 8:30? Kurt sighed loudly because it was 8 o'clock now. What did people do in the morning that they were't at school at 8 in the morning?

Kurt took his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed his boyfriend's number, tired of waiting. His boyfriend immediately picked up.

"Heeeeey, doll face." His boyfriend said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, Seb." Kurt smiled when he listened the sweet voice of his boyfriend. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, bunny." Sebastian replied and Kurt could hear his smile.

"How are things at Dalton?" Kurt asked softly, playing with the wristband Sebastian had given to him.

"Bad. It sucks not having you here. Everybody misses you. I miss you…"

"Aw, baby." Kurt giggled. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I am. English class with Mr. Hernandez. I told you it was you on the phone and he said it was okay. You're on loudspeaker by the way. Everybody is listening. They miss you."

Kurt smiled at people in the background saying 'hi, Kurt.' And Kurt felt the tears leaving his eyes and he sniffed.

"Kurt, are you crying?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Kurt replies, wiping the tears away with a Kleenex he always kept in his car. "I just—it sucks not being there."

"Yeah, baby. I gotta go okay?"

"Okay."

"Good luck, I love you, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Kurt said and hung up quickly.

He didn't cry. He just decided to go inside the school and look around the place so he'd not think about the friends he left at Dalton. Kurt put his Tommy satchel bag on his shoulder and walked towards the entrance of the school, locking his navigator.

The front of the school was disgusting. The school was disgusting. Damn, he missed dalton. He missed the warm and strong arms of his boyfriend holding him, he missed everything. Kurt shook his head and entered the school. Dalton is old news. Here you are, at McKinley and you gonna rule this school like he did in Dalton.

Kurt walked down the hallways with confidence and he stopped at the mural of announcements. The best way of making friends is joining extra-curricular activities, right? Like in Dalton, he was the lead singer of the Warblers and that made him make new friends, right?

Kurt smiled confidently and saw a girl walking towards him with an older guy saying something Kurt couldn't quite get because her shirt was really distracting. Kurt looked at her and the guy, who were looking at him. Oh they were talking, Kurt should probably pay attention.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Kurt said smiling.

"Uh, hi. Can you excuse me? I wanna put the audition paper on the mural—"

"Oh, okay, sorry." Kurt said taking a step back and smiled when he saw what was written on the paper.

GLEE CLUB:

NEW DIRECTIONS

LOOKING FOR NEW MEMBERS

SIGN UP HERE

Kurt smiled. "You are the glee club here?"

"Oh, yeah. We're looking for new members. Anyone who auditions gets in—"

The old guy was interrupted by the brunette girl who was extending her hand to Kurt. "I am Rachel Berry and yes we are the club," Kurt looked at her confused and she smiled. "Well, not only me and Mr. Schue, I mean—there are other guys. It doesn't matter, can you sing? That's what matters."

"Well, yes I can and really well—"

"Cocky. I like it." Rachel said smirking and Kurt frowned. If he was getting it right she was hitting on him.

"Yes. Uh, Me and my glee club were National Champions last year." Kurt said smiling and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you're Kurt Hummel." She took his hand on hers and shook it smiling widely. "You're transferring here?" She asked like a fan girl. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, you singing Blackbird last year at Nationals made me cry rivers!"

"Oh," Kurt said alarmed. "Thank you." He chuckled. "Uh, yeah I come to this school now."

"That's amazing Kurt—"

She again interrupted the guy who was apparently Mr. Schue. "Well, I think you don't even have to audition you're already in—wait." I seemed like a bulb had lightened up in her head and she frowned. "You're not spying on us are you?"

"I wish I were." Kurt said and chuckled. "I had to leave Dalton because my dad—" Kurt frowned because he really shouldn't tell them about that and he decided to lie. "My family was out of money."

Rachel pouted. "Well, that's sad but I can't wait to hear you sing for us, in the new directions—"

"Oh, Oh!" Kurt said smiling. "You are the girl who kissed Finn! You're Rachel? Look that kiss was epic and really hot." He exclaimed sincerely. "I even told Finn, you guys should've had won."

"Wait, you know Finn?" Me. Schue asked confused.

"Yeah! My dad's fiancé is his mom." Kurt said smiling. "You didn't know that?"

"Finn—never mentioned it." Rachel said staring at the floor.

"Well, Kurt. Auditions are today at 4. We gotta go—we're in a hurry for glee auditions and the performance we're doing at the cafeteria—well, we gotta go," Rachel said smiling and Kurt realized that there were now a lot of people around the school.

"Okay," Kurt said waving at the girl making Mr. Schue walk faster. "Later."

Kurt frowned at the more crowded school and he thought he should've went to his locker first.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" Santana asked, resting her body against the locker by her boyfriend's locker.

"What?" Blaine asked distracted and taking books from his locker.

"There's a new kid." Santana said smiling.

"Cool. And you're telling me because…" Blaine said annoyed.

"He's that kid who made us lose Nationals last year." Santana said as she watched her boyfriend put his football team jacket on.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"The guy who sang Blackbird. The warbler guy who looks like a woman." Santana laughed.

"Oh, first of all who made us lose Sectionals was that horny Berry and her dinosaur whale weird boyfriend." Blaine said in one breath, angrily. "Second of all I don't know who you're talking about. I was having sex with Quinn while you guys were watching those lame performances."

Santana slapped his head softly. "Do you have to remind me that you cheated on me all the time?" She asked frowning.

"We were on a break. And Quinn forced herself on me, so it doesn't count, she ended up pregnant anyways." Blaine said frowning. "She's a slut."

"She's my friend—"

"A friend who slept with her friend's boyfriend and Puckerman the same day." Blaine said frowning.

"Whatever. Lucky you the baby isn't yours." Santana said with her arms now around Blaine's neck.

"Ugh." Blaine said annoyed by Santana. "I wasn't lucky, I was clever. I wore a condom. It's not my fault that dumbass Puckerman didn't." He said letting go of Santana and walking away, not walking, actually running.

And that was when it happened. When Blaine Anderson saw an angel right in front of him. A beautiful blue-green eyed angel in front of him, with shiny eyes and pale skin, he was beautiful. Wait? He? Could a boy even be beautiful for Blaine? Blaine realized he had his eyes locked with this boy's for a couple of heartbeats and frowned looking away and remembering who he was. Blaine Anderson. 'I am Blaine Anderson' he reminded himself and shook his head.

"Uh, you bumped me, aren't you going to say sorry?" Blaine said angrily.

"Uh, excuse me? You bumped me. I was walking and you suddenly came running into me—"

"Okay, first of all, who the fuck—" he got lost in his words because he couldn't stop staring at The boy's beautiful eyes, they were so perfect.

"Are you mentally sick or something?" The guy said waving his hands in front of Blaine's face and Blaine slapped his hand away, flinching at the touch.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?" Blaine said loudly and now everybody was staring at them.

"I don't give a fuck. I don't care you can be the Queen of England or Obama but when you bump into someone you apologize." Kurt said softly with his hand on his hips.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Blaine screamed.

"I am not telling you what to do. I am simply teaching you how to be polite. I guess they forgot to teach you that at home." Kurt said now loudly but in a moment he was talking and the next Blaine was pushing him hard against the locker.

"Watch your tone, faggot."

"Calling me a faggot won't make me straight or make you better than me." Kurt said chocking because Blaine had his hand on Kurt's neck.

Kurt was extremely strong but he didn't like to use his strength to show people he was strong and this was what this was.

"You're gonna regret this. I'm gonna make your life a living hell in this place." Blaine whispered and let go of Kurt walking away, really confused.

* * *

"Psss." Kurt heard someone calling him from behind at English class.

Kurt looked behind and smiled at the handsome boy. "Yes?" Kurt whispered smiling.

"You're new right?" The boy asked in a charming British accent.

"Well, It depends. If you think 17 years old is new then I am." Kurt joked.

"You know what I mean. New in school."

"Yes. I am new." Kurt said smirking.

"Are you from somewhere out of the country or something? Because there are never new kids here, only exchange students." The British guy said smiling.

"No. I'm from Westerville." Kurt said smiling down at his paper.

"Oh, cool. Do you wanna pair up for the assignments?" The guy asked smiling.

"The teacher didn't give us assignments and I don't even know your name. You know, people in this school are weirdly nice. I could say that most of them seem to be trying to get into my pants." Kurt said smiling at The guy behind him.

"I am Adam and no I am not trying to get into your pants. Not that I wouldn't enjoy—"

"TMI, Adam." Kurt said smirking.

"Sorry. What's your name again?" Adam asked smiling widely.

"I am Kurt Hummel." Kurt said smiling.

"Pleasure." Adam said and went back to do something on his notebook.

Kurt Hummel was destined to be popular. It was what he thought.

"Well, guys, as you all know, you all have to pair up for our assignment. Choose well your partner. You'll be working with them all the year, so…" the teacher said smiling. She looked happy to be there. "So, you guys can sit by the partner you choose."

The class got loud and Kurt smiled when he saw that Adam had sat by his side.

"Sorry, I am late." That rude boy with the gel had entered the class, late.

"Mr. Anderson. Hello." She said when the guy who apparently was called Anderson—or maybe that was his last name—handed her a late pass and she smiled at him. "Thank you, you can par up with the new kid." She said lowly but Kurt heard her.

"No, Mrs. I am already paired up with Adam here." Kurt said a pat Adam's shoulder.

"Oh, Adam doesn't do works in pair, Kurt." She sighed. "Adam do you mind if I tell him why?"

Nobody was paying attention on them and Adam and Kurt were in the front seat so it wouldn't make any difference.

"Adam is dyslexic, Kurt. His doctor said he always pair up with me!" The teacher said smiling at Adam.

"Yeah, sorry. I just sat here because I wanted to talk to you." Adam said smirking.

"Okay, so I'll have to pair up with him?" Kurt asked softly.

"Oh, Mrs. Cooper, no way." Blaine said smiling.

"Why not, Mr. Anderson? He seems like a nice guy." She whispered at Blaine.

Kurt smirked at that. "My name is Kurt, ma'am." Kurt said now smiling.

"See! He's sweet." She said smiling at Blaine. "Every gay boy I've met is sweet."

"Do you know many gay people?" Blaine asked but then regretted.

"Well, no…but…"

"Whatever." Blaine said and sat by Kurt's side where Adam had left to shit by his teacher's side.

"You guys, be nice. I'm going down to The Principal's office with Adam and I'll be back in a few." The teacher said and left the room with Adam.

Kurt frowned because he didn't know the assignment and he didn't know what to do so he just took his phone out of his pocket and started texting Sebastian.

"Are you just gonna sit there and text your boyfriend? We have work to do, whatever-your-name-is." Blaine said annoyed.

"Well, there's no work to do. She didn't tell anything about work." Kurt said distracted.

"Oh, god I can't believe I was paired with a dumbass." Blaine said as he read whatever it was the book he was reading.

"What? The teacher didn't give us any work!" Kurt frowned locking his phone. "And I am very smart okay? I have straight As since kindergarten."

"Okay, didn't anyone tell you the rules? Or who I am?" Blaine said angrily.

"No. And if they tried to tell me anything about you I'd ignore because 1- I don't wanna know anything about you, 2- you are awfully rude and that's ridiculous and 3- you're probably a bully Neanderthal who thinks is better than everyone, guess what? You're not."

Blaine laughed sarcastically. "You're officially ended. Your life is gonna be miserable in this school."

"What? It is not. People have been nice since I entered this shit—"

"Let me guess? Glee losers and that British dork?" Blaine laughed.

"Shut up—"

Blaine looked at Kurt now and he was weirdly staring in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

The boy shook his head and frowned. "You can't talk to me like that. You're really gonna regret,whatever-your-name-is—"

"My name is Kurt." Kurt said frowning.

"Don't interrupt me when I am talking." Blaine said frowning. God did he ever stop frowning.

"Okay, if you keep frowning like that you're gonna have facial lines—"

"Stop going all faggy on Me, go tell this to your boyfriend or whatever."

After 5 minutes of awkward silence between them, Kurt finally said something. "Look, we're gonna spend an entire year being English partners, which wouldn't have happened if you weren't late, so we shouldn't hate each other." Kurt extended his hand to Blaine. "Let's start again. I am Kurt Hummel, hi."

"And I don't care, bye." Anderson said frowning.

"Come on, Anderson. Let's just do this. I can do all the work if you're don't wanna work with me—"

"No. I don't know if you're smart like I am so…we're doing it together, at my place, every Tuesday until we're done."

"What time?" Kurt asked staring at the chalkboard.

"At six." Blaine said.

"Why? Can't it be after school? I have stuff to do at six."

"I don't wanna know your and your boyfriend's fuck schedule, okay? I have glee club at Tuesdays and the other days I have football practice."

"Why can't I just do my part and you do yours and we put them together. And I don't even know what is the assignment about." Kurt said.

"You do what I say, Hummel. We're doing it together like the teacher told us to." Kurt frowned at the boy. He was weird or bipolar.

"Okay, can't we do it on Saturday—"

"I'm not gonna spend my Saturday with you. And just so you know I am straight. Very straight, with a girlfriend." The guy said rudely like always.

"Okay, whatever. Tuesdays after glee club." Kurt sighed. "I seriously think you have a mental illness." Kurt whispered to himself.

"What?" The guy said.

"I asked your last name, Anderson." Kurt said smiling.

"My last name is Anderson." Blaine said staring at his book.

"Oh, I thought you were Anderson. Like Anderson Cooper." Kurt laughed to himself.

* * *

"My name is Blaine." He said frowning, trying to ignore Kurt.

Kurt laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, I had a stuffed bear named Blaine." Kurt said smirking. "It's a cute name."

"It's not." Blaine protested.

"Okay, whatever. Where do you live?"

"Why are you asking?" Blaine asked. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Ha. No. Even if you were gay I'd never hit on you." Kurt said chuckling.

"Why? You think you're too good for me?"

"I am. You're rude and sometimes you zone out, you're like always screaming. You should see a doctor, I think you're bipolar." Kurt said as he watched Blaine scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"This is my address." He said and handed Kurt the paper.

"Okay. What is the assignment about and tell me how did you—"

"It's about the book, les misérables—"

"That book is huge!" Kurt said smiling.

"It's the short version we're reading." Blaine explained, not looking at Kurt because he was afraid of getting lost in his eyes again.

"Oh." The beautiful boy said gently scribbling something on the table.

"That's vandalism, you know? It's a crime."

"Well, pushing people against lockers and threatening them is bullying, you know? And it's a crime. But you didn't mind doing it not three hours ago." He said as he stood up because the bell had rang and Blaine didn't even realize. "Call me when you finish reading the book."

"I-I don't have your number." He stuttered when he faced Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the table and Blaine realized he had written his number on the table. "Erase it after you get the number."

"I've already read t-the book." Blaine said nervously and then looked down. "I've read it 8 times. I mean the big version."

"I don't care. When you wanna work together, call me." Kurt winked and Blaine knew that he was teasing him.

Kurt left shaking his hips and Blaine caught himself smirking. Blaine stayed there for a while because it was lunch time. He sat there only thinking about that boy. No one had the courage to be so blunt to Blaine like he did. Not even Santana, who's always blunt.

Blaine never thought a guy was beautiful. Besides that guy from Amazing Spider-Man. Blaine suddenly realized something: it was that boy's fault. He was making he feel this things. Blaine's eyes snapped open at the realization. The boy was trying to turn him gay and they only knew each other for 3 hours.

'No way.' Blaine thought. 'There's not way he's going to turn me gay.'

He stood up and left the class, trying to push all those thoughts away, because that was brain washing that guy was trying to do.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: PHYSICAL AGRESSION.

* * *

Kurt was sitting alone at the cafeteria. He didn't mind being alone. He had been sitting by himself for 4 days but he usually sat at the library, but today was a nice day, so he decided to sit at the cafeteria like normal people did. He didn't mind being by himself, so he only sat there, texted Sebastian as he ate chocolate cake by himself.

"Hey, Kurt." Someone said and Kurt chocked on his cake when he heard and looked up, seeing 5 girls and Adam and Finn who had said hi.

Kurt coughed and smiled then. "Finn, uh, hey."

"Can we sit with you?" An Asian girl asked.

"Sure." Kurt said smiling.

"So, Kurt, how has been your week at McKinley?" Adam asked, sitting by his side.

"Adam, let me introduce the girls first, please?" Finn said smiling and Adam nodded. "This is Tina, Mercedes, Rachel—that says she already knows you—Marley and Quinn."

He smiled at Quinn's baby belly and she smiled back at him, not the belly, the girl. "How far long are you?" Kurt asked smiling.

"5 months." Quinn said smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt." She said and sat by Kurt's other side.

"Cute." Kurt said and smiled at the other girls sitting too.

"So, Kurt. Have you been slushed, yet?" Tina asked smiling and Mercedes elbowed her. "What?"

"What do you mean by being slushed?" Kurt asked confused.

"They throw slushees at you. The jocks I mean." Mercedes explained.

"Except to Quinn. They don't Slushee Quinn." Marley said smiling.

"Oh, that's—weird." Kurt said.

"You're lucky that you haven't been slushed." Rachel said, linking Arms with Finn.

"I just don't stay in the corridors a lot, and I was having lunch at the library till today." Kurt said smiling. "So this is the glee club? Only you guys?"

"Oh, no. The others are jocks and cheerleaders, they hate us." Rachel said. "Except Quinn, they don't hate Quinn."

"Of course because we're in the bottom of the food chain." Tina said. "And they don't all hate us. Blaine likes us."

"You're just eluded because you're crushing on him." Mercedes told Tina.

"Shut up." Tina snapped frowning.

"You guys are weird." They frowned at Kurt. "I like you."

"Aw, you're adorable. I wanna put you in—"

"Hey, glee losers." Rachel was interrupted by a guy with a Mohawk, accompanied by a big weird guy and Blaine. Kurt frowned at them. "Hey, Quinn—"

"Don't." Quinn replied, looking down.

The guy sighed. "Whatever I didn't come here to talk to you." He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We came here to talk to the lady." He pointed to Kurt. "Who apparently was gone—"

"I wasn't gone, you just didn't see me." Kurt said smiling sarcastically.

"Shut up, fairy." The big guy said.

"Well, well, the princess is sassy." The guy with the Mohawk laughed. "Let me introduce the guys who are gonna make your life a living hell." He said with the other hand hiding on his back. "This is Karofsky. He is the one who'll beat you up." The guy smirked. "This is Anderson. He's the one who's gonna put you inside lockers and trash cans." The guys smirked. "And I am Puck, the one who's gonna do this all year."

And then Kurt felt a cold, like really cold, freezing cold slapping against his face and going down his shirt and through his hair.

"What the fuck?" Kurt screamed. "Do you know how much this jacket was?"

"Rule #1, talk back and we'll beat the shit out of your faggy ass." Karofsky said and Kurt looked at Blaine who was staring at the floor blankly.

"So now you learned the rules here, new kid?"

* * *

"They what?" Sebastian screamed and Kurt frowned because he had stopped kissing him.

Sebastian and Kurt were at Sebastian's house, skipping school together on a Monday, naked on Sebastian's bed.

"Called me a faggy ass." Kurt moaned. "It doesn't matter, baby. Just—kiss me, baby."

"What, no!" Sebastian stood up and Kurt could only stare at his naked body. "He just called you a faggy ass and you stood there and let him beat you down?"

"Sebastian—I tried to stood up for myself but he said he'd beat me up—"

"So what?" Sebastian pulled Kurt up by his arm, making him cry out. He got closer to Kurt's ear, squeezing Kurt's arms tightly. "I taught you that you can't let people bring you down didn't I?" He threw Kurt's body on the floor, making his naked ass and his bare back ache in pain.

"Baby, I am sorry! I tried, okay. I am sorry." Kurt cried, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Sorry is not gonna cut it, Kurt." Sebastian said on his knees, face a face with Kurt and punched Kurt's hipbone, making him squirm in pain.

"Sebastian, please, stop. I love you. Stop!" Kurt begged, in a fetal position.

"You have to learn, Kurt." Sebastian said picking Kurt up and throwing him on bed.

He slapped Kurt's back hard, where Kurt had a lot of bruises but he was interrupted by someone calling.

"Sebastian, can you come here for a second?" Sebastian's father screaming from upstairs.

Kurt quickly stood up from bed and put his boxers on and picked his stuff, not even putting it on, he jumped out of the window(Sebastian's room was on the first floor) without wearing his clothes and ran inside his navigator, driving away to school.

* * *

"Why are you acting so weird?" Santana asked Blaine when they were on their last class.

"I'm not." Blaine replied frowning, staring at his phone.

He had texted Kurt and he didn't know why. He felt weird. This boy had totally brainwashed him. Blaine smiled when he had finally gotten a reply from Kurt. He was getting far too excited for this. He needed to stop. He has been acting like this for 2 weeks

**_From: Kurt; To: Blaine; 3:02PM_**

**_Yes, of course I am going on Tuesday. Why are you asking? Didn't I go last Tuesday and last last Tuesday?_**

Blaine smiled widely and quickly typed a reply.

_**To: Kurt From: Blaine 3:03PM**_

_**Why aren't you in class?**_

_**To: Blaine; From: Kurt 3:07**_

_**How do you know I'm not in class?**_

_**To:Kurt; From: Blaine 3:08**_

_**We have French and English together, remember?**_

_**To: Blaine; From: Kurt 3:10**_

_**I was with Sebastian**_

Blaine texted, Ignoring Santana's words.

Kurt and Blaine have been texting a lot since 3 weeks ago when Blaine had first slushed Kurt, rudely texting but still. Blaine had texted Kurt to see if He was okay and since then they didn't stop texting about everything all the time. Blaine was less rude and more open through texts. Kurt hasn't auditioned for glee club, yet because he was still preparing a song and they had time for Kurt. Kurt and Blaine talked about Kurt's audition a lot.

_**To: Kurt; From: Blaine 3:12**_

_** Who's Sebastian?**_

_**To: Blaine; From: Kurt 3:16**_

_**My boyfriend…**_

_**To: Kurt; From: Blaine 3:16 **_

_**Were you two fucking when I texted?**_

Blaine wrote that frowning jealously but quite of smirking at the image of a naked Kurt, but then he frowned again, frustrated because he was thinking of a boy in that way.

_**To: Blaine; From: Kurt; 3;18**_

_**What do you want, Blaine?**_

_**From: Blaine; To: Kurt 3:20**_

_**Can we meet up today instead of Tuesday?**_

_**To: Blaine; From: Kurt 3:22**_

_**Why?**_

_**To:Kurt; From: Blaine 3:22**_

_**Because I had some different ideas about the book.**_

_**To: Blaine; From: Kurt 3:27**_

_**Fine whatever. See you later.**_

_**To:Kurt; From: Blaine 3:30**_

_**You gotta stop saying whatever.**_

* * *

Kurt fixed his clothes when he stepped in Blaine's front porch. Blaine lived in a mansion, literally. it was amazing. He didn't have to be nervous, he was there for an assignment and he hated Blaine. He couldn't ring the bell, he couldn't. God that was weird, what if Blaine–

"Hi?" Someone said behind Kurt and Kurt looked behind and saw a beautiful woman with straight hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi," Kurt replied smiling as the woman climbed up the small stairs.

"Do you need any help?" The woman asked smiling.

"I am Blaine's friend. We're doing a assignment together." Kurt explained.

"Oh, why didn't you ring the bell?" She asked and then laughed.

"Because…I am sort of nervous. I always get nervous when I come here." Kurt said smiling.

"Why? Are you crushing on him?" She asked and her smiled never faded away.

"Of course not. Don't worry, ma'am I know he's straight and—"

"You don't fall in love with a gender—anyways, come in," she said opening the door for Kurt.

Blaine's house was warm and cozy inside and the wallpaper around the house was dark green carped—yes on the wall. It was very fancy—Kurt liked it. At first he thought the walls were horrible and that the house looked like a forest because it was so green, but now he thought it was okay—

"Hey." Blaine greeted Kurt and Kurt them realized Blaine's mom was gone and now Blaine was there. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Kurt said.

Blaine lead them upstairs to Blaine's room and Kurt smiled because Blaine's room was adorable and he loved Blaine's room, it was very Blaine. Not bad guy popular Blaine but the real Blaine.

"I like your room." Kurt said smiling, standing there awkwardly.

"Thanks." Blaine said and he seemed angry.

"I told you that I like your room not that your cat died." Kurt realized that Blaine hadn't even faced him yet. And Kurt really wanted to look into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Whatever." Blaine seemed annoyed by Kurt's presence

"You know, we're not at school, you don't have to act like that." Kurt said smiling as Blaine did something on his desk and he sat down on Blaine's bed.

"Act like what?" Blaine asked rudely.

"Like you hate me. If you really hated me you wouldn't have texted me everyday I got slushed or thrown at dumpsters if I were okay. And the other times I was here you even baked cookies. What Happened?" Kurt said softly.

"Caring about you doesn't mean i like you, Hummel."

"Oh, so you care?" Kurt nodded smiling, still facing Blaine's back and he decided to stare at Blaine's ass and damn he had a fine ass.

"Look, Hummel, I know it's easy for you to be who you are but it's not for me."

"So you're not like this? I am glad to know I'd love to meet your nice side."

Kurt moaned, making Blaine look at him and Kurt smiled.

"Why are you moaning?" Blaine asked facing Blaine but he wasn't looking at Kurt, he was staring at the ceiling.

"I wanted you to look at me." Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I told you. I am straight—"

"You're still not looking at me."

Blaine sighed and then looked into Kurt's eyes, forgetting about the world around them and locking his gaze with Kurt's until he needed to blink. Kurt smiled at Blaine, because that was the only thing he could do.

"Why're you always staring at me like that?" Kurt asked smiling and Blaine scoffed.

"So, Santana is having a party, do you wanna come? On Saturday."

"What? Are you high?" Kurt asked smiling.

"No, I just—"

"I am not going. I am going shopping with Sebastian on Saturday." Kurt lied.

"Well, then come after that." Blaine said half-smiling and then staring at Kurt's thighs.

"I don't wanna go, I thought you hated me, or something." Kurt said frowning and then Blaine finally looked at him. "You know sometimes you're nice to me and sometimes you're super angry. I don't get you..."

Blaine stopped listening after that.

"_Did you make him go to the party?" Puck had asked Blaine that day at lunch when they were sitting surrounded by jocks and Cheerios._

_"Not yet." Blaine said, looking at Kurt across the cafeteria._

_"What? You have to make him go! We have a plan." Puck exclaimed._

_"I don't think he's a party guy." Blaine said annoyed._

_"He has to be for this, Blaine. If he doesn't go he won't learn his lesson. He can't mess with us. If we let him all the nerds and glee losers are gonna think they can mess with us and everything will be messed up—"_

_"Okay, puck. I will make him come."_

"I—" Blaine didn't want to lie but he didn't know actually how he felt about Kurt. He had his need to be by his side and to talk to him all the damn time and he couldn't stop feeling that. Blaine sighed and caught himself staring at Kurt. Kurt's eyes actually.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked frowning.

"What?" Blaine asked now staring at the pencil Kurt had let fall on the floor.

"Stop zoning out." Kurt laughed.

"Your pencil." He pointed and Kurt bent down to pick the pencil.

Okay, yes, Blaine was staring at Kurt's ass and at Kurt's hipbone but he couldn't help but notice the bruises on Kurt's hips(and that his ass was amazing but Blaine already knew that) and he frowned at that. He didn't like the thought of someone beating Kurt up. Of course his friends always slushed Kurt and threw him in dumpsters but they never physically hurt Kurt, and that thought made his heart ache. And Blaine was really confused right now but he was Blaine Anderson. He could say whatever he wanted. He was better than everyone. 'Well everyone except Kurt.' Blaine thought frowning, when Kurt sat back down. 'No! He's not better than me!' Of course he is Blaine. 'Maybe. Ugh, I don't know anything anymore.'

"Stop staring at me." Kurt said smirking.

"You have bruises on your hipbone." Blaine said frowning.

"I know." Kurt said looking down at his book he had just opened.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, trying not to look like he cared.

"If I say I fell will you accept that?" Kurt said smiling. God his smile was beautiful. The most beautiful thing Blaine had ever se— "Blaine, you zoned out again."

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"I think you have an attention deficit." Kurt said between chuckles.

"I'm sorry, you're just really distracting—"

Kurt laughed. "I thought you were straight."

"I am—I-I didn't mean that—I—"

"I know, Blaine, calm down, I was kidding. It's not like you think I am beautiful or really wanna know about my personal life, I mean…you're Blaine Anderson."

"I wanna know." Blaine said without thinking. "I mean—"

"You do?" Kurt replied smiling shyly, looking down at his book, again.

Come on, Blaine, man up! "Y-yeah." Blaine said nervously. 'What are you doing?' He thought.

"Okay. What do you wanna know?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Why do you have bruises on your hips?" Blaine asked in one breath.

"Uh, ask something else." Kurt said, playing with his blue tie.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I'd kiss you back, because you're pretty hot." Kurt giggled.

"Really?" Blaine said getting closer to the bed where Kurt was.

"Really." Kurt replied and Blaine realized he was really sexy.

Blaine's face was now really close to Kurt's. so close he could feel Kurt's hot breath against his lips. Kurt smiled and Blaine closed the gap between their lips, kissing Kurt slowly and feeling the delicious taste of vanilla ice cream.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked when he realized Blaine had zoned out again.

* * *

"What?" Blaine said when e realized he had been daydreaming of kissing Kurt. Why was he thinking of kissing Kurt and why did he think a boy was sexy?

"You zoned out again. I guess you didn't hear the story about me buying 400 dollars boots for 25 dollars? I mean you told me to tell you anything about me." Kurt asked smirking.

"No. Sorry." Blaine said, distracted.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked with his eyes closed.

"Yeah. Let's just do this stupid assignment."

Kurt sighed. "I know you hate me and we're not friends…I mean not around people." Kurt sighed again. "But if you need someone to talk, I can be someone you can talk to." He said softly. "You can trust me. I am never ever going to judge you and I am a very trustable person."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, man." Blaine sighed, sitting on the bed and staring at his hands connected with each other. "I've just been really confused the past weeks."

"Hm, can you tell me what about?" Kurt said softly.

'Why does he have to be so adorable and understanding?' Blaine thought frowning.

"Did I say something wrong—"

"No!" Blaine replied loudly and too quickly. "I mean," he gave Kurt a small laugh. "No, you didn't—you didn't say anything wrong."

"You don't wanna tell me? I'm not gonna tell anyone. I promise. And if we are friends I guess we can still pretend we're not in front of other people. I just get frustrated that you're always angry. It just seems like you have no one to talk to and no one to help you, even if apparently, you have a lot of friends."

"I don't." Blaine said truthfully. "All the people who walk around me—they are just with me to beat kids at school up and to appear tough, to be popular." Blaine sighed. "But I don't—I don't really have friends besides those glee losers, but I always—I guess I'm always rude to them."

Kurt did something to Blaine. Kurt made Blaine feel comfortable to be whoever he wanted and to say whatever he wanted. He felt free and safe around Kurt. Kurt was different from anyone who had ever been at McKinley. He stood up for himself but could still be gentle and sweet. And as Blaine remember he had the most beautiful voice Blaine had ever heard.

"I can't talk to you if you're gonna zone out all the time." Kurt said smiling.

"Sorry." Blaine said smiling back.

"So, we're friends, right?" Kurt asked, extending his hand to Blaine.

Blaine thought for a little and frowned. He really wanted to be Kurt's friend but he couldn't. He had to remain strong and fierce. Kurt would totally make people think he was gay and even if he was, people couldn't know.

"I won't tell anyone we're friends y'know? I'm just trying to be someone you can come to when you need and when you don't have nobody else." Kurt said lowly and softly, with his hand extended for Blaine to take it.

Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand, shaking it. "Thanks, Kurt."

"You called me Kurt and not Hummel! Progress!" Kurt mocked.

"Don't mock me, sir." Blaine replied smiling.

Kurt smiled. "You're nice, Blaine."

"Thanks—" Blaine thought a bit and frowned. "You're not doing that so I'll stop messing with you are you? Because I can't stop. It's hard. I have too much pressure around me."

"That sounded really wrong." Kurt laughed. "But I know you have all these guys making you bully kids but I know you don't want it. I know you don't enjoy doing it like Karofsky or Puck."

"How do you know everything?" Blaine laughed and realized he hadn't let go of Kurt's hand yet.

"I just do. I told you I am incredibly smart." Kurt said shaking Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed, letting go of Kurt's hands.

"So…" Kurt said tried to take the awkwardness out of there. "What are you confused about?"

"I will tell you, later. Let's do the assignment." Blaine said, taking his book from his bedside table.

"Thank you for being my friend, Blaine."

They never talked about that again. They finished that part of their assignment at 7PM, Kurt went home and Blaine stayed there, thinking about Kurt all night. Trying to figure out why he was thinking about Kurt so much. Why that was happening. Why during their work he kept staring at Kurt's lips and wanted to kiss him? Why did he smiled when Kurt smiled? Why was he thinking about Kurt so much? Why was he letting Kurt in?

Blaine was now lying in bed, thinking about Kurt. He was naked. Blaine liked to sleep naked. It was something he was used to. Then he got a text from Santana.

_**To: Blaine, From: Santana 9:44PM**_

_**Hey, I miss you xxx**_

_**To: Santana, From: Blaine 9:50PM**_

_**Hey. I was working on a assignment with my English partner.**_

_**To:Blaine, From:Santana 9:51PM**_

_**You're such a nerd. Ha!**_

_**To:Santana, From: Blaine 9:53PM**_

_**I think sometimes you forget we're neighbors. What's Brittany doing at your house? I thought you two weren't friends anymore.**_

She didn't reply Blaine. Blaine knew something was up but he didn't care. He didn't care about Santana or Puck or anyone. He never liked Santana and they've been together since freshman year. Santana was rude and disrespectful and he didn't like her. He was only with her because all the boys said she was hot and they wanted her, so Blaine was keeping her so everybody would be jealous of him. That was how things worked at McKinley, that's one of the things that made Blaine the most popular guy in school, besides being the quarterback and besides being rich aaaand besides being the son of the governor. Everybody wanted to be Blaine. Blaine was the man.

Blaine smirked at that and decided to text Kurt.

_**To: Kurt, From: Blaine 9:57PM**_

_**Hey, did you get home alright?**_

* * *

Blaine couldn't sleep because Kurt hasn't replied his text. He waited and waited and he kept staring at his phone screen. He was staring to grow an obsession for Kurt. It was weird. He sent 8 messages to Kurt now and Kurt still hasn't replied, so he decided to call Kurt.

Kurt picked up! Blaine smiled widely at that.

"Hey, Kurt, I was just worried—"

"Kurt's busy. This is his boyfriend." Some angry guy said through the phone.

"Uh, okay. Sorry. Can you ask him to call me?" Blaine said frowning hard because he was feeling something he couldn't quite tell what it was and he felt like crying.

"Who are you and why are you calling my boyfriend?" The guy asked rudely.

"We're—I mean—Kurt is my English partner—we, well…we—"

"Okay, he's busy." The guy said and hung up.

And then Blaine realized he was crying. God he needed to see a doctor. He was feeling this unexplainable things and these weird emptiness, and sadness when Kurt wasn't around. And now he was crying because Kurt was with another boy that wasn't him and he—wait was he jealous? He couldn't be jealous. Because you only feels jealous of people you love and people who are girls. He wasn't jealous, was he?

He frowned in confusion, turned around so he had his belly down to the mattress and started crying harder and harder. And the. He stopped crying of jealousy and started crying harder because he was frustrated. Frustrated that he was jealous and frustrated because he was feeling all these things he couldn't explain.

And then he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a strong headache and soon realized his bed was wet and he was really hard, like really hard. He frowned when he remember what he had dreamed of.

He was with Kurt in his room and Kurt was teaching him stuff about gay sex. Kurt had decided to show Blaine how it worked and it ended up Blaine watching Kurt fuck himself with a dildo. And Blaine found that hot and he didn't know why. He always thought dildos were gross because he hated the image of a girl using a dildo but Kurt fucking himself with a dildo—that was hot. Blaine had never seen himself so hard.

Blaine frowned, opening and closing his eyes a couple of times and decided to check his phone. He had 3 texts from Kurt. Blaine smiled widely at that and opened the text.

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 01:45AM**_

_**Sorry I didn't reply your texts or answered your calls. I was busy.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 01:45AM**_

_**Some stuff went down and I don't think I'm not going to school today.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 02:01AM**_

_**Actually I am going to school. I have to stop being such a coward, faggy ass.**_

Blaine frowned at that, really confused and replied the text.

_**To:Kurt; From:Blaine 07:03AM**_

_**You're not a coward. You're the bravest person I've ever met.**_

_**That moment, Blaine wished more than anything that he could delete sensed texts and he face-palmed.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 07:03AM**_

_**You don't know me, Blaine.**_

Blaine frowned when he received that text and decided to be truthful.

_**To:Kurt; From: Blaine 7:04AM**_

_**But I'd like to know. And you always speak up for yourself and defend your friends. You are brave, Kurt.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 07:05AM**_

_**Like I said, you don't know me.**_

_**To:Kurt; From:Blaine 7:06**_

_**Like I said, I want to get to know you.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 07:06AM**_

_**Why? Because besides the days i was at your house and your texts, you've been treating me like crap since I got to McKinley.**_

_**To:Kurt; From:Blaine 07:07AM**_

_**I didn't treat you like that because I wanted. I did because I didn't know you before. And I am a scared little boy who's afraid of standing up for myself. I am not as brave as you to do that. And that was before I realized how amazing you are.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 07:08AM**_

_**You think I'm amazing?**_

Blaine could feel Kurt smiling.

_**To:Kurt; From:Blaine 07:08AM**_

_**I think you're amazing and unique. You're fantastic, Kurt and I wish I could be as brave as you.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 07:10**_

_**Why are you so nice through text messages and such a douche in person?**_

_**To:Kurt; From: Blaine 07:10**_

_**Like I said. I'm not as brave as you. See you at school. Oh and bring two change of clothes. Just warning.**_

_**To:Blaine; From: Kurt 07:13**_

_**I'm already at school. I always get here early. I guess I will have to go back home and get some clothes. Thanks, anyways. See ya.**_

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. He was happy. He always got happy after he talked to Kurt. He stood up from bed and reminded himself of his hard on. He had to do something about that.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the slushee. Good thing that your scarf is red like the slushee. It won't leave any stain." Blaine told Kurt, after his friends had slusheed him and he was cleaning himself up in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Kurt asked frowning as he cleaned his hair.

"Yeah, I'm skipping—I—" was worried about you. "Wanted to skip class."

'God why didn't I say I was worried about him? Now he'll think I'm a douche—since when I care about what people think? I am Blaine Anderson. This guy has been here for a week and he's already driving me crazy.'

"Whatever. Just go do whatever you wanted to do here and leave—actually I better leave. I forgot you're better than everyone and takes no order from people." Kurt said on his way out, with his satchel bag and wet hair on his way to his locker.

Blaine followed him.

Kurt opened his locker and he hasn't realized Blaine was right behind him. He picked one of the changes of clothes he had brought from his locker and put them inside his bag.

He turned to go to another bathroom but he bumped Blaine and Blaine smile at him. "You okay?"

"You bumped me. Aren't you going to say sorry?" Kurt whispered, smiling.

Blaine laughed. "You bumped me." He said softly.

Kurt smiled with his eyes closed. "Excuse me. I have to change. I am sticky and gross."

That made him remember of how he was this morning because of Kurt and smiled widely.

"Blaine, excuse me." Kurt repeated.

"Sorry." Kurt said getting out of Kurt's way and then following him inside the bathroom.

"Are you following me?" Kurt asked smirking.

"No." Blaine answered quickly. "We're just coincidently going to the same place." He said as Kurt finished cleaning his hair, and then he was taking his shirt off and god his chest was glorious and Blaine couldn't help but bite his lips and now he was staring—Pretend you're not looking Blaine just pretend—

"You're weird." Kurt said, holding his shirt in front of his chest and entering the bathroom stall to change.

Blaine stood there awkwardly, thinking about Kurt's chest and he was hot, like really hot. But he didn't have boobs, why did Blaine think he was hot if he didn't have boobs.

Blaine sighed and slid down the wall sitting on the floor, crossing his legs, with his hands on his forehead, shaking his head, frustrated.

Blaine decided to me truthful at least with himself. Right now he just wanted to enter the stall where Kurt was. See him only wearing his boxers and kiss him until he couldn't feel his lips. And he wanted to cry because he felt that and that was really frustrating.

Blaine hated himself because of that. And he tried to hate Kurt but he couldn't. He didn't know how to hate Kurt. And why was a guy he barely knew doing that to him. He couldn't understand his mind anymore.

"Hey." Kurt said as he got out of the stall, wearing different clothes.

He was wearing purple pants with simple black chuck Taylor's, a ripped gray shirt and a black jacket over it. He looked so sexy.

"You look—I mean—" Blaine swallowed the lump on his throat and inhaled hard. "Nice clothes."

"Thanks—I guess." Kurt smiled at Blaine shyly, as he fixed his hair.

"Your hair is—" Blaine stopped himself. He was going to say that his hair was pretty but he stopped himself before he did.

"What?" Kurt asked, sitting by Blaine's side.

Blaine smiled at the feeling of Kurt's shoulder brushing on his and he smiled even wider when he realized Kurt was smiling too. "Nothing."

They stayed quiet for a while, just siting there as Blaine enjoyed Kurt's company. He was happy he felt happy around Kurt. He frowned when Kurt stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You want me to just sit here in silence?" Kurt asked smiling.

"No—I mean...I was wondering if we could talk or whatever." Blaine said trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Uh, Blaine, can I ask you to do something for me? I know we don't really know each other but I'll ask you on my guess, okay?" Kurt said, kneeling in front of Blaine, with his hands on Blaine's knees.

"Okay." Blaine said calmly.

Kurt inhaled slowly and took Blaine's hand. "I told you before. You don't have to pretend in front of me. You can be honest and yourself. I would never judge you. I promise."

Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hands on his, squeezing them. He thought of kissing him but he knew that'd be totally wrong because 1-he wasn't gay and 2- he had a girlfriend. "Thanks, Kurt."

"So, what's going on?" Kurt asked smiling. "Why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to apologize for slushing you." Blaine said slowly.

"Oh, it's okay." Kurt said after nodding.

They stayed in silence for a couple of heart beats staring at each other and still holding hands.

"So…" Kurt said letting god of Blaine's hands and sitting by his side again, resting his back on the wall.

"So…uh, Finn told me you're auditioning for glee club." Blaine said smiling.

"I am. Why do you care?" Kurt said smirking.

Kurt was the biggest tease he had ever seen. "Because I'm in glee club."

"Oh," Kurt smiled. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I like to sing."

"Me too." Kurt replied staring at his long legs.

"I have a crush on you." Blaine whispered to himself finally admitting the truth to himself.

"What?" Kurt asked when he didn't hear Blaine.

"Are you going to Santana's party?" Blaine said trying to distract Kurt.

* * *

"Oh," Kurt was silly to think that Blaine Anderson would ever have a crush on him. Yes, he had a crush on Blaine but Blaine was very straight so he had to push every feeling for Blaine away.

Kurt frowned hard and faked a smile. "I don't know, we'll see."

He was upset because he liked Blaine but Blaine didn't seem to want to let him in. He frowned hard deciding to leave and stood up, walking across the door.

* * *

"Where you going?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt.

"I don't know. Walk around. I see you in English, Blaine."

And he left Blaine there with his thoughts and fears. He realized he had a crush on Kurt and yeah that was unnatural but it was okay, right? I mean, could boys like other boys for real? Because apparently they could. He felt so different around Kurt and he knew that he'd do anything for Kurt. Kurt seemed to be the only one who cared about Blaine over all that popularity. Blaine was left there, confused and scared.

* * *

_Review, please. Update of teach me something good and a new crisscolfer fanfic probably tomorrow. Please review I need to know what you guys wanna see on this fanfic and if you hate it or love it or If I am wasting my time writing This, so, review thanks, I will update this on Saturday xxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn and Tina were in front of Kurt's locker, chatting before class Kurt had become really close friends with all of the girls from glee club, even the cheerios! All the boys besides Finn, Sam and Artie, oh and Blaine, treated Kurt like crap but Kurt didn't care.

Blaine had been awkwardly nice to him for a while and then he god mad, he found out that Blaine was a really nice guy, also very jealous guy and really interested in Kurt's personal life. Sometimes he went to Blaine's house and they forgot about their assignment and just talked about everything for hours. They told each other deep things, and they decided that when they were alone together they'd always be totally honest with each other, well he wasn't going to tell Blaine about the crush he had on him because Blaine was straight—yes he was crushing on Blaine—but besides that he'd tell everything. He was getting ready to tell him about Sebastian but he was afraid Blaine would react weirdly or try to kill Sebastian, because he really cared about Kurt and Kurt knew that he was an amazing friend.

Kurt smiled as the girls chatted giggly and Kurt sighed dreamily when he remembered the day they made the truth pact last week.

_"Okay, I'm tired of this." Blaine said frowning as they exchanged looks while doing homework in Kurt's house._

_"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly. _

_"I—I have so many things I've been keeping from people and hiding. And I just—I've always been looking for someone who I could share those things with and there you are, super understanding, trying to help me and I am here being an asshole, building walls, but I—I-" Blaine sighed. "I feel really comfortable around you and—"_

_"Blaine, you don't have to be nervous around me, you know that!" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "I am your friend and I am here for you. You're my best friend."_

_"Best friend." Blaine sighed and frowned. _

_"What? You don't wanna be my best friend?" Kurt asked smirking._

_"No, of course I do!" Blaine said. "I already considered you my best friend but I thought you wouldn't want to be my best friend because my other friends bully you and because I ignore you at school, besides the looks we exchange and smiles and—" Blaine said in one breath._

_"Breath, Blaine." Kurt laughed. "Breath!"_

_Blaine breathed slowly and smiled at Kurt's hands holding his. "I was saying, that I feel comfortable around you and I wanna tell you everything. And I want you to tell me everything, because you're my best friend."_

_"I'd like that, a lot." Kurt said smiling, also looking at their hands united._

_"Uh, I—" Blaine laughed. "Let's make a pact then—"_

_"A spit pact!" Kurt said smiling. "As gross as that is. I did it once with my dad, about never lying to each other."_

"_Cool, then okay. Let's make a pact then." He smiled. "God I feel like I'm back in 6th grade."_

_Kurt laughed. "Yeah, so what's the pact." He said letting go of Blaine's hand._

_"Okay, we can't lie to each other, ever and we have to tell each other everything!" Blaine said getting more excited as he talked and he looked like a little kid, so cute. "And we have to tell each other our deepest secrets, things we never told anyone. No matter what happens, we'll never end this pact, and no matter what happens, we will still be friends in the end." Blaine spit in his hand and extended it to Kurt. "Only if you agree, of—"_

_"I Promise." Kurt said taking Blaine's hands on his and shaking it._

_"I promise." _

And they did just that. That they Blaine slept over at Kurt's and they spent their night talking. Blaine had so much to talk and Kurt loved hearing him talk. Blaine was so adorable. He didn't understand why he didn't show that side of him to people.

Kurt told him about the death of his mom, about him and his dad being alone, about dalton, about how he missed the warblers, about how he had to learn how to cook because of his mom's death and how he got pretty good at cocking, how much he loved singing. How he had been bullied out of two schools before going to dalton, how he did understand why Blaine didn't talk to him at school and how he didn't mind it. Kurt told him about how hard was to be a gay guy in Ohio, he told Blaine how it all worked and Blaine listened and he was so understanding and cute.

Blaine told everything to Kurt. He told about him being bullied at his old school because he acted a little more girly and the guys hated that, and that was why he acted like that at school and Blaine understood. Blaine told him something that Kurt didn't expect. Blaine has been raped when he was in 8th grade and he cried himself to sleep in Kurt's arms after telling him that. He didn't tell Kurt any detail but Kurt didn't mind. He also told Kurt about his dad and how they disliked him and how his mom was the only one who helped him. He told Kurt that before he went to McKinley, he didn't have any friends. He told Kurt that he found out that he was athletic and joined the football team, started dating Santana and that was what put him on top. He told Kurt so many things and that made Kurt really happy. He didn't tell him why his dad hated him but Kurt didn't push him. He told Kurt about how his dad was never home that He was always in Washington. He told him that his dad was the governor of Ohio. He told Kurt that people had used him for money loads of times and that was why he had bring up all these walls. He had told Kurt that he liked to get early at school sometimes and run, to send his anger a little away. He had told Kurt that he liked boxing a lot, but he only did that when he was really angry.

They had told each other so many things and sang silly songs and laughed. Kurt found out that Blaine loved broadway and musicals and his dream was to live in New York, just like Kurt. He had told him that he was going to New York for college and Kurt had said that he'd also go to college in New York. They had discussed about Kurt's glee club audition song. They had talked about NYADA. Blaine had told Kurt that he was going to apply to every college with performing arts in New York. They had so much in common. Blaine had asked Kurt about his bruises but Kurt told him he wasn't ready to tell him about that, but that he would.

Kurt was impressed how their dreams matched and how it'd be amazing to grow up by Blaine's side. By his new best friend's side.

He had also become really really good friends with Quinn and Mercedes. They were both adorable and Quinn was living with Mercedes, so the three of them and Rachel and Tina always had sleepovers over at Mercedes' house. Oh and Rachel, Rachel was cool because they always talked about broadway and musicals and dreamt about going to New York, a thing that nobody understood but Rachel and Blaine—

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "Answer me."

"Sorry—" Kurt shook his head and smiled. "What was that?"

"I asked about the song you're singing on the audition. God, I hate when you do that?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked distracted.

"Zone out." He heard someone saying from behind.

He turned around and saw Blaine standing there and god he looked so sexy. His hair was sweaty and a little curly and he was wearing a tight tank top with his football team jacket over it. He was probably running before class.

"Blaine." Kurt said trying to catch his breath.

"Why is he talking to us?" Mercedes whispered.

"Hi, Blaine." Tina said nervously and he smiled at him.

"Why are you talking to us?" Kurt asked trying to frown but all he could do was smile because Blaine looked SO good.

"Can't I talk to my fellow Glee Club friends?" Blaine said smiling.

"Do you want something from us or…" Quinn said frowning.

"So what were we talking about?" Blaine said smiling.

"Uh, Kurt's audition song." Rachel said frowning.

"I'm still deciding what I'm singing. I'm thinking about bring him home from les mis," Blaine smiled because he already knew that. "I have a huge connection with this musical but I was also thinking about singing being alive—"

"I know you'll be amazing no matter what you sing." Blaine said.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt said raising his eyebrow.

"Are you two friends?" Mercedes asked smirking.

"I just know him like you guys do." Kurt said.

"I just think that Kurt sings will, that's well."

"Hey, Anderson." Puck approached them accompanied by Karofsky.

"Hey, dudes. What's up?" Blaine high-fived Puck and Karofsky.

"We were just wondering if you turned gay." Karofsky said. "I mean, you're with the school biggest queer and a bunch of glee losers. Except Quinn, of course."

"Did you forget that I have a little secret on you, Dave?" Blaine asked smirking and Karofsky's face was now staring at Blaine with his mouth hanging open. 'What secret?' Kurt thought. Whatever, he'd ask Blaine in English class. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean that. You just got me angry."

"Uh, It's fine, bro." Karofsky said giving Blaine a soft smile.

"Let's hug it out. We're bros! We can't be against each other, right?" Puck told Blaine and Karofsky, ignoring the others.

"Yeah, brug, bro hug." Blaine said smiling.

The three guys hugged each other, slapping hard each others back and Kurt let out a small laugh, thinking that was sort of cute. Kurt didn't think those Neanderthals had feelings, but apparently they did. His friends were frowning and looking at each other.

Blaine whispered something to his bros and Kurt thought he'd just ask him later. Quinn smiled at Puck and Puck smiled back.

"See you glee losers later." Karofsky said walking away.

"You're an asshole." Blaine screamed to Karofsky and they both laughed.

"See you later, man." Puck said and the looked over to Kurt. "Get ready for some slushies, lady."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and Puck walked away. Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back at him.

"That was weird." Rachel said and laughed with her friends.

Tina squeaked and Kurt saw that Blaine had smiled at her. Kurt had to tell him about Tina's crush. He found that hilarious.

"So, red scarf or blue?" Kurt asked Mercedes trying to change subject, picking the two scarves from his locker.

"How about, no scarf. Show off your chest, you're hot, boy." Mercedes said smiling and Kurt laughed and saw that Blaine was trying to pull back a smile because he agreed with Mercedes.

"If you keep talking like that I will fall in love with you." Kurt said smirking.

"I would be extremely jealous if you did." Someone said from behind.

Kurt turned around and saw his boyfriend, standing there, looking as handsome as always. They hadn't talked since the last incident in Sebastian's house. Kurt was ignoring his calls and texts because he was scared. Blaine was suddenly frowning hard and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Kurt said trying to force a smile.

"I miss you, you've been ignoring me for almost two weeks!" Kurt said, giving a peck on Kurt's lips and Blaine felt like throwing up.

He hated Sebastian, even if he didn't know Sebastian, he hated him because Sebastian was brave enough to be out of the closet and because Sebastian had Kurt. And He wanted Kurt more than he wanted to breath. Blaine sighed, frowning so hard that he thought his eyes were going to start bleeding.

"I—I mean, I've been busy—"

"Come on, don't give me silly excuses." Sebastian said rudely and Kurt's shoulders were now really tense.

"Don't talk to him like that." Blaine said without thinking and when he had realized what he had said he face palmed. Everybody was gaping at him and he was staring angrily at Sebastian, frowning hard.

"Blaine, it's okay—"

"Who's this?" Sebastian asked frowning too getting close to Blaine and now he realized how tall Sebastian was and how short Blaine was.

"He's just my classmate—"

"I'm Kurt's best friend." Blaine said forgetting the presence of the girls there.

"You—you're Kurt's—" Sebastian laughed. "Kurt's not allowed to have best friends, he knows that."

Kurt face-palmed and realized the girls were gaping at them. The bell rang and the halls were empty, apart from them.

"And who said he's not allowed?" Blaine said loudly.

All of them could feel the tension between the two boys.

"I did!" Sebastian said pushing Blaine by his neck against the lockers and then he realized. Those bruises on Kurt's hips, Sebastian hit Kurt. Blaine pushed Sebastian against the other side of the hallway, angry filling his body, because the thing that made angry the most was people messing with Kurt. Slushies were okay, but that—god he was so fucking angry.

"Guys stop!" Kurt said loudly, with his voice a bit shaken.

"Shut up, Kurt!" Sebastian screamed.

Blaine punched Sebastian's stomach, making him whimper loudly. Blaine smashed Sebastian balls with his knees hard and he groaned angrily, trying to push Blaine away and trying to hit him but Blaine was angry and he was a boxer, there's no way Sebastian would win this fight.

"You like to hit, my Kurt? It's payback time." Blaine whispered to Sebastian and punched his jaw hard as he ignored Kurt screaming at them and telling them to stop.

Blaine was on top of Sebastian, punching him senseless and him and the girls were screaming for them to stop but Blaine wouldn't.

"Blaine, please, please, stop. What are you doing?"

"You think you can hit the person I love the most in the world?" He whispered as he punched Sebastian's jaw again and again. "Fuck you, motherfucker."

"What's going on?" Finn asked when he appeared down the hallway and he quickly ran towards them. If he hasn't gotten here now, in 5 minutes Sebastian would probably be dead, thank god Kurt had texted him.

"Thank God, Finn!" Kurt said crying.

"Blaine, what the fuck are you doing?" Finn screamed, picking Blaine on his arm as Blaine kept punching the air angrily.

"I am teaching this motherfucker a lesson!"

Kurt looked over at Blaine and frowned. Blaine had zoned out.

"Blaine." Kurt called him and he snapped out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine said frowning. Yeah he wanted to punch Sebastian but he didn't wanna make Kurt upset so he just stayed there quiet.

"I was telling Sebastian that you are my classmate only, aren't you? My English partner."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"Kurt, you're coming with me." Sebastian said angrily at the sight of Blaine.

"He can't. He has an audition today." Rachel said, a little scared.

"He'll do what I say. What Kurt does is none of any of your business." Sebastian told Rachel.

Kurt was quiet, staring at the floor.

"He's our friend!" Mercedes said frowning.

"You've only know him for what? 1 month? 2 months?" Sebastian said frowning.

"Kurt has been here for 62 days." Blaine said and realized he was thinking to loudly.

"I didn't ask you anything, hobbit." Sebastian snapped.

Sebastian put his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him hard so he'd show everyone that Kurt belonged to him, but Kurt didn't kiss him back.

"It doesn't matter how long he has been here, Kurt is our friend and we have to take care of him—"

"Shut up, dwarf." Sebastian talked loudly to Rachel.

"Sebastian…" Kurt said in a disapproving tone, but lowly and scared and Blaine couldn't help how scared he looked around his boyfriend.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Kurt said simply and kept staring at the floor.

"Let's go." Sebastian said but Kurt didn't move. "I said let's go!"

Rachel and Mercedes pulled Kurt closer to them and Quinn and Tina stood in front of him.

"We don't approve how you treat Kurt."

"Guys it's okay—"

Blaine stood there in silence, he didn't leave because he was scared Sebastian was going to do something to his Kurt.

"It's not okay, Kurt!" Quinn said. "You can't let men treat you like that! Look what happened to me!" She said looking at her baby belly.

"I am not getting Kurt pregnant." Sebastian laughed. "But yes I am fucking him really hard when we get out of here.

Blaine grunted loudly and made a throwing up, but he didn't do it on purpose, he just got disgusted and sad that his Kurt was having sex with a guy like this.

"You wanna say something?" Sebastian asked Blaine and that guy was really intimidating.

"No." Blaine said simply.

"You think gay sex is disgusting?"

Sebastian asked rudely as always.

"No, every sex is hot." Blaine said lowly and he couldn't believe he was letting this guy talk to him like that so he texted Puck, Karofsky and Azimio quickly as Sebastian kept trying to take Kurt with him.

To: D. K., Puck the man, Azimy.

I need you guys in front of Hummel's locker, it's urgent.

Sebastian frowned at Kurt. "Kurt why are you letting them do this, come here, baby. I thought you loved me—"

Kurt pushed the girls out of his way and took Sebastian's hand and Blaine's eyes went wide. What was he doing?

Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's chest and he was crying.

Blaine smiled when he saw his bros approaching and Finn was with them.

"What's up, man?" Puck asked and high-fived his friend.

Everybody was looking at them and Blaine smirked. "Get this guy out of him and make him understand he can never come back in the school grounds."

Karofsky and Azimio smirked. Rachel took Kurt's hand, getting him closer to her and he rested his head on her chest, crying. Sebastian frowned confused.

Karofsky took Sebastian by one arm and Azimio took the other and Puck followed them out of the building.

"What was that?" Finn asked. "Kurt why was Sebastian here? What the fuck was he doing here?" Finn sounded frustrated.

"He came her and—I just—"

"Did you—" Finn closed his eyes in disbelief. "Did you and him get back together?"

"I—Finn, you don't understand, he loves me!" Kurt said between sobs letting go of Rachel.

"Kurt, he doesn't love you! He's a monster! You know what he did to you and you're letting him keep doing this—"

Everybody looked confused. Everybody but Rachel.

"Did you—did you tell anyone about this Sebastian thing?" Kurt asked frowning. And he was crying And Blaine just wanted to grab him and hold him and protect him.

"Just Rachel." Finn said frowning.

"Finn! Dad told you not to tell anyone!" Kurt said and sobbed. He was on his way to hug Kurt but he remembered there were people around. "Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, can you—leave us alone for a minute?"

"Blaine too—"

"No, Blaine can stay right here." Kurt said trying to stop crying.

Kurt slid down sitting on the floor, with his hand against the locker. Blaine sat by his side as he watched the girls leave. Rachel and Finn sat in front of them and Rachel frowned confused.

"Why—why's Blaine here?" Rachel asked.

"Because," Kurt said simply and looked down. Blaine took his hand and stroke it slowly trying to comfort Blaine.

"Wait—are you two, like, dating?" Finn asked half-smirking.

"What—No!" Kurt said too loudly. He cleaned his throat and frowned. "I mean, no, we're not, Blaine is straight. Finn eyed Blaine and Blaine's looked down.

"Kurt, you can't be near that guy, anymore." Blaine said frowning.

"You don't understand, Blaine."

"If you knew what happen, you would've jumped on that guy and beat the shit out of him." Rachel said. "Like Finn did once."

"You guys, don't understand, okay. Blaine, can we—can we, ugh." He leaned closer to Blaine and whispered on his ear. "Can I tell you about this later? You should go to class."

"Okay. Just, text me." Blaine said standing up and quickly walking away.

"What's this you and Blaine thing I—"

"Rachel, he's just my friend okay? We understand each other." Kurt said.

"Okay, can we talk about what happened?" Rachel said frowning. "Kurt Sebastian said you haven't talked in two weeks, have you two been—"

"I couldn't leave him, okay?" Kurt said loudly. "I was scared, scared of him hurting me even more if I left him. Scared of him hurting you," he looked at Finn. "Or anyone I love." Kurt sobbed.

"We told you! We told you to tell this to the police!" Finn said frustrated.

"Kurt, if you want you can stay in my house for a while, so he wouldn't find him." Rachel said sympathetically.

"No, I can't break up with him. I can't."

"Kurt you—"

"Leave me alone, okay. You don't understand! You have each other! Mercedes has Sam, Blaine has Santana. Who do I have? Huh? What do I have? Sebastian was the first boy who was interested on me! And yes he beats the shit out of me but then he apologizes! He apologizes and he kisses the bruises he made! He is just jealous, he can't control it. You guys don't know what it's like to be gay in Ohio, thinking that you're gonna end up alone. And Sebastian!" Kurt let out a sort of laugh and sob mixed. "Sebastian loves me, he gives me what any of you can give me! He tells me to stand up for myself and not to be afraid. I can't be alone, not again, I can't." Kurt stood up and ran away from the people besides his dad and Blaine, cared the most about him.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat quietly together during English, stealing glances every second. Blaine was worried about Kurt and Kurt looked so down and that made his heart ache.

The teacher was babbling about how Fatine from the book, suffered and about woman's rights and Blaine was bored.

Blaine ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something trying to make his handwriting look amazing.

_** Do you wanna sleepover tonight?**_

_** I have a lot to ask you. **_

Kurt smiled when he read what was written on the paper and how cute was Blaine's handwriting everything about him was cute.

_Okay, sure. I have a lot to ask you too?_

Blaine frowned when he read that.

_** Like what? **_

Kurt smiled.

_You'll know when we get to your house after my glee audition. :)_

"Ugh, I hate you." Blaine whispered and knead the paper, throwing it inside his titans red bag.

Kurt chuckled.

Kurt picked his pencil and scribble something on the table.

_You love me ;)_

Blaine smiled and then frowned because he loved Kurt in a way Kurt would never love him. He loved Kurt so much and he just wanted to touch him. Blaine had decided he'd stop pretending he didn't love Kurt in that way, 3 weeks ago. So he'd be ready for all the rejection. He smiled because when Kurt smiled he couldn't help but smile.

"Will your vandalism ever stop?" Blaine whispered and the teacher frowned at him.

"Blaine, something you wanna share with the class?" She asked softly.

"Kurt is a vandal." Blaine said and both boys burst out in laughs.

Everybody looked at them like they were lunatics.

* * *

"Oh, god yes, right there." Blaine moaned as Kurt worked on top of him. "You're magic, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt said moving his hands slowly.

"Ahh, too hard." Blaine complains.

"Does it still hurt?" Kurt asked frowning.

"No, it's much better, you can stop now." Blaine said and smiling turning over a little so he could now face Kurt. "You give the best massage, Kurtie."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks." He said, sitting by Blaine who was now lying on his back.

"Who did this to you?" Kurt asked smirking when Blaine sat on his lap.

"Karofsky." Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt's beautiful eyes. "He takes football way too serious." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, you reminded me of what I wanted to ask you." Kurt said smiling at Blaine who was playing with Kurt's necklace.

"Hm?" Blaine hummed distracted.

"What secret you have on Karofsky?" Kurt asked and he felt Blaine tensing up.

Blaine went to a sitting position and sighed. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes, please." Kurt said smiling. "You know I won't tell anyone."

"I know." Blaine inhaled slowly and smiled when he saw Kurt smiling at him. "Karofsky..." his smile faded and he stared at his hands. "He—well...in freshman year we were inseparable friends. We went everywhere together and—" Blaine sighed. "He—he kissed me."

"And what did you do?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

Blaine didn't want to tell Blaine this but he had to.

"I kissed him back." Blaine admitted.

Kurt gaped at Blaine, and the truth was, for the first time, he was jealous, so jealous he could cry.

"And we—" Blaine cleaned his throat. "We dated, but he was scared and he broke up with me."

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt said pouting.

"Don't be."

"Does it bother you? I mean do you mind talking about this?"

"Not at all, I don't mind telling you anything." Blaine said smiling.

"How long did you two date?" Kurt asked curious.

"For, uh, 3 months." Blaine said and sighed. "And I was ready to take the next step with him, to you know—do it."

"I get it." Kurt chuckled.

"And we were at his house, we started fooling around and before I could tell him that I was ready, he broke up with me."

"I don't get it—"

"I was dating Santana. He always got really jealous of her. He thought that I was going to leave him and tell everybody he was gay, so he broke up with me. We decided to be friends and never talk about it again."

"Hm, are you—" Kurt stopped talking because that was inappropriate to ask and some people find it offensive.

"What?" Blaine asked, curious.

"Never mind." Kurt sighed.

"Come on, Kurt." He took Kurt's hand. "We tell each other everything, come oooooooon." God he was so fucking adorable.

"Are you...like...do you like—I mean—"

"Spit it out." Blaine said smiling.

"Do you like, I mean—Are you gay?" Kurt asked, looking down.

"Can we talk about this when I'm ready?" Blaine said softly.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Kurt smiled and let go of his hand, standing up. Kurt put his phone on the iPhone dock that was on top of Blaine's desk and he pressed the shuffle button.

Perfect started playing and both boys smiled at each other because that was the song the liked singing the most.

But when Kurt was about to start singing someone knocked on the door. Kurt walked towards the door since Blaine was lying down, very comfortably. He opened it and smiled when he saw Blaine's mom, standing there with a plate of cookies.

Kurt smiled at her. "Hey, Annie."

"Hey, Kurt. How are you honey?" She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Good! And I am much better now because I see cookies in your hands." Kurt said smiling. He loved some baked goods.

"Hey, mommy." Blaine said and god could he get more adorable.

"Hi angel." Annie replied and smiled

They're were so adorable.

"I will leave this here." Blaine's mom said leaving the trade of cookies on top of Blaine's drawer. "And I will leave."

And then his mom was not there anymore. Kurt took two cookies on his hand and threw himself in bed closer to Blaine. He handed Blaine one of the cookies and watching him eating it. God imagine that mouth licking his ass—Kurt, he's your best friend.

"Hm," Blaine said as he chewed on his macadamia cookie. "What's up with you and Sebastian?"

Kurt chocked on his and coughed. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt recomposing himself.

"You know you don't have to be ashamed,"

Kurt sighed, "I know." Kurt smiled. "Okay," Kurt chuckled. "This is hard, oh boy."

"Come on, you can do this." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, I was bullied out of Jefferson High, in Columbus and I transferred to Dalton. When I got there, I was a innocent little virgin who didn't know anything." Kurt smirked. "And after a while I realized that lots of guys wanted me. I was asked out a lot, but there was this day, that I was taking a shower in the boy's locker room, and suddenly someone had its body against mine, and I've always wanted sex so I gave in." Kurt was crying now. "And that guy was Sebastian." Kurt sobbed. "He was so gentle and nice the first time. Then I found out he was a really jealous guy, and not normal jealousy, which I think it's hot, but he was sick jealous." Blaine nodded. "He didn't even let me have friends, he pushed me away of everyone. He was making me his little porcelain bird." Kurt sniffed. "And then after 2 months, I tried to broke up with him and he didn't accept that, he thought I was cheating on him, and that was when he started—well, hitting me. And every time he did it, he always apologized and told me he loved and made me feel loved. Maybe me feel wanted. And you know how lonely I always feel."

"Kurt..."

"And then one time he hit me really—he hit me so hard, I ended up in the hospital. I told my dad I'd tell him what happened if he promised he'd not call the police. After I told him, he called the police, but nothing happened to Sebastian because his father is a important figure." Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away and pulled his closer, letting Kurt rest on his chest. "And that's why I left Dalton, but on summer he went looking for me and—everywhere I went he was there, so I gave him another chance. Then I started going to your house and told him about the bullying and he kept saying I was weak and started beating me up again. Then I ran out of his house, and now he came looking for me." Kurt sighed and smiled because he succeeded on telling the whole story.

"Why don't you leave him?" Blaine asked softly.

"Because I don't wanna be alone."

He sniffed. "I wanna be loved and wanted."

"You'll never be alone, Kurt. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens between us. I will always be here for you." Blaine declared as he massaged Kurt's scalp.

"I think you're gay, Blaine." Kurt said smiling and them him and Blaine started laughing lowly.

"You don't need him, okay? You'll always have me."

Kurt sniffed and started crying harder.

"Kurt, it's okay, baby." Blaine said and kissed the top if Kurt's head. Did he just call me baby? Kurt smiled widely.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Kurt whispers.

"I love you—" Blaine said without thinking and Kurt's eyes went wide. "Y-you are my best friend."

"You're my best friend too."

* * *

Please review, more coming soon. I need feedbacks!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt Hummel was lying on his bed, texting Blaine and listening to music. He was trying to decide what he was going to sing to his glee audition the next day. He thought of singing Blackbird like at Nationals, but he wanted something more emotional, something that expressed what he was feeling. But he couldn't find a song that he didn't think of Blaine, he couldn't. Okay, so it was true, Kurt Hummel was deeply, madly in love with Blaine Anderson, and that scared him. It was okay, as long as he didn't show how he felt. Kurt sighed. He shook his head as he heard the songs He put on shuffle of his iPod, trying to find the perfect song.

_**From: Blaine❤**_

_**Yeah, I know. But I don't mind, her crush is actually cute.**_

_**From: Kurt**_

_**I think it's creepy. She told me she'd give me her boots from the new Marc Jacobs collection if I gave her your number and those boots are like really expensive.**_

_**From: Blaine❤**_

_**Weird. I was wondering why you didn't sleepover today.**_

_**From: Kurt**_

_**I thought you were tired of me sleeping over. Haha, I've slept over almost everyday for two weeks.**_

_**From: Blaine❤**_

_**I could never get tired of you! Besides, when you're not here I feel lonely and I miss you.**_

_**Kurt smiled widely reading the text and he took a screen cap of it.**_

_**From: Blaine❤**_

_**I mean—you help me with homework.**_

_**From: Kurt**_

_**I have to rehearse. I decided to audition for glee club tomorrow.**_

_**From: Blaine❤**_

_**Finally! I was wondering when you would join. **_

_**From: Kurt**_

_**Yeah…Sebastian, he said I couldn't join, so I got scared.**_

Blaine's picture suddenly popped on the screen and Kurt smiled, pressing the answer call button.

"Hello, mister." Kurt said through the phone smiling widely.

"Hi." Blaine said, sounding happy.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

"Just, finishing some homework. I take longer when you don't help me." Blaine sighed. "What you up to?"

"I was deciding the song I am singing tomorrow."

"Oh, have you decided yet?"

"No, I am trying to find the perfect song, you know? A song that—I don't know, I song that lets me express my feelings."

"Hmmmm, can you tell me what songs are you top 10 of Kurt Hummel Glee audition?"

"Nuh-uh." Kurt said with a no-teeth smile. "You'll have to wait and see."

"I will wait anxiously and tomorrow I will be sitting on the front roll."

"Cute." Kurt smiled. "So…how's Santana?"

"I don't know." Blaine said simply with no emotion on his voice.

"What do you mean? She's your girlfriend." Kurt said frowning.

"Yeah, but she's always with Brittany now—you know her?"

"Is she the one who seems like she's always high?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yeah, that one." Blaine laughed. "I think she's cheating on me."

"It's not like you haven't done the same."

"I did it once and it was just—it was stupid."

"So you think boys are stupid?"

"Yes. I mean, besides you. You're the only exception."

Kurt's heart was now beating so fast, he thought it was going to run away. "If I didn't know you are straight I'd say you're flirting with me."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah yeah, I can't help it, you're really hot."

Kurt smiled. "Liar."

"What's going on between you and Sebastian." Blaine asked.

"It's totally over. I think." Kurt said frowning.

"Explain."

"Okay, He came to my house…"

"_Hi, baby." Sebastian said when Kurt opened the door for him and he leaned closer to kiss him, but Kurt pushed him away._

_"I don't want you here." Kurt said, holding his own right arm with his left hand and stepping out of his house, closing the door._

_"What?" Sebastian asked frowning._

_"Sebastian, didn't you get it. We're done. Done forever." Kurt said loudly._

_"You can't break up with me! Kurt I'm all you have. You're lonely without me—"_

_"I don't need you. I have and amazing dad, amazing friends," Blaine. "I don't need you—" he said now moving his hands._

_Sebastian took Kurt's wrist on his hand, holding it tight and hurting Kurt._

_"You know you can't break up with me. You know what happened the last time you tried to." Sebastian screamed._

_"I'm not gonna let you do this anymore. I am not afraid of you. My dad and Finn are inside with my dad's friend who just came back from Iraq and #911 is on speed dial."_

_"I don't care—" _

_"Get the fuck away from me and my friends and anything related to me."_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"If you don't, I can make you leave." Carl(Burt's friend from army) said and his voice was intimidating, he was intimidating. "You know, I have license to kill."_

_"I—"_

_"Don't talk, turn around, walk away and never come back." Carl said._

_Sebastian didn't say a word, he just turned around and left. [/i]_

"And we're over." Kurt finished. "Forever."

"That's so cool, I'd love to meet this Carl figure."

"Yeah…"

"So…Puck's party, Saturday, you coming?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?" Blaine sounded a little disappointed.

"Because there are gonna be only popular kids getting wasted. And your buddies are probably gonna mess with me." Kurt said smiling. "And I was planning on sleeping over Mercedes'—"

"No! Sleepover here!" Blaine said too excitedly. "Come on, please. I really really want you to come."

"If you really want me to come, I won't because I am not having sex with you."

Blaine laughed a little to loud. "You know what I meant. Please pretty please." So adorable.

"Okay, fine!" Kurt exclaimed. "But if any of your friends be rude to me in anyway, I will punch you."

Blaine squeaked. "Thank you. You're not gonna regret, I promise."

"Okay, I gotta go. It's late." Kurt yawned.

"Okay. Night." Blaine said.

"Good night, Blaine. If any nightmare, call me."

"I always do." Blaine chuckled and hung up.

Kurt smiled because just as he put his phone down, he hear the song and he knew it was perfect, no matter how he'd be exposing himself.

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallways with a big smiled on his face, waving at people. He felt good. He felt ready and better.

He stepped next to his locker and opened it. He checked his hair on the little mirror he had in his locker and he smiled because he looked okay.

"Hey, you." Kurt heard someone and he turned around.

"Why are you talking to me in public?" Kurt asked smirking.

"I talked to my buddies and—

_ "And I wanted to ask you guys to join the glee club." Blaine said to a couple of guys of his football team._

_"What?" Azimio asked frowning._

_"Yeah! We'd get credits for extra-curricular activities and everybody who is somebody sings."_

_"I was also thinking we could lay off of Glee Club and just mess with math geeks,weird girls, nerds aNd those weird guys from the superhero club."_

_"Yeah, I am tired of slushing the same people everyday." A guy with blonde hair said smiling._

_"Let's move on and mess with other kids, since almost half of the team is in glee!" Blaine smiled. "You should go to class._

_"Okay, I will see you in English._

"And did they agree?'" Kurt said gaping at Blaine's defined arms.

Kurt frowned. How could Blaine be such a cutie pie angel cake, so adorable and at the same time be so fucking hot.

"Yeah, some of them! It was great."

"That's really good for you Blaine." Kurt said going through his things in his locker and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Nothing." The truth was: Kurt was really frustrated because he liked Blaine in a more-than-friends way.

"Come on, Kurtie." Blaine said and sighed after the bell ran.

Kurt smirked at Blaine. "It's show time."

And he walked away, swaying that beautiful ass.

"Damn." Blaine whispered.

* * *

"Hi I am Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning for the role of Glee Club member." Kurt said excitedly and started singing

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. _

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

God he was looking at Blaine. He tried to look somewhere else but he couldn't. He was so focused on Blaine and the lyrics came out naturally like he meant to say that to Blaine. Well, sort of.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. _

_I said there is no reason for my fear. _

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together. _

_You give my life direction, _

_You make everything so clear__. _

He realized he had started crying and Blaine looked worried. He was crying really hard but it wasn't affecting his voice because he was using all those emotions to sing.

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

Kurt took a deep breath and kept singing to the next part.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crushing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

Blaine was frowning hard. He was probably freaked out of confuse on why Kurt was only looking at him and nothing else.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. _

_I've been running round in circles in my mind. _

_And it always seems that I'm following you, boy,_

_Cause you take me to the places, _

_That alone I'd never find. _

_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the wind, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

Kurt tried to smile but he couldn't. Because he was sad and he wanted Blaine and he'd never have him. Kurt closed his eyes so he'd stop looking at Blaine and let the tears flow.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crushing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Kurt sighed, finishing the song with closed eyes and tears on his cheek. Everybody was clapping and cheering. Kurt tried to fake a smile bur he failed miserly, looking even more sad. It was so frustrating that he had to hide all this, so frustrating that Blaine was straight and so frustrating that he was alone. And the worst was the he'd never have Blaine. And that hurt so bad, so bad that his heart was aching right now.

Kurt sighed, crying even more and running out of the stage.

Kurt ran to the bathroom, supporting his hands on the sink and letting the tears flow.

'You're pathetic.'

'Don't you remember the last time you told a straight guy you liked him!'

'They beat you up.' Kurt tought.

"Stop being such a silly queen!" Sebastian's voice echoed in his mind.

"Fucking hell!" Kurt screamed and punched the mirror, leaving a small scratch on it.

"I've never seen you so angry." Blaine said as he entered the bathroom.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. "How did you find me?" he said angrily

"Kurt, this is the bathroom we've been cleaning you up together since you got here."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Kurt, what was that?" Blaine asked loudly, not angrily but loudly.

"Nothing, just silly stuff. I miss Sebastian." Kurt lied.

"You'll find a better guy." Blaine patted Kurt shoulder. "And if it makes you happy, Mr. Schue said you are in."

"Great." Kurt sighed, walking away. "I'll see you in English."

"See ya."

* * *

A/N: please review review and tell me what you thanks lov u.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Warnings: Karofsky being Karofsky..._

_**Texts**__, memories_

* * *

_**Blaine: why did you ran out like that? I'm worried. 5:50PM**_

_**Blaine: Where are you? 5:55PM**_

_**Blaine: fucking answer, I'm fucking worried, please 5:56PM**_

_**Blaine: you can't run out crying like that and think everything is okay! 6PM**_

_**Blaine: I'm coming over to your house, then. 06:02PM**_

_**Kurt: I'm not in my house, I just ran out of there 5 minutes ago, are you am idiot? 06:02PM**_

_**Blaine: Kurt, please don't do this. 06:03PM**_

_**Kurt: do what? 06:05PM**_

**_Blaine: be so cold and push me away. I'm your friend, I wanna help._**

Kurt sighed.

**_Kurt: *sigh* okay, I'm in the football field. Bleachers._**

Blaine didn't answer his text so Kurt assumed he was running to get there fast.

Kurt frowned, trying to stop crying and wiping his tears away with a handkerchief. He had his headphones on his ears and he was listening to sad piano songs like he always did when he was sad.

He saw Blaine running across the field to reach Kurt. Kurt frowned looking down. He hated feeling everything he was feeling.

"Hey." Blaine said, climbing up the bleachers.

"Hi." Kurt replied when Blaine sat by his side.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt and he sighed, resting on Blaine's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked frowning, stroking Kurt's arm.

"Nothing." Kurt lied.

"Come on, cutie. You can tell me." He said resting his head on Kurt's.

"Can I tell you about this later? Like—I think I will take like weeks to be ready to talk about that song to you."

"Okay, tell me when you're comfortable to tell." Blaine said staring at the beautiful orange sky, and the sun leaving them. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Kurt." He said smiling and suddenly Kurt's heart was beating so fast he could barely breath. But he knew it was just as friend, so he sighed.

"I love you too. You're my best friend."

Blaine frowned because that wasn't the purpose of him telling Kurt he loved him, but he didn't insist, he just stayed quiet.

"Can I ask you something, Blainey?" Kurt asked sniffing.

"Anything." Blaine said with a straight face and looked at Kurt who had let go of Blaine.

Kurt's eyes were shining because of the amount of crying he had done and were totally blue now because of the sun. Blaine smiled. "Anything." Blaine repeated.

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's chest again, they were on the top of the bleachers, so Blaine could rest his back on something. He put his arms around Kurt's shoulders again and kissed the top of his head.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that your heart ached so hard and it was so frustrating because the person would never be yours?"

Kurt surprisingly described everything Blaine was feeling and Blaine sighed. "I know exactly how that feels."

"It sucks." They stayed in silence for a while, staring at the sky.

"About Puck's party—"

"How old are you? 14? You look like you're going to your first real party where they play 7 minutes in heaven and spin the bottle."

"In glee club parties we spin the bottle okay?" Blaine said laughing.

"Whatever."

"We need a glee party so I can get you wasted so you won't be so annoying." Blaine joked.

"Anderson, you love me too much." Kurt said smirking.

"Whatever." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt pinched his hands and Blaine laugh-moaned.

"You idiot." Blaine said smiling.

"Thanks, honey."

"You're sleeping over tomorrow night, right?" Blaine asked and them yawned.

"Sure, yeah." Kurt said and yawned too.

"Okay, about Puck's party—"

"I'm not going, I changed my mind." Kurt said with his eyes closed and his hand on his tummy, he was sort of laying over Blaine's chest now.

"You are, I'm gonna convince you till there." Blaine said smiling with his mouth closed.

"It's tomorrow! You're so not convincing me."

"No. He changed the day because their parents changed their trip day because of their work."

"You're not convincing me, Anderson." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand that he hasn't realized he had taken.

"We'll see, Hummel."

* * *

Kurt closed his locker and met Blaine's face, who was hiding behind his locker door, resting his body against the locker beside Kurt's. Kurt smirked because Blaine was sweaty and looking very sexy like he did most of the mornings.

"Hey." Kurt said smiling as he hugged his books.

"Hey, yourself." Blaine replied smirking.

"You alright?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine asked fixing his football team jacket. "You're sitting on glee club by my side every glee day now and we're rehearsing for sectionals together! I couldn't be better."

Kurt chuckled and felt his heart melting, but then remember what they were talking about so he frowned but stopped because he didn't wanna have age lines soon. "Stop distracting me with your cuteness!" Kurt smiling and failing on trying to look serious. "You were running!" Kurt said raising one eyebrow.

"So what?" Blaine said shrugging.

"You only run in the mornings when you're angry. Why are you angry? And most important why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing." He lied as he remembered what had happened weeks ago and it wouldn't leave his head. He told Kurt he had forgot about it but he couldn't, it seemed impossible.

_"Anderson!" Karofsky screamed angrily when Blaine was on his way to Kurt's locker that morning and Karofsky saw him._

_He turned around and saw Karofsky. He looked angry. He looked more than angry. Blaine frowned confused and suddenly Karofsky held the collar of his football team jacket and pushed him against the lockers, really hard._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine said loudly and people were staring._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Karofsky said, intoning the word 'you'._

_"What? You're the one pushing me against a locker like a lunatic." Blaine mocked, smirking._

_"Don't mock me, Anderson!" Karofsky screamed._

_"Dude, what happened, why are you so angry?" Blaine asked confused, not pushing Karofksy away._

_"You're a fucking asshole and you're gonna pay for it. Pay for being a fucking faggot with that Hummel, that little princess!" Karofsky screamed, pushing Blaine harder against the locker._

_Blaine pushed Karofsky away and pushed him hard against the lockers across the hallway._

_"Kurt is my best friend and you shut your mouth about him because everybody in this fucking school knows what will happen if they mess with Kurt. I could arrest you. I could even kiss you." Blaine looked a bit to the side as he held Karofsky up. "Do you guys want a demonstration?" Blaine asked fumming._

_Everybody stayed quiet._

_"And how are you gonna make me pay for it, huh?" Blaine said loudly. "I'm stronger than you and you know it."_

_"You're no—"_

_"Shut up." Blaine said as he pushed the guy harder against the lockers because Karofsky was trying to fight back. "I've been boxing since I was 14." Blaine laughed. "You just think you're strong because of your body but the truth is: you're just a chubby boy with a small penis."_

_Everybody around them laughed and made a 'Ooooo' challenging sound._

_"And if you tried to even touch me or hurt me, you'd be doomed. Who do you think our football mates would defend, you or me? I rule this fucking hole." Blaine laughed. "You're a fucking joke, Karofsky. I don't even know why I even let you be popular. I don't even know why I let you be around my guys. I don't even know why I let you even look at me."_

_"Shut up, Anderson." Karofksy screamed trying to push Blaine away but he was ended up looking ridiculous._

_Blaine laughed. "Dave, will you ever learn? You walk around me, you mess with kids with me, but you're not me. You never will be." Blaine smiled and saw Kurt approaching. He wouldn't like to see that, so he let go of Karofsky as the bell rang._

_As everybody walked inside their classes and Blaine walked towards Kurt, Blaine was again, pressed hard against the hard lockers by Karofsky and he heard Kurt squeaking._

_"Karofksy, do you_ want me to beat you up?" _Blaine asked calmly in the now empty hallway but he frowned when he realized Karofsky was crying. He had just seen Karofsky crying once in his life and that brought back all the memories. "Dave, why are you—"_

_"I saw you!" Karofsky screamed._

_"What—"_

_"I saw you in the bleachers with that fucking fairy Hummel." Karofsky said._

_Blaine frowned and saw Kurt looking really upset behind them, so he once more pushed Karofsky against the other side of the hallway, making him squeak._

_"I already fucking warned you. If you fucking call him anything like that again, I will fucking smash your fucking balls and you'll have to make a long visit to the hospital, Karofsky." Blaine screamed._

_"Blaine, don't." Kurt said in a crying tone and he realized Kurt was crying._

_He let go of Karofksy because he knew Kurt's 'it's not worth it policy', so he started walking towards Kurt to comfort him, but Karofsky sobbed loudly when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt to comfort him._

_Blaine looked behind and frowned. He let go of Kurt when Kurt whispered it was okay and walked a little closer to Karofsky, but was still apart from Karofsky._

_"Dave, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, trying to comfort his ex-boyfriend._

_"This fucking fairy is running everything!" Karofsky screamed and it looked like he was gonna attack Kurt, so Blaine go closer to Kurt and stood in front of him, holding his hand._

_"Karofsky!" Blaine said in a warning tone. "Do you wanna fucking die?"_

_"I–Hummel—fuck, sorry." Karofsky said as more tears streamed down his face._

_"Dave, you're making me worried. Please tell me why are you crying." Blaine said softly._

_"I-I-you—" Karofsky growled. "You're always by Hummel's side defending him," Karofsky sobbed. "You fucking threat people's life if they try to get near him, you say that your dad can arrest who mess with Kurt."_

_Karofsky punched a locker angrily and Kurt jumped at the sound. Blaine put his arms around his waist and stroke his hair trying to calm him down._

_"I'm fine, just a little shaky. We'll talk about this later." Kurt whispered._

_Blaine nodded. "Dave, he's my friend. He's the best thing I have in my life—"_

_"I used to be the best in your life!" Karofsky screamed. "I used to be your best friend! You were mine!"_

_"Karofsky—"_

_"And he fucking walks in with his fancy little clothes and his fancy little hair and thinks he's better than everyone and steals you from me! He fucking stole you from me!"_

_"I didn't know—I'm sorry-I-I didn't." Kurt stuttered as he cried hard._

_Karofsky looked angry and Blaine knew that when he was this angry he was capable of murder, so he just stayed quiet and held Kurt closer to him, whispering for here to stay calm and that it wasn't his fault._

_"I used to be the one you loved. I used to me the one you defended! I used to be your fucking boyfriend! Can't you see he's ridiculous. Are you doing this because you're trying to make me jealous?"_

_"He's not ridiculous." Blaine sighed, trying to control his anger. "Karofsky, Are you...are you jealous?" Blaine asks raising an eyebrow, bringing his sassy side with him._

_"I'm not jealous! I'm not a fucking faggot!" Karofsky screamed._

_"If you're jealous it doesn't mean you're a faggot, honey, it means you still care about me."_

_"I don't fucking care about you, Anderson!" Karofsky screamed._

_"Dave, you're my friend you—"_

_"You're a fucking prick!" Karofsky said angrily with his hands on his head. "You just go to the fucking bleachers and think it's okay to fucking cuddle with your fucking faggy best friend and tell me that he's your best friend?"_

_"He is my best friend! You're getting obsessed—"_

_"Stop fucking lying to me, Blaine." Karofsky said with pleading eyes._

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"So you keep your secrets with your little friend and you won't be honest to me?" Karofsky cried out. "I used to be the one you trusted! I used to be the one you fucking snuggled with and told all your secrets!"_

_"I didn't! I tried to tell you but you never listened to me. You were always—"_

_"I don't fucking care! You betrayed me! You hurt me!"_

_Blaine laughed. "I hurt you?"_

_'He looks so hot when he's angry.' Kurt thought._

_"You were the one who fucking broke up with me because you were scared!" Kurt realized Blaine was crying._

_Kurt started crying to because Blaine sounded like he still had feeling for Karofsky, and Kurt hated that._

_"You fucking left me hurt and broken and them pretended nothing happened!" Blaine looked down. "You know how long it took for me to get over you?" He screamed. "1 fucking year, Karofsky. You know how much I lied to the girlfriend who loves me and has been my best friend for years? You know everything I did for you?"_

_"And it was all for nothing! Because now you walk around with this little doll and pretend like I don't exist! You pretend that I never existed! You don't love me anymore."_

_"Of course I don't! You fucking left me!" Blaine screamed._

_"I-I—we—"_

_"Don't! Don't even fucking think you can push me against a locker, insult my boyf—" best friend, Kurt wasn't his boyfriend, sadly. "My best friend and think everything is okay?"_

_"I-god, Blaine." Karofsky moaned as he started crying again. "I fucking love you, okay?"_

_Blaine's head was beating fast and he was crying too. "If you did you wouldn't have done what you did."_

_"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry—" Karofsky had so many emotions in his eyes, pain, anger, regret, more anger. "Y-you—I need you—"_

_"Karofsky, I love someone else." Blaine said, looking at the floor._

_"What?" Karofsky was really disappointed. "I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it."_

_"Look, you can't do this, get jealous and think it's okay to want me back."_

_"You forgot me so fast." Karofsky sobbed._

_"What? We dated two years ago! I took too much to forget you."_

_"I can't believe you're doing this. I can't believe you're living me for him! Is it because he's hot? Is it because of his ass?"_

_Kurt's eyes opened widely because…Karofsky_ _found him hot. That was weird._

_"It's not because any of that! It's because you hurt me! You opened a fucking hole in my heart that only Kurt was able to fix."_

_"What?" Karofsky said, looking up at Blaine._

_"Karofsky you should go." Blaine said softly._

_"I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving without you."_

_"Karofsky—"_

_"You're a fucking faggot! Anderson you're a fucking prick. Your dad should've beaten you up more so you could learn properly. That James guy should've fucked you harder and make you pay for it! People at your old school should've beaten you up more, they should've not just send you to the hospital for 2 weeks they should have—" Karofsky laughed and got closer to Kurt. "You deserve everything." He said with his finger pointing to Blaine. "You fucking deserve everything that happened to you in your life."_

_Kurt stepped in front of Blaine, anger filling his heart and his mind and crying, but not making any crying sounds. He took Blaine's hand and pushed Karofsky away. It seemed like everybody was stronger than him._

_"If you say one more fucking nasty thing about Blaine, I will fucking kill you." Kurt whispered._

_"And what are you little faggot are gonna do?" Karofsky chalenged._

_"You'll see if I see you close to him again." Kurt sounded really scary. Blaine liked it and he felt so fucking happy because he sounded hot and because he was defending Blaine like a prince._

_"You think I can't take you?" Karofsky smirked._

_"You're disgusting and I would never put my cock inside your ass so no thank you." Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine bust out in laughter._

_"Shut up, fairy." Karofsky screamed._

_"You know you keep calling me a faggot and shit but you're the gayest around us, I mean, you begged Blaine to accept you back, asked me to fuck you and said I'm hot, I mean—" Kurt laughed._

_"I will fucking kill you—"_

_"Don't forget your ex-boyfriend's dad rules Ohio, so if I were you is be careful." Kurt smirked._

_"As soon as Blaine leaves you, even for a second I'm gonna fucking kill you." Karofsky threatened._

_Kurt didn't doubt the bigger boy, but he kept his anger face and tried not to cry._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kurt said smirking. "I mean what would you do if the whole school knew that you like cock."_

_"You—"_

_"And hearing that from a faggot like me, will make they believe." Kurt laughed. "I could tell them that you and I got it on, but I don't want them to think I am dirty like you."_

_Kurt said and walked away holding Blaine's hand._

_"And try not to jerk of thinking of me." Kurt screamed to Dave as he walked away._

_They reached the school door and Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, stretching. Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt because he looked so hot and when he stretched his arms, holy shit, he had such strong arms and—_

_"Blaine, you're drooling." Kurt laughed._

_"What?" Blaine asked shaking his head._

_"It's getting cold." Kurt murmured._

_"Winter is coming." Blaine said smiling and Kurt nodded._

_Kurt took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "He said some pretty rough things to you." Kurt said and Kurt could see in his eyes that he cared._

_Kurt stroke from the front to the back of Blaine's ear and smiled sympathetically._

_"No." Blaine said sounding extremely adorable and he frowned. "I'm so not okay." He sighed. "Are you?"_

_He looked so adorable with that cute frown and those cute puppy eyes. Kurt sighed and focused on what was happening._

_"I'm not. Seeing you sad breaks my heart." Kurt said and pouted._

_"Kurt." He hugged Kurt tightly and started crying and sobbing on Kurt's shoulder. "I hate him so much."_

_Kurt sighed, stroking Blaine's back. "Don't mind him. He's an asshole."_

_"He's right, Kurt." He said loudly. "He's right. I deserve everything."_

_Kurt let go of him angrily and looked at Blaine with a intimidating look. "Don't you ever fucking say that again, Blaine Devon Anderson!"_

_"What?"_

_He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and smiled. "You didn't deserve any of the shit you've been through. It all happened because we live in a filthy disgusting and ignorant world. You deserve the best things in life. You deserve true love, you deserve happiness, you deserve everything good in the world. You are an amazing person. You're the best person I've ever met so don't ever say that you deserve bad things. You deserve good things, you deserve everything good in the world. And one day you'll have a girlfriend who loves and cares for you, and I will always protect you and always comfort you when you're sad, alright?"_

_He didn't want a girlfriend, he wanted Kurt. Why couldn't he just say that to him? He was such a coward._

_"I don't want you to ever leave me." He said in a crying tone._

_"I will never leave you."_

Kurt frowned because Blaine was looking at the ceiling like he was out of himself and he hated when he did that.

Kurt snapped his fingers and Blaine shook his head.

"What?" Blaine asked looking adorably confused.

"Blaine, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing!" Blaine insisted.

"Is it the Karofsky thing?" Kurt asked raising one eyebrow.

"No." Blaine lied.

"Karofsky is an idiot. He is not worth it, Blaine." Kurt sighed. "Just forget him. Don't listen to him, ever."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"You're amazing, okay?" Kurt said smirking.

"You're more amazing." Blaine replied.

"Just stop being cute."

Kurt laughed and started walking down the hallway. Blaine stood still for a bit, trying to catch his breath because that happened when Kurt said stuff like that, he took a deep breath and walked to catch up with Kurt, staring at his ass before getting by his side.

"What?" Kurt asked smiling when he realized Blaine was staring at him.

You are just beautiful and perfect. "Nothing."

"You're weird." Kurt giggled.

"So…" Blaine smirked. "Puck's party, next Saturday, are you up for it?"

Kurt stopped walking, looked at the ceiling and then touched his crotch. He hummed and looked at Blaine. "Nah. Not up for it."

"You're ridiculous." Blaine laughed. "Come on, are you coming or not?"

"I told you I'm not having sex with you." Kurt joked, smirking, trying to distract Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Come on, I'm pretty hot!"

"Also straight." Kurt replied smirking.

Blaine stopped Kurt and held his gave with Kurt's raising his eyebrow and then smiling. "Please, come to the party."

"Don't come with the puppy eyes thing, please. That's playing dirty." Kurt said smiling.

"I really want you to come—go! I really want you to go."

Kurt winked at Blaine and sighed.  
"Give me a good reason and I will."

"I have loads of reasons!" Blaine said frowning.

"Why you frowning, baby?" Kurt asked in a joking tone. "Have no reasons for me to go to your little party?"

"Shut up. I do. First of all: it will be our first party together ever. Second of all: we will be able to get drunk and high together. And the last reason is: I really want you to go because if you don't it will be boring."

Kurt smiled and quickly let his smile fade. He raised one eyebrow to Blaine and Blaine looking at his with pleading eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaase." Blaine begged holding his hand on one another.

"Fine!" Kurt said finally.

"Yes, oh yes." Blaine commemorated smiling widely.

"But you're doing my homework for me."

* * *

**_Blaine: the party is tomorrow, are you excited?_**

Blaine texted Kurt when they were in glee club the day before Puck's party. Blaine was sitting with Santana and Kurt by that guy Sam's side and Mercedes'. He looked at Kurt taking his phone out of his pocket and saw Kurt giggling when he read the text. He smiled. when he got his reply.

_**Kurt: Rachel is in the middle of a performance and you text me about a stupid party?**_

_**Blaine: it's not stupid!**_

_**Kurt looked over at Blaine across the room, frowning as he replied.**_

_**Kurt: it doesn't matter.**_

_**Blaine: well, are you excited.**_

_**Kurt: will you think I'm ridiculous if I say I am?**_

_**Blaine smiled widely.**_

_**Blaine: I knew it! You were just teasing me!**_

_**Kurt: I am a teaser.**_

_**Blaine: you're a hot teaser.**_

_**Kurt: gay.**_

_**Blaine: shut up.**_

_**Kurt: I'm using my fingers.**_

_**Blaine: Q&A**_

_**Kurt: you start.**_

_**Blaine: places your fingers have been.**_

_**Kurt: you sure you wanna know that?**_

_**Blaine: yes. No PG-13. Pretend our texts are a Rated M movie.**_

_**Kurt: can you see my boner?**_

Blaine laughed and people looked at him because Mr. Schue was saying shit about regionals or whatever. Blaine looked down to his phone.

_**Kurt: your laugh is cute.**_

_**Blaine smiled widely and he was blushing.**_

"Who are you texting?" Puck whispered to him.

"My mom." Blaine lied.

_**Blaine: answer my question! It's q&a!**_

_**Kurt: also cute when you blush.**_

_**Blaine: answer it answer it answer it!**_

_**Kurt: you're annoying. Okay. On objects, on my cock, inside guys' assholes, on nipples, in my mouth, on a pussy, water, animals, my mom's hair, cars, other guys' dicks, your hair, your ear, your face, your arms, your hands, Blaine there's too much stuff. You really wanna know everything?**_

_**Blaine licked his lips when he read the text.**_

_**Kurt: I can see you licking your lips!**_

_**Blaine: already heard what I wanted to.**_

_**Kurt: we are texting not talking.**_

_**Blaine: ughhhhhh**_

_**Kurt: you just wanted me to look like I have lots of sex.**_

_**Blaine: do you?**_

_**Kurt: none of your business!**_

_**Blaine: tell me! I'm your bestest friend!**_

_**Kurt: if was a q&a and you're making this the Kurt's sex life show.**_

_**Blaine tried to hold back a laugh and let out a small giggle as he tried to hide his phone from Santana and Puck.**_

_**Blaine: just tell me, please. We have pact!**_

_**Kurt: You're such a kid!**_

_**Blaine: I'm a extremely hot kid, now tell me already.**_

_**Kurt: nope.**_

_**Blaine: please.**_

_**Kurt: what will you give me if I do?**_

_**Blaine: a hug.**_

_**Kurt: you hug me all the time. you hug me so much for a straight guy that I should take you to a doctor that is specialized in hugs obsession.**_

_**Blaine: not funny. I will give you a kiss.**_

_**Kurt: then why are you holding back a laugh looking like a maniac, don't forget I can see you. And no, I don't wanna to be the faggot who gave you the gay disease.**_

_**Blaine: Kurt that's stupid. You're stupid. I'm not that kind of guy, you know that. I will give you money if you tell me.**_

_**Kurt: sorry, I know. I don't need your rich people governor's son money, thank you.**_

_**Blaine: you're rude. You know I hate when people say that.**_

_**Kurt: I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch, to apologize for my terrible acts, I will tell you if I have lots of sex.**_

_**Blaine: yay!**_

_**Kurt: since Sebastian and I broke up I've been feeling lonely, so I went to a gay bar with my friend to a gay hard and had sex with this guy called Leslie who gave his dick a name and when I was fucking him he kept saying that I made his little Paty Boo and he was such a creep.**_

Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter and he laughed out loud. Kurt smiled, looking down and Mr. Schue frowned at him as all the class stared at him.

"Sometimes I laugh alone too because the air tickles me." Brittany said with a blank expression and Santana laughed.

"Blaine, can you pay attention on me, please! This is sectionals serious business, if you wanna win, you have to pay attention!" Mr. Schue said rudely.

"Okay, can I just say that your regionals plan is stupid as fuck then?" Blaine snapped frowning, back to the Blaine everybody thought he was personality. The rude, popular, angry and ignorant Blaine.

"And what's your idea, then?" Mr. Schue asked frowning.

"Can I explain you something? Dwarf Rachel is not the only talented girl here, so you can't give all the solos to her and duets to her and her boyfriend because you think she's the only one who can sing and because she probably give you blow jobs after glee club."

Everybody in the class gasped but everything he said was very true.

"Oh, God and we thought you were getting nice! You are such an idiot! You can't just assume things like that, okay? We're just trying to choose the best option for the team! You think you can sing better than me or even taller than me to call me a dwarf?" Rachel whined.

"I am nice. Because of me in this shit of glee club where the fucking teacher thinks only his little annoying pet can sing since freshman year as Santana tells me, people haven't slushied you guys in weeks, because of me, half of people in this excuse of a glee club joined this club and because of me, you have the chance to sing at all those competitions because I fucking made this group, if it were for you were still be here with the wheelchair boy, that weird Matt guy who never talked and transferred, fucking whale Finn, you with your weird clothes and Tina and Mercedes who are the only normal people on the original 5 people of this shit of a club. And I sing so much better than you."

Everybody was smiling and holding back a laugh, Mr. Schue was quiet, letting them solve their differences, Kurt was smiling widely, typing on his phone and Berry was gaping at Blaine.

"Okay, you only stopped slushing because Kurt joined the club and you two are probably screwing behind your boyfriend's and girlfriend's back. You're ridiculous, Anderson and you're so not taller than me and I sing a billion times better than you, you fucking prick."

Everybody gasped and made challenging and impressed sounds.

Kurt frowned and held his hand up like asking Rachel to stop with gestures. "Hold it. What the fuck, Rachel?"

Is sex cheating?" Brittany asked with her beautiful blue eyes wide opened, being adorable as always.

Blaine laughed. "You're so pathetic, thinking you're better than everybody. Breaking news, Berry, you're not! You're such a hypocrite, you are here telling people that I am cheating on my girlfriend that I love so much, what is not true while you cheat on your clumsy weird boyfriend with a fucking girl! I'm not telling who because I don't want to upset her but it's the truth and I think everybody should know."

Everybody was in silence and Rachel gaped at him, looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh and, hobbit, I could take you down any time because my voice beats your easily, I can sing anything better than you." Blaine smiled at her. "All I'm saying is what everybody has been thinking for years and they are too afraid to say it, but I'm not because you're pathetic.  
You're egocentric, annoying, you talk too much, you dress up like your mom or whatever gay dad makes you wear to make you look ridiculous, you take everyone's chance to show off their talent, you think you're better than everyone, you are loud, you're disrespectful, selfish, self-centered, you have small boobs and you're not even beautiful." Blaine said and sat back down.

Rachel was crying now. "You have no right to talk to me like this!"

"Oh, don't come with the crying shit. I'm not taking pity on you. You should check your interior and realized that the things you do hurt people and make people uncomfortable."

"I'm not any of those things!"

"I don't care."

"People let me sing because they love me and they know I sing better than all of them!"

Blaine laughed. "Okay," he stood up. "Please, raise your hand if you think what Rachel said is what you think."

Finn raised his hand and Blaine saw Quinn hesitating.

"Okay, now who thinks that she is not better than anyone and we should all have a chance to sing at regionals, sectionals or whatever and everything."

Everybody in the room raised their hands, except the couple so called 'Finchel'

"With that said I think we should change things a bit, shouldn't we, Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked and gave him and fake smile, sitting back down and checking his phone.

He stopped paying attention on the confusion in the room and read Kurt's texts.

_**Kurt: you better win this argument, hair gel Blaine.**_

_**Kurt: oh snap, oh yeah, she deserved that.**_

_**Kurt: shit just got personal! Oh no she didn't say that. She knows you're straight.**_

_**Kurt: hahaha, good one, you're amazing.**_

_**Kurt: oh my god, who's the girl? Tell me, tell me! How did you find out? I love some delicious gossip. ;)**_

_**Blaine: I will tell you if you tell me about your sex life.**_

_**Kurt: fine. I'm frowning right now.**_

_**Blaine: I can see.**_

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks as people around them discussed and both of them smirked at each other and looked down at the phones.

_**Kurt: :)**_

_**Blaine: tell me please?**_

_**Kurt: I told you about the weirdo from the gay bar.**_

_**Blaine: you only had sex with him in your whole life?**_

_**Kurt: no.**_

_**Blaine: tell me everyone you had ever had sex with.**_

_**Kurt: 2 boys at dalton called jacob and stew (we had a threesome, yes i was only 15) before Sebastian and were exclusives, sebastian, adam from our English class, some random gays at scandals that's all.**_

_**Blaine: YOU FUCKED ADAM?**_

_**Kurt: I seriously think gay sex makes you disgusted.**_

_**Blaine: so you do have a lot of sex, hmmmm.**_

_**Kurt: did I get you all hard? did I give you a boner?**_

_**Blaine: hahahhaahhahaha you're so funny[sarcasm]**_

_**Kurt: tell me about Rachel's other woman.**_

_**Blaine: it's Quinn.**_

_**Kurt: what?! Quinn's preggo!**_

_**Blaine: I don't even know. I don't care.**_

_**Kurt: hm, ok.**_

_**Blaine: you ruined our q&a.**_

_**Kurt: you did!**_

_**Blaine: come over tomorrow before Puck's party. You can change your clothes over there.**_

_**Kurt: okay. *squirms excitedly***_

_**Blaine: I'm so happy that you're coming!**_

_**Kurt: :) I like it when you're happy.**_

* * *

_**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT**_

_I'll let you guys choose if Blaine's mom comes back or not, so if you want Blaine's mom back tell me on review or ask fm or twitter or tumblr and also if you guys want Blaine's dad to show up. Which family you wanna see more: Blaine's or Kurt's?_

_I'm crisscolfern on tumblr twitter Instagram and ask fm._

_Tell me what you guys think, what ships you wanna see on this story, what ships you don't wanna see, what you hated that I wrote on this, what makes you uncomfortable on this, what do you wanna see Kurt and Blaine do, what kinky stuff you guys like, what characters you wanna see more, what character you don't wanna see, what clothes you want Kurt to wear(I will start describing clothes Kurt wears next chapter based on posts of fashionofglee tumblr)..._

_Please Tell me what you think of this chapter, if you want me to update this or other fics, stuff you want me to write, if you want more fluffy or smut and anything._

_I need feedbacks, I really do, I wanna know who's reading this and I don't wanna write anything that can make people uncomfortable or upset or start hating me._

_Thanks for all the reviews and followers and favorites. I love you guys._

_Things you're gonna see on next chapters of cyan eyes: klaine getting together, kurt and blaine(duh), Burt and Carole wedding, a lot of klaine smut(kinky if you guys want, a lot of klaine fluffy, sectionals, more cheating, bullying, girl crushes and more._

_I have a lot of planned for this fanfic and adding what you guys want me to write I think this will have 25-30 chapters so yeah._

_You can stop reading here if you're not interested about my other stories or stuff about myself, your dear writer, juls._

_Attention: I know Blaine from this story and also Blaine from 'Therapy' both were raped and both were abused by their parents but their stories are totally different. Keep reading and you'll know why. It's sad, both stories are really sad and disturbing._

_Writing fanfictions here had really helped me on my depression and I get happier when people comment about this story or review or whatever so thank you. You guys helped me and you didn't even know so be proud of yourself, you're a hero and you saved someone from suicide. You can call yourself a hero(if you wanna know more about this you can ask me, on review or whatever i'll PM who's curious about this)._

_Things coming this week are: update of therapy, teach me something good, I miss you, 2 more updates of this story, a new anderberry siblings story and one shots, so please, suggest one shots._

_I take too long to update 'I Miss You' because I have to make a lot of research about the glee crew, the cast, Chris' and Darren's nicknames, how Chris' house is like, Chris' sarcasm is hard to imitate because and I have also too look up lots of history facts for Chris to say randomly, Glee actors' schedule and more shit, it's really difficult. So I'm sorry if I take to long but I want that story to be perfect and totally accurate._

_It's a holiday in my country tomorrow so I will update a lot of shit, be warned, check your e-mails I always post on twitter when I update, follow me on twitter I am crisscolfern. So tomorrow: lots of updates._

_And I will start updating one more night again. I started regretting I saying that i was going to stop updating that story because I hate when authors of my favorite fics do that and I won't do it. So it's back._

_I am open for ideas and suggestions of one shot or ideas for new stories that you guys wanna see._

_Thanks for reading my author's note, I know I talk too much._

_Thanks for reading my shit._

_Hate reviews are also welcomed._

_Tell me if my writing sucks so I can try to make it better._

_I will update this again in a few hours or minutes…the next chapter is already written... I will just see if it gets many reviews and if it does I will update today, it doesn't I will see when._

_I'm ridiculous I know._

_Review!_

_You're loved by me._

_-J.S_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Don't give WARNINGS: Kurt kisses a girl, Kurt kisses random boys, slight kum, jealous!blaine, really, really drunk!kurt(who says a lot of sexual stuff and is a total tease), blowjobs, handjobs, slight faberry and slight brittana (even if I ship quinntana, I always write Quinn and Santana as girlfriends on my klaine fics and I thought you guys were probably tired of it so I decided to change it a bit.)_

Enjoy!

* * *

"I miss you." Sebastian said over the phone when Kurt was on his to Blaine's house door.

"Bullshit." Kurt grumbled.

"I'm sorry if I did what I did, I wanted you to be ready for the world, I'm so sorry." Sebastian sounded like he was crying.

"Sebastian, stop, okay? I can't—you beat me up several times, that's—I can't accept that, I loved you, but I guess that feeling was gone along with everything we had." He said as he waited to ring the bell.

"Kurt—please! I need you, please, I'm so sorry—"

"Goodbye, Sebastian." And Kurt hung up, ringing the bell and pocketing his phone.

Blaine quickly opened the door and smiled brightly when he saw Kurt. Blaine was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and his hair was wet and curly and that was so fucking hot.

"Finally!" Blaine exclaimed. "Come in, you're late." He said pulling Kurt by his arm inside the house and up the stairs.

"God, it's just a party, why are you so excited?" Kurt asked, entering Blaine's bedroom and throwing his bag on the floor, taking his loafers off and leaving it beside his bag.

"Because it's the first party you're accompanying me. And I feel honored," Blaine said as he want through his clothes on his drawer, trying to find the perfect on for the party.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked frowning.

"I can't find clothes to the party. They are all old and—"

"God, you sound like a 12 years old teenager. Wear your black and white striped pants, some converse and jeans." Kurt said, playing bejewels on his phone.

"Thanks." Blaine replied, picking the clothes Kurt had told him to wear.

"Normally you're the excited one and I am the grumpy one. What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine. "Sebastian keeps calling me. And every time he does I get really down."

Blaine sighed and tried not to feel pity. "Kurt, get up."

Kurt got up and raised one eyebrow. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and smiled.

"We're going to this party, we're gonna have a lot of fun, drink and get high and forget this Sebastian douche, okay?" Blaine said and stroked Kurt's jaw with his thumb.

Kurt nodded and smiled a little, trying to think positive. "Yeah." Kurt said cheerfully. "Yeah, let's get drunk and maybe I will hook up with some hot gay guy."

Blaine forced a smiled but felt like crying because he couldn't be the one making out with Kurt. Kurt turned around and bent down to get his bag, leaving a beautiful view of his ass to Blaine, making Blaine lick his lips and bit hard on his bottom lip.

Kurt took out of his bag light purple pants, and a black shirt. Kurt always changed in front of Blaine and Blaine always got a hard on, he tried to think of disgusting things of look away but Kurt was so fucking hot with those tight briefs, marking his cock and god, Kurt's cock was apparently huge. Blaine never changed in front of Kurt, he thought Kurt was so hot and he'd look like a little boy in front of him.

Blaine licked his lips when Kurt pulled his black pants down and he was saying something but Blaine couldn't pay attention because Kurt was not wearing pants right now and he wanted to touch it, he wanted to touch Kurt's cock, Kurt's abs. Kurt put on light purple pants and kept talking about something Blaine also didn't pay attention because Kurt was taking his yellow, orange and brown shirt off, and showing off his chest.

Kurt's chest was glorious, it was white so white and it looked so smooth and delicious. But his fun was quickly ended when Kurt put on a cowl neck sweater and he looked so fucking hot in that outfit. The shirt showed a little his chest and Blaine could guess it was the first time he hasn't seen Kurt wearing a undershirt.

"How do I look?" Kurt asked spinning around.

Blaine bit his lip harder and Kurt smirked. "I-I—you-uh...great, you look great!"

Kurt could see Blaine's hard on against his oh-so-tight mustard color pants and he smirked but also looked confused.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked smirking and reaching for his navy sporty suede tassel loafers. He put his loafers on and shook his legs as he sat on the top of the bed.

"Yeah." Blaine said, trying to find his coat.

"Do you—I mean-have you ever been with a guy?" Kurt asked shyly, staring at his feet.

Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt. "Didn't I tell you about Karofsky?"

"But you two just makeout." Kurt said lowly.

"Explain what you mean in details. I don't get it."

"Okay, have a dick has ever been up your ass, have your ever sucked a cock and have you ever rimmed someone's ass?" Kurt asked loudly.

Blaine's eyes snapped open and both boys were brushing furiously. Kurt regretting what he had said. "No." Blaine said simply and walked over to his bathroom with his clothes on his hands.

Kurt sighed. "Did I offend you? Do you secretly find gay sex disgusting?" Kurt asked Blaine a little louder so he could hear him from the bathroom.

"No." Blaine answered simply.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again frowning.

"I said no, Kurt. Fuck off."

"Come on." Kurt said walking over to the bathroom and sadly Blaine had already changed. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Blaine asked as he spread his raspberry gel over his hair.

"This. Give me short and rude answers and pretend everything is alright but be mad at me." Kurt said softly and stroke Blaine's arm. "You look cute in this outfit, by the way."

"Thanks." Blaine sighed. "I just don't wanna talk about it, alright? I will tell you when I am ready, I told you before."

"Okay." Kurt frowned, walking back to Blaine's room and sitting on the bottom of his bed, reaching out for his phone to text Mercedes.

Kurt: there's a party over puck's. you know about it?

Mercedes: Puck strangely invited us. Actually he invited all of us from the glee club which I found weird, what if it's a prank.

Kurt: don't worry. It's not. See you at the party.

Kurt threw his phone on top of his marc by marc jacobs general canvas bag when he saw Blaine was coming back to the room, with his perfectly gelled hair.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you." Blaine said frowning and with his hands on his pockets. "It's just a really delicate subject."

"It's fine." Kurt sighed. "Sorry I tried to push you into talking about whatever is that you don't wanna talk about."

"You're just worried, I understand." Blaine sighed and sat on his rolling chair, rolling over closer to Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt said smiling.

"Hi." Blaine replied and flicked Kurt's nose.

"Dummy." Kurt chuckled. "Where are your parents, by the way?"

"My dad is never home as you know and my mom went to my grandma's house for Christmas." He explained.

"She's not spending Christmas with you?" Kurt asked with wide opened eyes.

"She wanted me to come alone but I didn't want to miss practice or glee club or sectionals, so I said I didn't mind spending 3 months by myself." Blaine sighed.

"No-no-no-no, no, no." Kurt shook his head. "There's no way you're gonna stay here alone. We're gonna sleep at each other's house everyday until she comes back and you're spending Christmas with my and my family!"

"Kurt, I don't wanna bother you guys—"

"Come on, don't be silly. Today is our first Christmas with Finn and Carole. They'd love to see you there. Please say yes."

"Okay. Deal." Blaine sighed and spin his chair around a few times.

Kurt stopped Blaine's chair and smiled. "You ready to go or you wanna hang around a bit more?"

"It's almost 10. The part started at 8. We should probably go." Blaine said with his hands on Kurt's knees.

"Don't wanna." Kurt pouted because he knew Blaine couldn't resist his pouty face. "I'm tiwed."

"Stop being so adorable." Blaine laughed.

"I'm too lazy to go downstairs and walked to Puck's house across the street." Kurt said in a kiddy voice and pouted.

"You're not doing this to me—" Blaine laughed as he stood up.

Kurt opened his arms and smiled. "Carry me out of the house, Anderson."

"You're taller than me." Blaine moaned.

"You're stronger than me." Kurt debated.

"Come on, Kurtieeeee. Let's go. I need a fucking drink." Blaine complained.

"Okay, whatever." Kurt said as he stood up and picked his phone from the top of his bag, putting it inside his back pocket. "I hate you."

"You love me." Blaine giggled.

"Shut up. Let's go already."

"I can hear the music from here! It's probably gonna be the party of the year." Blaine said excitedly and punched the air.

"You're ridiculous."

* * *

"Whoah." Kurt said when they entered the huge mansion of the Puckerman.

Most of the party was situated on the back of the house, where they had a huge pool, fancy sofas and chairs all around and Kurt could see bottles of alcoholic drinks everywhere what made Kurt smile. Blaine smiled because he was watching Kurt and Kurt was smiling and he loved Kurt's smile.

"Right there is Puck, being an idiot." Kurt said as he watched Puck who was probably really drunk, making out with two girls at the same time and throwing alcohol on them.

Everybody greeted Blaine and high-fived him as they walked, Kurt felt invisible. Kurt frowned and stared down at the rock stairs to go down to the pool they were about to go down.

"I think you should go talk to your friends—"

"You're my friend." Blaine interrupted frowning.

"Come on. You just got here. Go talk to them and then bring me a drink. I dislike bear a little but I love vodka, whiskey, gin, tequila, wine—"

"I see you love alcohol." Blaine said smiling.

"I don't drink much. Only when I'm really upset which is the case. Sebastian is fucking with my mind. I wanna get away a little."

Blaine sighed. "I don't wanna leave you like that."

"I will be fine, Blaine. I'm not a kid. Go talk to your friends. I bet they were all waiting for you." Kurt said softly and walked back inside the house.

Kurt sat on the red sofa in a crowned living room. Every where in this place was crowned. Puck probably invited the whole school.

Kurt sighed as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Fuck, he needed a drink.

"Hey, you want a brownie?"

Kurt looked up to see Sam Evans offering him a brownie.

"Are those spiked brownies?" Kurt asked wrinkled his nose.

"I thought you were only talk to me if you were high." Sam said, sitting by Kurt's side, holding a tray of brownies.

Kurt picked a brownie and ate it slowly and sensually. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sam said as he watched Kurt get another brownie and he got one too. "I've been watching you." Sam said with his mouthful of brownie and Kurt laughed.

"You're cute." Kurt giggled.

"And you're hot as fuck." Sam said lowly but Kurt heard him.

"You think so?" Kurt asked, flattered.

"Yeah." Sam said getting closer to Kurt's face. "I'm probably gonna kiss you right now."

Kurt pushed him away, smiling and got another brownie.

"You don't wanna kiss me? Come on, I'm sort of hot."

"You are really really hot." Kurt took a bite of his brownie and smiled with his mouth closed. "I will get back on the kiss thing when I am drunk and high." He took the tray out of Sam's hands and walked away.

Kurt decided he'd look around the house. It was a huge house and he was bored. He took a bottle full of vodka from a really drunk ginger girl that had fainted on the sofa and he started drinking it as he walked upstairs.

Kurt opened the first door he saw, feeling a little dizzy as he ate another Brownie. There he saw Santana and Brittany, and they are kissing. Whatever. 'I will tell Blaine when I'm not trying to get fucked up' Kurt thought smirking and walked towards the other door.

There were two girls and a girls and they were fucking her ass as the other fucked her pussy. Kurt laughed at them and closed the door. 'Great. Everybody is getting it on, but me. At least Sebastian was god in something.' Kurt took another big sip of vodka when he thought about Sebastian.

He opened the next door and he saw berry and fabray. They were both naked with their body pressed against each other. They looked up when they saw Kurt on the door and they looked like they were freaking out. Kurt just closed the door and smiled. He probably wouldn't remember it the next day anyways. He sat on the top of the stairs for what it seems like minutes but was actually an hour as he got himself more drunk with his vodka and more high with those brownies. Kurt laughed at himself and smiled like a lunatic. He stood up, feeling proud of himself.

He walked down the stairs, dizzily and threw the now empty bottle of vodka on the floor as he ate the last muffin of the tray and also threw the tray on the floor.

He walked out of the house to the pool outside and he saw Mercedes and Rachel talking sitting on those rock stairs. He decided to go talk to them, but before, he got a bottle of whiskey from the small table close to the door.

He took a big sip of the drink and shut his eyes tight because of the strong drink. He walked clumsily towards his friends and smiled at them.

"Hey, girrrrrrrrrls." Kurt said smiling.

"Hey." One of them said frowning because Kurt was too drunk.

"Mercedes, you're so beautiful." Kurt said smiling, taking her hand.

"My name is Tina." The girl said frowning, letting go of Kurt's hand.

Kurt frowned, confused and squeaked. "What? You so look like Mercedes."

"What? Mercedes is African-American. I'm Asian."

Kurt frowned confused. "Tina, where's Mercedes?" Kurt asked, sounding like a disappointed 5 years old.

"Uh, I'm right here, Kurt." Mercedes said. "What happened to you?"

He gave Tina his bottle of whiskey and put his both hands on Mercedes' cheeks. "You're beautiful! Beautiful!" Kurt said and gave a peck on her lips. "I love you." Kurt laughed.

"Kurt, what the hell?" Mercedes said frowning and pushing Kurt away. "What are you doing?"

"The world is so beautiful today. I'm so glad you're here." Kurt said smirking. "You're my best friend!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh, girl, he's really high." Unique said frowning.

"Are you Mercedes' twin?" Kurt asked looking closely with wide opened eyes and his face really close to Unique's.

"Kurt, I should take you home—"

"No!" Kurt screamed, smiling. He took his bottle from Tina's hands and took a sip and then smiling at them.

"Kurt—"

"Do you guys wanna know a secret?" Kurt whispered and then smile when the girls nodded. "I saw Quinn and Rachel making out." Kurt laughed. "Can you believe it?"

The girls looked confused and Kurt smirked.

"God, I'm so hard, " Kurt grunted and frowned.

"Kurt, please, let me take you home." Mercedes said frowning.

"Mercedes you're not fun!" Kurt said pouting. "Oh, look, it's Noah! Did you know his name is Noah? Hmmhmm. Blaine told me." Kurt waved at Puck who was probably also drunk."

Kurt walked towards Puck who was surrounded by people and Kurt approached him.

"Hey, Puck!" Kurt said and put his hands on his shoulder, handing his drunk to the guy by Puck's side. "Nice, nice party." Kurt said and looked behind, he realized a guy was looking at his ass and he smirked, looking back at Puck.

"Thanks, Hummel." Puck said and laughed when he realized Kurt was really high. His friends laughed along.

"Do you know what's amazing?" Kurt asked smiling widely.

"What is?" Puck asked smiling.

"Fucking brownie." Kurt giggled. "I fucking love brownie, Noah!"

"Cool," Puck said and Kurt realized he had his arms wrapped around a girl.

"Hi." Kurt said and put his hand on the girl's face, blocking her vision. "Don't you love brownies?" Kurt asked the ginger girl and all the people around him were giggling and laughing.

She licked his hand and Kurt pulled away, frowning.

"Puck, your girlfriend licked my hand!" Kurt wined.

Puck smirked and everybody kept laughing. They always thought it was funny to see a high kid saying nonsense shit.

"I think she likes me!" Kurt said with his Mouth in a 'o' shape.

The girl smiled at him. Puck frowned.

"You like me, don't you?" Kurt said getting his mouth closer to the girl's ear.

She giggled. Kurt kissed her ear and smiled.

"You wanna kiss me, huh?" He teased, whispered on her ear. "Answer me."

"Yes." The girl admitted, giggling.

"Okay." Kurt said smiling.

He looked around, everybody staring at him and he smiled at everybody. He winked at Puck.

"Puck, are you gonna let this faggot kiss your girl?" Kurt asked, smiling widely, pointing to himself. "I could take her good, Puck, even better than you." Kurt laughed and everybody laughed along.

Kurt put the girl's hair that was on her face a bit, behind her ear and she smiled nervously. Kurt smiled at the girl and he kissed. The kiss wasn't sparkly or good for Kurt. Maybe it was for the girl. Kurt entered his tongue on her mouth and licked her teeth, slowly caressing her tongue. Her lips tasted like some weird cherry, like lipgloss. She wasn't a good kisser, maybe because she was a girl. Kurt had kissed girls before and he could say, girls were horrible at kissing.

Kurt kissed the girl deeper and she moaned and tried to touch Kurt but Kurt didn't let her. Kurt pulled away and he felt his cock getting softer because that was a huge turn off. He laughed and played with her hair.

"You know I am awesome in bed?" Kurt whispered to her and everybody was still staring at Kurt. "I could fuck you so good, little girl." Kurt told her and she smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked and giggled.

Kurt hummed. "Maybe one day we could take her together, huh?" Kurt said looking over at Puck and then to the girl, kissing the girl's cheek. "Would you like me to fuck your tight little wet pussy?" Kurt said, mocking her. "I propose a threesome."

Puck smirked and the girl smirked too.

"Well, actually, I think that's a bad, really bad idea." Kurt couldn't control his mouth and what he said, he had lost the control of his body and everything he did wasn't being recorded by his brain. "I think we shouldn't have a threesome. Puck's dick is probably really small as Quinn told me."

Everybody gasped and made 'Oooooo' noises and Kurt smirked.

"You know my cock is bigger than Puck's right?" Kurt asked the girl, playing with her hair as Puck laughed.

Everybody was too drunk to know what was going on, Kurt didn't even know what he was doing. The girl smiled at him shyly and Kurt gave a peck on her lips and smiled widely.

"If you had a cock, I'd totally fuck you, sweetie." Kurt told the girl and she frowned, holding Puck tighter.

Puck laughed along, everybody was so drunk, all they did was laugh and make out. Of course, they were teenagers. Kurt smiled and licked the girls jaw, looking to Puck.

"Puckie, have you ever kissed a boy?" He asked smirking.

Puck shook his head no and Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, that sucks for you." Kurt giggled. "You know, everybody should kiss boys, it's so much better than kissing girls. Girls are so girly and they never can kiss like a man." Kurt grunted and the girl frowned. She probably had a crush on Kurt and he didn't know about it.

Kurt approached a boy by Karofsky's side who was the better-looking boy and the guy who looked gayer (Kurt had seen he staring at his ass before) and smirked at him. "Have you ever kissed a boy, blondie?"

He shook his head no, smiling.

"Would you like to kiss a boy?" He said sensually.

The guy gulped and Kurt smiled. "Y-yes." The guy admitted.

Everybody laughed and Kurt smiled, taking a spin. Kurt felt alive, he felt good, he loved being the center of attentions, he loved when people were looking at him, laughing with him, paying attention on him. Kurt smiled with his lips really close to the blond boy.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt asked smirking.

The guy attacked Kurt's lips, and Kurt invaded the guy's mouth with his tongue, not even asking for permission to. He ran his hand from the guys shoulders up to the back of the guy's head and pulled his face closer. The guy seemed to be really enjoying the kiss because he was kissing Kurt really hard and Kurt was kissing him back, they sucked on each other's tongue and Kurt heard everybody around him cheering. Kurt felt his cock hardening and his body getting hotter.

The guy put his hand around Kurt's waist and crashed their bodies together. They guy moaned and Kurt deduced he was a virgin. Kurt sucked on the guy's tongue, licked the roof of his mouth and pulled away, stretching the guy's lips with his teeth and letting go of it. Kurt smirked.

"Isn't boy on boy kiss much better than girl on boy kiss?" Kurt asked smirking.

The guy nodded nervously and Kurt looked at Karofsky, staring at them.

"Karofsky, have you ever kissed a boy?" Kurt asked loudly and people were giggling and really paying attention on what Kurt was doing.

Karofsky gulped and Kurt took his beer from his hands, taking all of it quickly and throwing the bottle on the floor. Kurt laughed and smiled at Karofsky.

"Dave, you're a naughty little boy." Kurt said sensually and he knew that people found him sexy, Kurt couldn't lie, he was really sexy. "You're lying to all of your friends aren't you?"

"W-what?" Karofsky asked with eyes wide opened and shaky voice.

"I know you like kissing boys," he smiled at Puck and then at a brunette girl that was an exchange student from Brazil or Argentina, Kurt didn't remember but he talked to her sometimes.

Karofsky looked terrified and Kurt thought he was going to faint.

Kurt smirked. "Karofsky, don't be a naughty little boy," Kurt said softly. "I know you like to kiss boys, to suck cock, to have a dick up your ass." Kurt had no filter right now and all he could was say what he was thinking and laugh.

Karofsky closed his eyes and Kurt turned his back to the guy.

"Have you guys seen Blaine?" Kurt asked frowning.

People said they didn't and Kurt smiled now, turning to Karofsky, his body millimeters away from Karofsky's and his lips close to his mouth.

"Have you seen Blaine, Dave?" Kurt asked and stroke Dave's jawline.

Dave shook his head no and Kurt pouted.

Kurt looked around and saw Blaine sitting on a bench holding Santana's hand. Kurt frowned jealously but quickly forgot about it and turned back to Karofsky.

"He's right there," Kurt said pointing to Blaine across the yard, in a bench close to the pool. "Why don't you guy there, maybe give him a few boy on boy kiss—"

Karofsky had pushed Kurt on the floor then and Kurt laughed. He stood up with help of the brunette girl that didn't seem as drunk as Kurt.

"Karofsky, if I were you I wouldn't do that." Kurt said shaking his head in a fake disappoint.

Karofsky walked away and Kurt frowned.

"What a baby." Kurt said frowning and the teenagers around him laughed. "Guys, I need to get my cock sucked, holy shit."

Kurt saw the blond guy raising his eyebrow and Kurt ignored him.

"Puckie boy," Kurt said sitting on the floor and staring at Puck. "This is a really really nice party. It's a really really nice gay party."

"What?" Puck asked frowning as the girl kissed his neck.

Kurt stood up and smirked. "If I were you I'd get to know your friends better." Kurt said raising his eyebrow. "Because most of them are faggots just like you and them call me." Kurt whispered and then laughed. "This is pathetic."

"Hummel, you're crazy." Puck laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt said and saw brownies over a table next to one of the huge glass door to get inside the house. "I'm gonna get myself more fucked up and find someone to suck my dick if you excuse me."

Kurt walked away, leaving Puck and their friends laughing and he knew that some of them were staring at his ass. Kurt had wore those tight light purple pants for a reason.

Kurt walked over to the table and smiled when he saw brownies and all kinds of drinks over it. The house had these all over it, lots of tables with lots of drinks, brownies, alcoholic drinks and Cheetos, but actually, Kurt saw alcoholic drinks all around the house. God, how do a 18 years old buy so much drinks and drugs. Kurt knew that all the food was spiked and he loved that fact.

Kurt picked a brownie with his hands and another bottle of Absolute vodka. Kurt didn't even use those red plastic cups, he just took the bottles and drank directly from it. He looked around the pool area and saw Santana and Blaine still there holding hands.

God, he hated Santana so much because she had Blaine and he hate Blaine because he was straight. Kurt frowned because his brain was starting to work a little again, so he took another brownie and started eating spiked brownies and vodka like it was the end of the world.

Kurt started feeling really, really dizzy and started forgetting about everything again. The moon looked so beautiful, so bright. Everybody looked so beautiful. So amazing. The sky looked so black and Blaine's hair was Black and he loved Blaine's hair. Kurt smiled. He loved Blaine so much, Blaine was so beautiful.

Everything was beautiful.

As Kurt finished drinking the whole bottle if vodka, he felt someone's body being pressed against his back and ass, arms being wrapped around his waist and hot breath against his ear.

"Hey." The person whispered.

Kurt smirked and looked behind. It was that blond guy he had kissed. Kurt laughed. "Hey there."

"You know you are really fucking hot." The guy said.

"Hm, yeah?" Kurt said turning around and he had now his crotch against the guys body and the guy's hands on his ass.

"So," the guy whispered smiling. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I'm versatile." Kurt said softly. "But I prefer being fucked while I fuck."

The guy nodded and smiled. "We should find another guy," he kissed Kurt's jaw. "Go upstairs," he licked his jawline and giggled. "And have some fun."

Kurt giggled and pushed him away. The guy frowned. "You go upstairs and wait for me. I'm gonna go find our third lucky man." Kurt said and walked away.

Kurt entered the house and looked around, looking for Sam.

He smiled when he saw Sam sitting on the sofa and he looked like he was thinking too hard.

Kurt walked slowly towards him and smiled because Sam looked much hotter now.

"Hey, baby." Kurt said smiling and he didn't sound as drunk as he was.

He sat on Sam's lap and Sam smiled. "Hey." Sam replied suddenly looking much happier.

Kurt kissed Sam's jaw and licked up to his ear. "I was thinking," he bit Sam's ear and licked his earlobe, then giggled, touching Sam's chest. "There's a guy who is really into me, like you are," Kurt licked his earlobe again and touched Sam's nipple. "And he is also cute blond like you." Sam smiled. "And I decided to give you and him a chance, so he's waiting for us upstairs so we can have some fun." Kurt whispered sensually but giggled after and kissed Sam's cheek.

"There's no harm on warming up you a little, right?" Sam asked, stroking Kurt's inner thigh.

"Not at all." Kurt whispered.

He pressed his lips on Sam's and quickly entered his tongue inside Sam's mouth, caressing Sam's tongue with bis sloppily and with ran one hand to Sam's back and the other stroking his nipple over his blue shirt. Kurt turned right a little and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist. Sam stood up carrying Kurt lay them down on the sofa, now Kurt on top of him.

Kurt suck in Sam's tongue and pulled away, licking his bottom lip.

"Sam Evans, you're an amazing kisser." He said and then giggled, Sam giggled along because he was also really drunk.

Everybody was drunk, Kurt assumed. If they weren't they would be bothered by Kurt kissing people and bothered by two guys making out on the living room in front of everyone. Kurt moaned as Sam's hand slid down his pants and grabbed Kurt's ass.

Kurt kissed Sam harder, forcing his hard on down on Sam's hard on.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt making out with Sam on the living room couch. "I've been looking for you for hours."

Kurt smiled with his nose against Sam's cheek. "You didn't look for me very well, cutie."

"Kurt—what are you doing?" No, Blaine wasn't drunk. He didn't drink because he wanted to enjoy his night with Kurt and because Santana and him had a lot to discuss. He drank water and pretended it was vodka. Blaine frowned at Kurt on top of Sam jealously. "Kurt, stop!" Blaine said loudly when Kurt ignored Blaine and buried his hand inside Sam's pants, palming his hard on.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him off of Sam by his arm. "What the fuck?" Sam said loudly and he sounded drunk or sleepy.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again." Blaine screamed at him and walked Kurt over to the front of the house.

"Blaine, you're so fucking hot." Kurt groaned and Blaine's eyes snapped open when he heard that.

They were on the sidewalk in front of Puck's house and Kurt pushed Blaine against the first car he saw, kissing Blaine's ear.

"What–w-what are y-you—"

"You're so fucking hot." Kurt moaned. "God, Blaine, you look so hot when you're jealous." Kurt said.

He bit Blaine's ear and forced his hips hard against Blaine's, making Blaine moan and the moment that happened, Blaine decided to let it go because he wanted Kurt more than everything. 'Was this really happening? Is this real life. This is the best day of my life.' Blaine thought smiling so wide that it hurt his face and forgetting about Kurt on top of Sam seconds ago.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's jaw and moaned lowly. He kissed back up his ear so he could whisper what he wanted. "God, Blaine, I love you so much." Kurt moaned, sliding his hands down to Blaine's ass and squeezing it.

Blaine moaned like a 14 year old virgin. 'Did he just say that?' Blaine thought and he couldn't stop smiling. 'Does he love me? Or is it just because he's drunk? Well, but people tell the truth when they are drunk—oh god.' Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's hand suddenly on his hard cock.

"God you feel so big, Blaine." Kurt moaned, moving his hands on Blaine's dick with his mouth still on Blaine's ear and his other hand squeezing Blaine's ass. "Your ass is so smooth." Kurt giggled. "I wanna fuck you." Kurt whispered. "Wanna fuck you so bad." He licked Blaine's earlobe and took his hand off Blaine's ass running it inside Blaine's shirt to his hard nipples, teasing it with his finger.

"God, Kurt." Blaine moaned.

"Wanna make you my little," He moaned. "God, my little slut." Kurt said as he squeezed hard Blaine's cock and licked the back of his ear. "Wanna fuck your," Kurt smiled looking up and then down. "Your delicious tight little virgin ass."

"Yes." Blaine moaned forgetting about the rest of the world because Kurt's hand was touching his cock.

"I want you so bad." Kurt moaned and finally attached his lips to Blaine's, moaning at the amazing feeling as Blaine's mind screamed 'finally'. "You want me to fuck you?" Kurt asked with his lips against Blaine's. "Want my dick deep down your ass?"

"Y-yes…god, y-yes, Kurt." He said and kissed Kurt again, but Kurt quickly stopped kissing him. Kurt was smelling strongly like alcohol and chocolate. He smelled like heaven.

"You want my cock in your mouth?" Kurt asked and licked Blaine's bottom lip. "My dick around your pretty lips, hm? My hot come all over your face." Kurt laughed.

He bit Blaine's lips and them licked his tongue, then punched Blaine's nipples.

Blaine had started thinking he had died and went to gay heaven. "Yes, I want it so bad." Blaine admitted.

"I've wanted you for so long." Kurt grunted. "Wanted to touch you, to kiss you," Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine, talking against his lips as he pulled his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouth and licked the back of his teeth, then he stopped and spoke more, sounding really sexy. "To make you feel s'good, baby."

"Kurt, you so hot." Blaine moaned, with his hands holding on Kurt's lower back as their kiss grew with more hunger and hotness.

"You want me, Blaine?" Kurt asked in a drunk voice and Blaine smiled.

"Yes, I want you, I want you, I've wanted you for so long. I love you so much." Blaine said as Kurt teased his nipples, and he had stop moving his hand on Blaine's cock a while ago.

"You're so hard. Is that for me, Blaine? You're hard for me because I turn you on?" Kurt teased and started moving his hand again, stroking Blaine's cock fast.

"Ohhhh…yeah, you're so hot in those black briefs and your chest is so beautiful." Blaine said lowly and he sounded like he was in pain, but all he felt was pleasure. "Your cock seems so big Kurt."

"You wanna see my cock, B.?" Kurt moaned and started giving open mouthed kiss on Blaine's neck forming small purple hickeys.

"Yes, oh…oh god, Kurt, yes." Blaine said louder.

"I could show it for you right here." Kurt chuckled. "I could fuck you right here, so everybody could see that you're mine. Do you wanna be mine?"

"Yes, please, Kurt." Blaine smiled and started feeling drunk. "I want you." He moaned. "Want to touch you." Blaine moaned again.

"Do you like kissing me more than those stupid girls?" Kurt asked smirking with his mouth on Blaine's neck.

"Yes, so much," He admitted. "Kurt, please kiss me." Blaine begged, but suddenly Kurt's body was off of his and his hands were gone. He felt the cold of the night taking over his body and he frowned. 'Was it all just a dream?'

But I wasn't. He saw Kurt running towards a girl and stealing her bottle of a drink Blaine couldn't name. He ran around drinking the liquid and he looked so happy, loose and adorable and that made Blaine smile again. After a while of watching Kurt, Kurt saw Kurt looking sadly at the bottle and throwing it on the floor. Kurt probably had had all the drink.

Kurt started screaming things Blaine couldn't understand and he started running towards Blaine's house, Blaine followed him smiling widely. As a quarterback he ran much faster, so he quickly caught up with him.

"I wanna fly!" Kurt screamed and spin around, taking Blaine's hand. "We should fly together to the moon." He said as they reached Blaine's house and giggled. "We could kiss sitting on the moon instead of kiss watching the moon." Kurt said excitedly as Blaine unlocked the door.

Blaine felt dizzy and sort of drunk. Maybe Kurt got him drunk. Kurt ran upstairs, leaving his shoes on his wat upstairs, leaving Blaine behind and quickly found himself on Blaine's bed.

Kurt started taking off his clothes because he felt so hot and his hard on was bothering him. Blaine got to his room and he was probably dreaming, this couldn't be real! Kurt was taking his shirt off and now he was only on his black tight briefs, who showed his hard cock wanting to break free.

Blaine licked his lips and quickly walked over to Kurt, sitting on his lap and kissing him sloppily. Kurt chuckled against Blaine's mouth, pushing Blaine sidewards and he started unbuttoning Blaine's mustard pants as Blaine finally touched Kurt's perfectly soft and smooth chest like he always wanted to.

"You look so hot wearing this." Kurt said looking down at Blaine's pants, trying to pull it out, but his corded nation sucked right now because he was really really fucked up. "I can always know when you're hard when you wear this." Kurt giggled as he pulled Blaine's pants out and threw it up in the air happily like a little kid.

Blaine laughed, feeling his cheeks burn and kissed Kurt again as Kurt tried to pull Blaine's shirt out of his body.

"You have to be naked because I'm naked and you're sop—" Kurt giggled. "So fickng hawt, babe." Kurt said and Blaine raised his arms so Kurt could take his shirt off.

Blaine's shirt fell on the floor as Kurt started sucking on Blaine's hard nipple. Blaine was wearing batman boxers and he felt embarrassed by Kurt who was wearing sexy black tight briefs. Kurt moaned as Blaine teased Kurt's nipple with his fingers and Kurt teased Blaine's with his tongue.

"Kurt, I wanna see it." Blaine said loudly enough for Kurt to hear it.

"See what?" Kurt looked up with his beautiful cyan eyes, looking so innocent.

"Your cock, honey." Blaine explained and petted Kurt's hair.

Kurt giggled. "You want my cock?" Kurt asked smiling now.

"Yes." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and moaned when Kurt got a little apart. "Want your cock in my mouth." Blaine said with his fingers on Kurt's waistband of his briefs.

Kurt hummed and Blaine started pulling Kurt's briefs down. Blaine's cock got even harder and his lips even wetter when he saw Kurt's cock, up against Kurt's stomach, hard as rock, in front of his face. He was so big so fucking huge, so white and thick. Blaine moaned and turned Kurt over a little so Kurt would lie on his back on the bed.

Blaine held Kurt's cock with his hands as he ran down Kurt's stomach, with his hands and lips, kissing it slowly and leaving small little bruises on his chest. He licked Kurt's V line slowly, and sucked on his skin there. He let his hand let go of Kurt's cock and his tongue met Kurt's hairless pelvis.

Kurt was perfect everywhere.

Blaine didn't really know what to do, but all he wanted to do was to lick Kurt's cock. It looked so delicious and hot.

Blaine licked his lips and licked the head of Kurt's manhood slowly and held Kurt's balls with one hand as he stroke his own also really hard cock, through his boxers.

Kurt was going between loud moans and cute giggles and Blaine thought he should take Kurt to parties more times.

Blaine licked down the side of Kurt's cock until he reached Kurt's balls with his tongue. His hands let go of Kurt's balls and his tongue started working there. He sucked on Kurt's balls, hard, stretching it a little with his mouth and holy shit, Kurt tasted so damn amazing.

Kurt's cock was now covered in pre-come. Blaine licked around his cock and up the shaft of it wetting his lips with pre-come. Kurt was moaning unstoppable now and pulling Blaine's hair. It hurt a little but he was too focused on Kurt's cock right now, his hot, hard, huge cock.

He started at Kurt's cock for a bit as he took his boxers off, listening Kurt making those sounds that went from Blaine's ear down to his cock, making him even harder. Blaine stroke his cock as he stared at Kurt's. He wanted it in his mouth so badly, so he just did like he watched on porn movies, Blaine slowly and unintentionally teasingly, took Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"God, Blaine. Yes! Oh, fuck yes." Kurt screamed.

Blaine had Kurt's cock halfway in, but he wanted more. He took kurt's cock inside his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Blaine's moans were muffled by Kurt's cock on his mouth. Kurt was too big for Blaine's mouth and all of it didn't fit in his miut but Blaine didn't care, all he cared was that Kurt's cock was the most delicious thing and he wanted to taste his cock every fucking day.

Blaine just did what his instincts were telling him to do. He tried not to hurt Kurt's cock with his teeth, so he licked it around and started sucking and bobbing his head up and down, but sucking as hard as he could, because he wanted to suck it like that so badly, he just felt like it, his cock was in control of his body now.

Everything was so hot in that moment. Blaine was so turned on he felt like his cock was so hot, he had never been so turned on and it was totally because of Kurt because he was the hottest man Blaine had ever seen.

He kept bobbing his head up and down as he sucked Kurt's cock and he didn't stop because that was making Kurt moan.

Kurt moaned louder because Blaine was sucking on him harder and harder and it hurt a little but all he could feel was pleasure.

Blaine kept sucking and he almost chocked when Kurt started moving his hips up and down like he was fucking Blaine's mouth. And he was, he was fucking Blaine's mouth really, really hard. Blaine and Kurt were both moaning and sweaty.

Blaine felt his balls burning as he stroke it and his mouth getting tired, but he didn't want to stop. Blaine wanted to make Kurt come and him himself needed to come. He felt the climax building up his cock and his body burning hot. His head was spinning and all he knew now was that Kurt's body was from heaven. He was a lost hot and delicious angel.

Kurt moaned when Blaine took his mouth off of his cock and missed the warmth, feeling the cold air hitting his cock. He pouted but raised his torso and head a little.

"Oh, Kurt, Oh fuck." Blaine moaned-screamed-grunted when Kurt grabbed his cock, lay Blaine down and put his mouth around his cock.

Kurt sucked it for a few seconds and took his mouth out of it, licking the sides and the tip of Blaine's cock.

"God, I'm gonna come." Blaine moaned.

Kurt ran up to the top of Blaine's body, getting on his knees, each knee close to each said of Blaine's hips and kissed Blaine's neck, sucking hard on the skin and marking that spot. He put his hands around Blaine's cock now, pumping it lazily.

Kurt didn't have to do much to make Blaine come. Only a few pumps and Blaine was coming hard on Kurt's hands and his stomach. He was breathing hard and moaning as he came. He took half a minute to recompose himself and catch his breath.

Kurt licked the come out of his hands slowly and teasingly, staring at Blaine with those beautiful cyan eyes as he did his job. If Blaine hasn't just came he'd be painfully hard right now.

Blaine looked down and realized Kurt still had a hard-on. Blaine smirked and pushed Kurt back, lying him down on his back on bed again. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips with his soft cock against Kurt's hard on, sucking hard on Kurt's tongue that tasted like his sweet sperm.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth because his cock was painfully hard and he really needed to come.

Blaine quickly ran down Kurt's body and now had his mouth close to Kurt's cock again. Blaine licked up the vein of Kurt's cock slowly, staring up at Kurt. Kurt stroke his arms and smirked at him.

Blaine smiled and licked the head of Kurt's cock slowly, so slowly. Suddenly, Kurt was coming on his face and holy shit, he had made Kurt come. Kurt's come felt so good all over Blaine's face. Blaine moaned and licked the come off his lips, with pleasure as he got his face closer to Kurt's and his knees beside both side of Kurt's body.

Kurt put his arms on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him down for a lazy and sloppy kiss. Blaine put each of his hands close to Kurt's both of Kurt's ear in the bed, supporting his body on his arms. Blaine felt tired but he didn't want to stop kissing Kurt because Kurt was an amazing kisser and his mouth tasted so good, even if he had drank alcohol all night.

Kurt started licking his come off of Blaine's face and Blaine could feel his cock hardening again. Kurt caught Blaine's lips again, kissing him when there was no more sperm on Blaine's face.

Kurt quickly pulled away and he looked to the blank like people do when they are about to die as Blaine looked at him, confused raising his head a little. Kurt smiled dreamily and his eyes were shiny and bright. He looked like an innocent kid or an angel.

Blaine smiled at him.

"This world is so beautiful." Kurt murmured. "I hate the world where you're straight." Kurt sighed. He sounded really high and drunk, his voice was lazy and tired and he was still trying to catch his breath. Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's jaw with his soft, perfect hands. "Good night, beautiful boy. "

And then Kurt closed his beautiful eyes, let go of Blaine's face and he was quickly fast asleep. Blaine smiled dreamily for a while, he felt so lucky and happy and amazing and good. But Blaine's smile faded and he frowned when he started thinking negative. It was over. All of it. it was fucking over. Blaine started panicking. 'What if Kurt don't remember about that tomorrow? What if—oh my god, what if Sebastian find out? What if my friends find out? What if Kurt thinks of me as a one night stand?'

Blaine sighed and felt like crying. But he didn't. Kurt was right below his body, looking perfect as always and he always felt happy around Kurt. This was the best day of his life because he was intimate with the person he loved the most in the world, not matter what was going to happen next.

Blaine sighed.

Blaine got his knees out of Kurt's sides and put their legs together a little apart from Kurt, still on his knees on the bed. He turned Kurt's body a little to the right, putting his body up where the pillows were and putting Kurt's head over a pillow, letting him rest well. He covered Kurt's body with his plaid red covers and smiled, leaving a peck on Kurt's lips.

Kurt looked so beautiful and peaceful when he was asleep. Kurt always looked beautiful. Kurt was perfect. Blaine was obsessed with Kurt. Blaine laughed at himself as he threw his boxers on the floor and lay below the covers, by Kurt's side, bringing him closer, Kurt's head letting go of the pillow and resting his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine sighed and now more than everything, Blaine was sure that he loved Kurt more than anything in the world.

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT DO NOT KEEP GOING WITHOUT READING THIS. Yes, yes, Quinn and Rachel were making out and Quinn is pregnant. **_

_**I just wanted to tell you guys that this Kurt is Kurt from season 4, he's doesn't get embarrassed when people talked about sex and he's comfortable with sex. He's not innocent like season 1,2 and half of the season 3. He's a tease and he definitely loves cock. But this Kurt of this story is not like he was on this chapter. He doesn't tell people whatever he wants and he doesn't sexually talk like that unless in bed. He's like Kurt season 4 don't forget it, he's mature. He acted like this on this chapter because he was extremely drunk, that's all. **_

_This chapter was so amazing to write it came out so easily and I love writing smut, I always get turned on._

_If you want less smut please tell me, if it's too heavy. I don't think it is because this is reated M and you were warned when you started reading this, but if you think it's too much I can try to cool down my boner a bit._

_Review, tell me if you hate it if you love it, tell me what do you wanna see after this and please give me one shots ideas, I will write anything for you guys!_

_I need a feedback, I wanna know if you guys want them to date already or if you guys want more sex and not relationship for a while, decide._

_Tell me if you hated Brittana and Faberry in this and tell me what other ships you wanna see._

_I am crisscolfern on twitter tumblr ask fm and Instagram. Follow me._

_Thanks for all the followers and reviews._

_Review, pretty please._

_You're loved by me!_

_-J. S._


	7. Chapter 7

Sort of incest. Not actual incest it's just a talk about attraction.

* * *

The first thing Kurt realized that morning was that he wasn't in his room. He looked around the room and couldn't quite guess where he was but it wasn't his room for sure. The second thing was that his head hurt and everything was too bright, too loud, too painful.

Everything was spinning, his vision was blurry and his mouth was too dry. He felt like he was going to die. All his body hurt, his back and his shoulders were making him wanna beg someone to kill him. He felt a bitter taste on his mouth and he smelled like shit.

Then he realized that was a body by his side and he really didn't want to know who that person was. His heart started beating so fast he was starting to feel dizzy and his body started shaking.

Kurt shut his eyes tight, trying to remember what happened. He shook his head in frustrating but he didn't move his body, he stood still because he was scared to wake the person up and to face the stupid things he probably had done last night.

Kurt wasn't a person who normally drank alcohol. He was always the designated driver and hated drugs. The first time he had alcohol, Sebastian said that everything he said was related to sex and that he looked crazy.

Kurt opened his eyes and frowned. 'This can't be happening. I did not sleep with a stranger. This can't be happening.'

He closed and opened his eyes again and again until he could see properly. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and yawned.

'Oh, my god. I'm in Blaine's room.' Kurt gasped. 'Oh my god.' His mind started working then. There were a million thoughts disturbing his mind. He had no idea of what had happened but he knew he had screwed everything up. 'Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Holy fucking shit.'

Kurt was losing his breath. He was probably also losing his mind. He was now breathing hard, inhaling and exhaling as fast as he could. His body was cold and his hands were shaking and now he was crying. He was actually sobbing, sobbing loudly and letting the tears stream down his face.

Kurt realized Blaine was waking up, so he stood up and quickly rushed to get his clothes that were on the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine called in a sleepy voice. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt didn't answer, he only sobbed as he put his clothes on quickly and looked for his coat.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, moving his torso up. "What's wrong?" His eyes were wide opened now.

Kurt didn't reply again. He picked his bag and put it around his body and looked at Blaine.

Kurt sighed, trying to stop crying. "Blaine, I know you're straight and we were drunk and shit." Kurt sighed. "I know my boundaries, don't think I'm a sex addict or something or a predator gay or whatever." Kurt sobbed and put his hands on his head. "I'm so fucking sorry, Blaine."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you freaking out? What—what's—"

"I know you were drunk and you probably don't remember but we were both naked sleeping in the same bed and I stink. We had sex. I don't remember but I know we did and I'm so sorry, Blaine. I know you have a girlfriend and you love her or whatever and —fucking god. I'm just really sorry."

Kurt quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door, he ran downstairs and when he opened the door he realized he had forgotten his coat but he didn't go back there. He quickly entered his car because he didn't have a coat on and it was freezing and drove away.

Kurt parked his car in the end of the street of Blaine's street because he was crying too much. 'I can't believe I ruined our friendship because of a drunk mistake.' Kurt sobbed. 'Why can't my drunk side understand that Blaine is straight?' Kurt sighed.

Kurt rested his hands on the steering wheel and sighed again, trying to recompose himself. His lips were shivering because of the cold and his hands shaking.

Kurt heard his phone ringing inside his bag. Kurt sighed taking his phone from inside his bag and unlocked it typing the phone password—which he really needed to change because the password was Blaine.

He had 1 text and 10 missed calls from his dad, 2 missed calls and one text from Mercedes, 1 missed call from Tina, 1 missed call from Quinn, 2 texts from Rachel and 24 texts and 12 missed calls from Blaine. God, Blaine was fast.

When Kurt read the text his dad had sent he frowned because he probably had sent him texts but he didn't remember. But he didn't send it. Someone else did.

_**From: Dad; To: Kurt**_

_**Kurt is everything alright? You haven't texted me in hours. You always texts me.**_

_**From: Dad; To: Kurt**_

_**Should I be worried?**_

_**From: Dad; To: Kurt**_

_**Are you asleep?**_

_**From: Kurt; To: Dad**_

_**Hey, Mr. Hummel. Kurt is okay. He's asleep.**_

_**From: Dad; To: Kurt**_

_**Who's this?**_

_**From: Kurt; To: Dad**_

_**It's Blaine.**_

_**From: Dad; To: Kurt**_

_**Okay, make sure he's okay. Tell him to be home in the morning.**_

_**From: Kurt; To: Dad**_

_**I will.**_

And he opened the unread text.

_**From: Dad; To: Kurt**_

_**Thanks, buddy.**_

Kurt frowned. How did Blaine know his password? Did he just guessed that Kurt was deeply in love with him? Kurt sighed, replying his dad's texts.

_**From: Kurt; To: Dad**_

_**I will be home at night. I'm going to Mercedes' house.**_

Kurt ignored the text Blaine was sending because he was avoiding getting his heart-broken. Kurt knew what Blaine was going to say like every straight guy says. He'd say things like 'you filthy faggot you raped me' or 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted a faggot' and Kurt really didn't wanna hear that from his best friend—or his ex-best friend or something.

_**From: Mercedes; To: Kurt**_

_**Hey, we're going to Santana's house. We're looking for you like crazy!**_

Kurt ignored her text and read the next from Rachel.

_**Rachel: Kurt, I really need a friend right now, I know you were mad because I said that stuff about you but I really need you.**_

_**Rachel: Kurt, I'm so sorry, please, can you come over. I can't be alone right now.**_

_**Kurt: I'm coming over, honey. Hold on tight, okay?**_

Kurt sighed and tried to ignore all his problems for a while because he his friend needed him right now and his friends were more important than his stupid love life.

Kurt drove away on his way to Rachel's.

* * *

Rachel was curled up in bed, hugging her stuffed bunny and sobbing loudly. 'My man' sang by Barbra Streisand was playing loudly but Rachel's sobs were even louder and the room was dark.

Kurt opened her door—the door making that annoying squeaking noise that Kurt hated—and Rachel looked up, looking scared but then relaxed when she saw Kurt. Kurt turned the lights on and walked towards the pink weird bed.

"Hey," she said lowly, trying to clean her wet cheeks with her hands and sniffing.

"Hey." Kurt said, sitting on Rachel's bed by her side and turning the music off so they could talk.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your dads. They were on their way out saying that you asked them to buy you chocolates and candles or something." Kurt sighed with his arms crossed. "Can you get me a blanket before we start talking, because it's snowing and I'm fucking freezing."

"Alright." She stood up and quickly picked a wool blanket from the top of her wardrobe an handed it to Kurt.

Kurt moaned lowly when he felt the warm blanket against his skin and smiled. "Thank you very very much."

"Thanks for coming." She said sitting up, trying to stop crying because of Kurt's presence.

"You know I will always be here for you, Rach." Kurt said smiling sympathetically.

"You're my best friend." She sobbed and lay down again, resting her head on Kurt's lap.

Kurt stroke her hair and her arm, trying to comfort her. "Do you wanna talk or you just want me to hold you?"

She gave Kurt a laugh-cry and smiled quickly, sitting up again indicating that she wanted to talk.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

"All the girls went to Santana's house and they didn't invite me." Rachel complained.

The girl sniffed and tried to smile at Kurt. "You're not crying because of that, are you?" He asked frowning.

"No—no, of course not." Rachel laughed lowly as she wiped the tears away. "It's Finn."

"Oh," Kurt tried not to frown." What happened?"

"He broke up with me." Rachel sobbed.

"You really cheated?" Kurt asked not in a judging tone.

"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "But it was just a mistake. I love Finn, I really, really love him."

"But…"

"But we were fighting because he lied to me about his first time and I ran out of his house and all the girls were too busy for me except Quinn."

"Oh, Where were I?" Kurt asked soundings disappointed.

"I didn't wanna talk to you because Finn will become your brother in after in two months and I thought you were gonna be upset—"

"Rach, I could never judge you." Kurt said softly, stroking her arm.

"I know. But I was scared. I'm so sorry." Rachel said between sobs and hugged Kurt, tightly.

"It's okay, honey." He said stroking her back.

They hugged for a while and Kurt started crying too. Rachel realized that and pulled off if the hug.

"You're crying. Why are you crying?" She said, looking worried.

"I-I—" Kurt sighed. "Finish telling my the Quinn thing and I will tell you." Kurt said thinking that she's forget later.

"Well I called Quinn and she came over," She explained as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "And then we were talking and she kissed me. I never thought of Quinn that way and I like man. I'm not gay. But I was so sad and she was there to comfort me so I just kissed her back. Because I was feeling lonely and everything was screwed."

Rachel sighed and continued her explanation. "I don't like Quinn that way, I—I, I was really lonely and upset and I just let it go, so we ended up naked in my bed. Finn and I didn't talk for weeks and Quinn kept comforting me."

She took a deep breath and Kurt knew she was struggling on not crying. "Rachel, you can cry. It's fine. Just let it go. I'm your friend."

"Okay." She chuckled and took a deep breath. "I didn't have sex with Quinn though. We just kissed and got naked together once, and the other time because I was drunk, I don't really remember." She was crying again. "I love Finn, I think I just kept seeing Quinn because I wanted to hurt him like he did to me."

"How did he find out?"

"Last night at Puck's party. I was with Quinn in a room and he saw us. He started screaming because I was cheating on him with his ex and that was painful and he said he didn't want to see me ever again. Then I asked Blaine to take me home because he seemed to be the only sober kid in that place."

Kurt felt the tears trying to escape his eyes because of the mention of Blaine but he didn't. "Did he—did he talk about me? When did he take you?"

"Okay. Let me explain, better. I got to Puck's party late, I think I even saw you and Blaine coming from Blaine's house. The first person I saw—"

Rachel suddenly stopped talking and Kurt frowned confused. "What?"

"Your phone keeps buzzing." She complained.

"It's just Blaine. Keep going."

"Okay, the first person I saw there besides you and Blaine was Quinn. She looked at me and then walked upstairs. I followed her and we were quickly naked. She was apparently drunk and I felt like she was getting me drunk. Someone walked in on us but we couldn't see who it was and that scared me, so I tried to stop Quinn but she was really drunk. So Finn walked in on us and I ran out of the room, trying to find someone sober. I found you but you were sitting on the top of the stairs and you ignored me like you couldn't hear me—"

"I don't remember that." Kurt said. "I just remember getting there, Sam saying he wanted to make out or something and brownies, lots and lots of brownies." Kurt sighed. He really wanted to remember.

"Okay, anyways, so I saw Blaine and he sounded and looked sober, so I asked him to take me home and he did. He was looking for you and said something about talking to Santana but I told him I really needed a ride and that I would tell him what a happened and told him that my house was near there but I was scared to walk." She stopped trying to catch her breath because she was talking really fast.

"Relax, Rach. Breath." Kurt said calmly, holding her hand.

"Okay, so he said he'd take me and I was really surprised because later that day he hated me and now he was helping me and it was weird but he is such a nice guy, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt sighed.

"He heard me, he asked me if I wanted him to stay with me, he gave me advices, he held me and let me cry in his arms, he was so so nice, Kurt. I've never thought he'd be like that and he put all of our differences aside to help me. And I was impressed."

Kurt let go of her hand and rested his back and head on the headboard of the bed. "Can you do me a favor? I know you're upset, but my head hurts so bad and I really need an aspirin."

"Oh, right there." She said pointing to the bedside table. "I had a headache for crying too much."

Kurt gave her a sad smile and she nodded.

"Okay, as I was saying," she said as Kurt drank the medication. "Blaine listened to me and really helped me. I think he's the nicest guy I've ever met."

Kurt sighed. "He's very nice."

Rachel looked around her room awkwardly like she needed to say something. She kept looking at Kurt and them at the bed.

Kurt sighed. "What, Rachel?"

"You said you would tell me why you were crying." She said looking at the floor.

"I—" Kurt raised his eyebrows and gave her a stolid look. "Blaine and I—we-well…"

"Tell me already! I told you everything."

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything that happened last night. I am so confused and scared. I don't know what I did and I don't—Rachel I—" He could hold it back anymore.

He started crying and he let it go. He cried, and cried and Rachel held him. He cried in her arms for half an hours and she just stroke his back and kissed his forehead, trying to comfort him.

Kurt finally started crying and smiled at her, sadly. He took a deep breath and Rachel smiled back at him.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine." Rachel said as Kurt let go of her and wiped his tears away.

Kurt rested his body back on the headboard of the bed and sighed. "It's fine. If I don't share this with someone I will explode."

They both giggled and then she smiled. "No judgment."

"Okay. Last night, like we already know, I went to Puck's party. Then this morning I woke up naked in Blaine's bed and he was also naked."

Rachel didn't seem chocked or disgusted. Her face was straight with no emotion and like she said, no judgment.

"Do you think you…"

"Of course! And I always get really crazy for sex when I am drunk. Sebastian told me that. And I know he's straight and I know my boundaries and I took advantage of him when he was drunk! I feel so dirty and disgusting."

Rachel sighed and she gave Kurt a suspicious look, like she didn't agree with him. "Kurt...I don't think that happened..."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Kurt asked scowling.

"No! Of course not! I believe that you two woke up in bed naked but…I don't think Blaine was drunk."

"What?" He asked slack-jawed.

"He wasn't drunk when he took me home you know that and…he told me this thing about you…"

"Just say it already!" Kurt said sounding anxious and nervous.

"He told be that he wasn't going to drink that night because he wanted to enjoy your first McKinley party with you. He told me he was really excited and that's why he left me here and quickly left. Even if he asked me if I wanted him to stay."

"H-he, what?" Kurt was really, really confused.

"Yeah, maybe he wanted that. Maybe he wanted you." Rachel said, playing with her hair.

"I-I didn't think of that possibility, Rachel. Blaine is straight." Kurt weirdly gasped.

"I'm straight too, but I messed around with Quinn."

Kurt suddenly realized what had happened. Blaine had had sex with him just as a one night stand, like Quinn and Rachel did. He used him because him and Santana probably had a fight.

"Oh my God, he's such a jerk." Kurt said frowning and instead of sadness and guilty, he started feeling really angry. "That fucking prick!"

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked shaking her head no.

"He slept with me to punish Santana! Like you did with Finn. He used me." Kurt started crying again. "I thought he was my friend. I even thought he liked me as more than that."

"Kurt, I don't think that—"

"Rachel, I'm sorry, okay? I know you're struggling, but I can't," He had trouble speaking because he was crying really hard. "I can't really be or talk with anyone right now. I'm so—god it hurts so bad." He said as the sadness started to fill his heart again. "You should go over to Finn's and talk to him."

"Kurt, this is a mis-understood, he didn't—"

"I'm sorry, Rach. I really have to go I can't—" he sobbed loudly. "I can't do this."

He let the blanket fall on the floor on his way out and frowned when he got out of the house, his lips were purple and his felt like he was going to freeze or die. He quickly entered his house and went home.

* * *

Blaine was a mess. He was crying like crazy. His heart and his body ached badly. His head hurt because of all the crying and his world was ruined.

Blaine sobbed as he buried his face on the pillow Kurt had slept, even with all the alcohol smelling like vanilla and strawberry.

Blaine had been crying for hours. He was going between crying, trying to stop crying, crying more, texting Kurt, crying even more, calling Kurt, crying even more because Kurt ignored him and calling Kurt again.

Blaine needed to talk to someone and be felt really, really down, so he just cried himself to sleep and slept all day in his huge, lonely house.

* * *

"Kurt?" Burt asked when he heard the front door opening.

Nobody answered and he stood up, in case it was a robber.

He saw Kurt tiptoe in the house, but he stopped when he saw Kurt.

Kurt's eyes were really red, he looked really tired. He had bag under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His lips were purple and his skin was really pale. He had his arms around his body and he was shaking. He had never seen Kurt like that. Not even when he was in the hospital. He always took care of his appearance no matter what and seeing Kurt like this really worried in.

Kurt threw his car keys on the small glass table where they usually left the keys and a picture of Kurt's mom. Kurt sighed and tried to walked pass his dad but he stopped him.

"Kurt, aren't you gonna say hi?" Burt asked sarcastically.

"Hi." Kurt sighed. "Bye." And he tried to walk past Kurt again but the bigger man stopped him again.

"Kurt, what happened, you look like—like—"

"Shit?" Kurt asked with tired eyes.

"Watch your language, Kurt. Since when you use words like that. You always get mad when I do because your mom hated words like that. What happened to you? Where were you? Are you using drugs?"

Kurt scoffed. "Dad I'm not—I'm not using drugs, okay? I had a rough, night."

"What? Were you with that Sebastian guy again? Blaine told me you were okay." Burt said confused.

"He was very okay. I wasn't." Kurt said staring at the floor.

"Wait, what, what happened? Did he do anything?"

"Dad," Kurt said and started crying. "I—I am not okay, right now, okay? I an freezing. And I am really, really sad, but it's not something bad physically, besides my frozen body, nobody hurt me, I mean not physically, nobody did anything bad, okay? Can I tell you this later?"

"Come on, Kurt. We tell each other everything!" Burt said frowning. "You even told me how you regretted sleeping with guys that you didn't know and I told you that I warned you and you told me you loved Blaine—"

"Dad! I know, okay!" Kurt said loudly and for the first time in years, he raised his voice to his dad. "I was there when we had this talk and I am gonna tell you what happened, just not now. I am cold as hell, my body hurts a lot and I really need a shower, I stink and I need some pills and I'm really sad, so just let me go upstairs and sleep until tomorrow."

"Well, okay." Burt cleaned his throat. "You go take a shower and I'll leave some pills, a warm blanket just out of the dryer and some food in your room, okay? So you'll rest, eat, get warm and tomorrow we'll talk, alright?" He said patting Kurt's shoulders.

"Thanks, dad." He hugged his dad and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt pulled away and walked away.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Burt told Kurt as he walked lazily upstairs.

"Alright, dad!"

* * *

"Blaine?" Santana asked when she entered Blaine's room.

She had a spare key so she pretty much entered there with no warning all the time since Blaine's mom was traveling.

She saw Blaine asleep in his bed and frowned because it was already 4PM on a Sunday. Blaine hated sleeping in the afternoon because he had trouble sleeping at night when he did that.

For a second Santana thought he was dead, but then, he snored. She smiled gladly and walked towards his bed.

She sat by Blaine's side and shook his body, trying to wake him up. "Blaine, wake up."

He didn't even move.

"Blaine, wake up." She said a little louder, shaking him faster. "Wake your fucking lazy ass, Blaine Devon Anderson." She screamed.

Blaine snapped his eyes open and went to a sitting positing, looking scared and confused. He looked around and then he saw Santana there.

"Santana!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. You haven't texted me or called me. You always call me on Sundays! Unless when Kurt's here and you text me telling he's here. I was worried."

"I'm sorry—I'm just really not okay."

"You told him?" Santana asked.

_"Thank you, Blaine." Rachel said as she wiped her tears away and stood out of Blaine's car in front of her house._

_"You sure you don't want me to stay? You look really sad. I think you need a friend right now." Blaine said wrinkling his nose._

_"How did you become so nice, Blaine Anderson?"_

_Blaine laughed. "I'm not."_

_"Go have fun with your best friend in his first party ever." She said smiling._

_"If anything, text or call me." Blaine said smiling._

_"I'll be fine, don't worry."_

_"Bye." Blaine said and drove off._

_The ride back to Puck's house was quicker than when they left. It had no sobs and boyfriend drama so it was faster. Blaine sang along with the radio as Cough Syrup by Young The Giant played._

_He parked his car in his house and locked the door. He made a quick stop in his house to leave the key and his phone in there because at a Puckerman party he never knew what could happen._

_He walked humming a random song and smiling like a fool because he was going to be with Kurt in a nice party and he liked that thought._

_He entered the party and saw the drunk teenagers, some of them vomiting, some of them making out, some of them dancing randomly and some of them getting high or drunk._

_Blaine greeted people who greeted him with a big smile and lots of high-fives. He looked around, trying to find Kurt. He sighed when he realized Kurt was nowhere to be seen._

_"Hey, Blaine." Santana said and gave a peck on his lips._

_"I'm not in the mood, Tana." Blaine said glowering._

_"I'm sorry, but we need to talk." Santana said and she sounded serious._

_"Are you going to break up with me?" He asked, sounding hurt but he wasn't really._

_"No! No, honey, of course not. Bf is not only for boyfriend in your case, it's also best friend." She said sweetly._

_Blaine smiled at her and she led him down the rock stairs. They walked to the end of the backyard, holding hands. They sat on a comfortable swing set sofa they found there._

_"So…what's up?" Blaine asked distracted, still looking for Kurt._

_"Pay attention on me! This is important." Santana said rudely and put her hand on both sides of Blaine's jaw, turning his head so he'd face her._

_"Sorry. Okay. I'm paying attention. Shoot."_

_"I know you're in love with Kurt." _

_"What?" He asked gaping at Santana for a while and then shaking his head no. "I'm not—I'm not in love with Kurt."_

_"Cut it out. I know you are. I know you better than anyone in this place. I've known you since forever. We've been neighbors since we were fucking born, Anderson."_

_Blaine's heart was beating really fast and his voice was shaken "Santana, I'm not—" _

_"Don't." Santana sighed. "Don't pretend you're not in love with him._

_I see how you stare at him. How before you meet him at his locker you stop and stare at him, how when he's writing or doing work in our French class, you stare at him, how you always wait for him in the parking lot and only enter the school minutes after him so you can meet him at his locker, how you fucking stare at his ass all the damn time, how you two change glances in glee club, how he's aways at your house, how your eyes shine and you get overly excited when you talk about him, how you're threaten people's life to protect him, how you eyefuck him all the fucking time—I bet you even jerk off thinking about him—, how every time we talk you always end up talking about him, how you draw little hearts in your notebook when he's not in your classes and I know those hearts aren't because of me, my initials aren't K.H."_

_Blaine sighed, did he really do all of that? "Santana—"_

_"How you always say that Kurt should have a solo at sectionals because of how amazing his voice is, how you forget the world exists when he performs at glee club, how you look at him like he's the most perfect thing in the world. God, Blaine, you're so fucking in love with him and I can perfectly see it only with your acts."_

_"Is it that obvious?" He asked, not daring to look at Santana._

_"Yes."_

_He sighed again. "Do you think everyone will notice?"_

_"No. I'm the only one who knows you enough to see those things, your other friends are ignorant douches."_

_Blaine smiled. "True."_

_"I've known you were gay since we were 10 when you got super excited when I asked you to cut my hair and let you even put makeup on me in Halloween. I've known you were gay since you freaked out because of the backstreet boys and always said you were in love with the blond one. I've known you were gay since you always told me how much you loved bow ties and were it every damn day. I've known you were gay since those kids at the park we used to play made fun of you because you were apparently too feminine."_

_"And you beat them up." Blaine chuckled._

_"And I beat them up." She sighed. "Because I love you, Blainey. I will always protect you."_

_"You're not mad? Aren't we supposed to be dating?" Blaine said now looking at Santana._

_"No." She smiled. "I love you, Blaine. You're my best friend. I've always loved you like my little brother. We were never really boyfriend and girlfriend. We just made people think we were. I mean, we haven't made out in years."_

_Blaine laughed. "Yeah." He sighed. "Do you really love me? I mean as a friend? Do you? After I pretending all this time?"_

_"I love you and I'm not mad. I love you, Blaine. You know it. I've always been there for you. When you were in the hospital for weeks and I was there everyday after school—even though you didn't tell me why—. I used to always let you come to my house when your dad used to hit you—and now I understand why he did it—."_

_Blaine sighed._

_"I was there when you broke your leg because someone threw you inside a dumpster. I was there when those kids were mean to you at school and I told them to back off. I was there for you every time those guys from your old school tried to hurt you. I was always there for you."_

_Blaine sighed. "Thank you for everything." He said and his eyes were tearing up._

_He tried to hug Santana but she pulled him away. "Our talk is not finish bow tie boy."_

_Blaine laughed. "Alright."_

_"We're gonna let people think we're still together. We're gonna kiss in school sometimes, kiss after you score a touchdown and I'm there cheering. Have lunch together and let people think that until you're ready to come out, okay?"_

_Blaine frowned. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I don't get it—I—"_

_"Didn't I tell you I love you and I will always be here for you?" Santana asked._

_"I know it's not just that. I know you, Santana, there's something you're not telling me." He said crossing his arms._

_She sighed. "Okay, I haven't been honest about who I am too—"_

_"I knew it!" Blaine said looking like a 5 year old. "Wait is that Kurt? Is he kissing a girl?" He sounded jealous and sad._

_"Ignore him. We're in the middle of a serious conversation." She smiled. "I like girls, Blaine. I've always did. I like girls the way that I supposed to feel about boys."_

_"That's explain your weird obsession with the spice girls."_

_She laughed._

_"I also know you're in love with Brittany."_

_She sighed. "Blaine, can I explain?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I wasn't honest with who I was. I always knew I liked girls, but I kept pushing those feelings away and pretending I didn't like Brittany and we made out and stuff and she said we should talk about feelings and I pretend I didn't care but I knew I was in love with her. I've known since I first saw her in the locker room after Cheerios practice."_

_Blaine laughed. "Was she naked?"_

_"No! Oh my god, Blaine."_

_"Sorry, keep going." Blaine stopped. "Wait he's kissing a guy now! That prick."_

_"Whatever, let me speak!" she sighed. "Okay, I am in love with Brittany. And I decided I was going to tell you after we were honest with each other. After we decided to help each other until we are both ready to tell people the truth."_

_"I'm totally okay with that." Blaine said smiling and took her hand. "We are gonna help each other, okay? When we come out, we're gonna take care of each other and not let anyone bring us down."_

_"Totally. Nobody can beat us." She smiled._

_"Are you okay?" Blaine asked._

_"How long have you known you were gay?" Santana asked letting go of Blaine's hand._

_"I can't tell you. It's creepy." Blaine laughed._

_"Come on, you're my hommie." She joked and fist bumped his shoulder playfully._

_"Okay…don't call me a creep…" he sighed. "One day Cooper was babysitting me and I saw him naked in the bathroom and the I totally knew. I was 12. I've never liked girls, though. I always looked at boys and had crushes on boys, but before I didn't know people thought it was wrong. Then after I knew what homosexuality really was I questioned myself a lot but my brother just made me sure."_

_Santana laughed. "Okay, that's creepy."_

_"How bout you?" He asked lowly._

_"Spice girls." She laughed. "I was so in love with her I always told my mom I was going to marry baby spice."_

_Blaine chuckled. "Your mom knows?"_

_"Yeah. She's cool with it. I told her about Brittany and she was the one who told me to talk to you about this. Not the hiding part though."_

_"My parents know too...well my mom is okay with it she always asks if I have a boyfriend I even told her about Kurt, but my dad…"_

_"I know Blaine…we don't have to talk about it."_

_"Thanks." He said and let out a relieved sigh._

_"Are you and Kurt together?"_

_"No. But I want us to be—oh my god look at that guy all over him! I have to go get him!"_

_"He's drunk, Blaine. Don't worry."_

_"Ugh." Blaine said as he watched Kurt whispering in the guy's ear. "I'm gonna go get him." _

_Blaine stood up but Santana pulled him back. "Only if you promise the moment you see him you're gonna tell him you love him."_

_Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt and the guy entering the house._

_"Santana, stop!" Blaine said loudly, overly worried and even more jealous._

_"I am serious! You have to promise me!" Santana said loudly._

_"Santana, I can't! He would never love me back! He'll be mad and he'll leave me and—"_

_"Stop being such a drama queen. Of course he likes you, who wouldn't."_

_"But he's drunk. I think, he looks drunk."_

_"Well, that's good because drunk people normally tell the truth." Santana giggled._

_"I gotta go get him!"_

_"You have to promise!"_

_"Okay, I promise!" Blaine said letting go of her hand and running to get Kurt._

"Yes, I mean—no, I mean—he was—I—" Blaine mumbled. "We—well, we..."

"Spit it out, Anderson." Santana said annoyed.

"I gave him a blow job." He said, staring at the blank. "Well…we gave each other blowjobs—that's not the point."

"Okay, then what?"

"Okay, we slept naked in the same bed and cuddling and I was really happy because that happened, but Kurt woke up and freaked out, saying he was sorry or something. And now he won't answer my calls or talk to me or even text me."

"That's fucked up." She said haunted.

"And I was so confused and sad, like really, really sad and I—"

"Okay, have you talked to him?" Santana asked, tired of his babbling.

"No, I told you he is ignoring my call, texts—"

"So, what? Go over to his house!"

"I'm trying to give him his space! Have you talked to Brittany? Hypocrite!"

"Shut up. I talked to her you idiot and she said she loved me back and she was okay on keeping it a secret because she loves me!" She said with a proudly smile. "Quote 'I'm yours, proudly so.'"

"I'm happy for you. But now I'm sad again because Kurt hates me!"

"How do you even know that?" She asked wrathfully. "You're so ignorant!"

"What?" He asked really offended. "I'm not! He ran out of my room when we were in a intimate moment!"

"He was drunk! He probably doesn't remember." Santana sighed. "Think about it, Blaine! Think like you are Kurt. What would make you run out. He's gay and he thinks you're fucking straight!"

Blaine thought a for a bit and still didn't understand. He looked at Santana confused.

She grunted. "You're so stupid! He thinks he made you do that! Or I don't know like he molested you or something because you're straight in his mind. He was probably scared."

"Santana, I can't face him—"

"Okay, lets put the facts together." She sighed trying to be patient. "You told him you loved him or not."

"I did! But he was drunk, Tana!"

"Okay, did he say something when you told him?"

"Before I told him he said he loved me so much. But he was drunk."

"God, Blaine, you're such a pussy, such a scared little boy, go fight for what's yours, go get your man, Blaine! If you love him, show it. And if he doesn't love you back, make him love you!"

Blaine sighed. He thought for a minute and then suddenly smiled widely. "You're right."

"I'm always right." She shrugged.

"I'm gonna go over there right now and tell him how much I love him." Blaine said and jumped out of bed, walking towards the door.

"Blaine." Santana stopped him when he had his hand on the doorknob. "Put some pants on."

He looked down and realized he was in his superman boxers and a sweatshirt. "Oh, yeah."

"Actually, take a shower first, you stink."

* * *

Kurt was with his dad in the living room, on the couch, watching 'Mamma Mia', Kurt loved the movie but Burt watched because of 'the woman from devil wears Prada' a movie that Kurt had made his dad watch with him too.

He was being embraced by his dad's warm embrace and covered by a warm blanket. They were drinking hot chocolate and the movie was ending.

Kurt had cried on his dad's shoulder for hours, not saying anything, just crying. Blaine had really hurt him and he loved Blaine so much.

Kurt was really upset, so upset that he had slept from 12PM to 3PM the next day. He had taken a relaxing and warm bath and after dad his dad invited him to watch a movie.

Burt offered Kurt food but Kurt felt so sick that he didn't wanna eat anything. Except hot chocolate. Kurt loved hot chocolate because it was one of the things that reminded him of his mom. He remember that him, his mom and dad always drank chocolate at night in all December. Every night of the month they did it until Christmas, since Kurt was three years old and Burt knew it was the only thing that Kurt would never refuse was the hot chocolate that only his dad knew how to make.

Kurt cried so much on his dad's shoulder that his head hurt more than when he was hungover and his eyes were really, really red, he had started coughing and felt even more sick because he was crying too much. Then Burt gave him hot chocolate and he finally calm down.

Kurt wasn't crying a bit now. He was really distracted singing along with the movie and laughing. Burt smiled when Kurt had started enjoying their time together and he was happy that he had relaxed a bit.

"So, Kurt—"

"Shh, old man. It's not over."

"Why do we have to watch the credits."

"Because we have to give credit for everyone who worked on the movie!" He said, wide eyed and resting his lips on the porcelain mug.

Burt laughed. "That's boring."

"Okay," Kurt said still staring closely at the tv. "So what if I worked on a movie as the figurine guy or just an assistance, wouldn't you like to read my name on the screen." He finished as the credits ended and the home screen of the DVD appeared.

"You make a fair point." Burt chuckled.

Kurt let go of his dad and sat a little apart form him with his legs crossed in a Indian style.

"What's wrong?" His dad asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Kurt sighed. "Don't worry if I stop crying. It's just heartache."

"Okay. I will worry, but go on." Burt said with a straight face.

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath and started explaining. "I went over to Blaine's like I said, but I lied. I know we have a pact, but I'm so sorry, dad, I didn't mean to lie."

"It's okay. But as a punishment you will wash the dishes." Burt said half smiling.

Kurt frowned.

"I'm kidding, kiddo. Keep talking."

"Okay, as I was saying. I went over to Blaine's but Blaine's friend was having a party and he invited us, so we went to this party…" Kurt cleaned his throat. "Blaine was really excited and stuff, but I told him to go have fun, then I remember having some brownies and some drinks and I don't remember anything else."

"Kurt didn't I tell you the other day that kids spiked the brownies with drugs—"

"I know, dad. I was really upset because of Sebastian. He kept calling me and I really wanted to forget. I also wanted to forget my love for Blaine."

"I don't see why you're so sad, I mean…you just got drunk—"

"Dad it's—it's not that, I-I—"

"You can tell me anything, buddy."

"I woke up naked in Blaine's bed."

Kurt knew that Burt wanted to tell him a bunch of things telling him not to give his body to those who didn't love him but they already had that talk, so he didn't say anything.

"And I freaked out, because I thought I had taken advantage of him when he was drunk, because he's straight, but I didn't! I found out that he was sober and he had sex with me to make his girlfriend mad. Dad he used me and I wasn't even sober! I didn't even know what was happening."

"What—where the—where does her!"

"Dad, It's fine."

"It's not, Kurt. He can't just use you."

"I—"

"Okay, let's think about this, who told you that—"

Burt was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Kurt frowned, because it was probably Carole. And he got sad because his dad had an amazing relationship and Kurt didn't. He sighed and lay down on the couch, hugging his own body as Burt walked towards the door.

"If it's for me I'm dead!" Kurt said hiding his face under the blanket.

Burt chuckled as he unlocked the door but his smile quickly faded.

"What are you doing here?" Burt asked furiously when he saw Blaine standing there.

"Burt, I need—I need to see Kurt. He—I—"

"Kid, you hurt my son enough already, so I'd rather ask you to leave."

"Is it Blaine?" Kurt asked from the couch.

Burt stepped out of his house in the cold dark night and shut the door.

"Look, kid, Kurt is everything I have, and you hurt him so you gotta go." Burt said calmly.

"Sir, I swear, I have to explain things to Kurt, he hasn't talked to me or let me talk!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I think you should leave."

"Mr. Hummel, let me please talk to him.

"I don't thin so, Blaine. I'm sorry bud."

Burt gave Blaine an apologetical smile, he patted the small boy's shoulder, entered the house and shut the door, leaving Blaine there, alone.

* * *

_A/N: I am so tired! Please give me feedback. Everything will be solved on the next chapter and after that we'll see only klaine fluffy for 5 chaps and klainemas._

_if youare mad at me because I don't update the other fics telld_

_Please review, tell me what you think what you loved what you hated seeing and what you wanna see here._

_you're loved my me._

_I'm really sleepy bye._


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own glee! Warnings: fluffy fluffy I may vomit_

* * *

Blaine thought Burt liked him. Blaine thought by now everything would going to be okay. He thought that right now him and Kurt would be kissing and happy.

Blaine sighed. It was freezing. He was only wearing a black polo shirt, light blue pants and a black sweater. That wasn't warm enough.

Blaine slid down the door to sit on the floor and hugged his knees, trying to get a little warm.

He sat there on the floor for a while, resting his back on the door and crying. All he wanted was to grab Kurt and kiss him. Blaine sighed.

'I can't just stay here like a little girl.' Blaine told himself as he tried not to cry. 'I have to do something.' He sighed. 'I have to fight for Kurt. If I love him I have to fight for him.'

Blaine reached for his phone inside his back pocket and dialed his friend's number.

"I need you to come to Kurt's house right now. Bring the band."

* * *

"He's still out there." Burt said as he watched Blaine sitting on their front porch.

"I'm not gonna talk to him, I don't care if he's still there!" Kurt whined, lying on the couch and staring at the floor.

Burt frowned. "The kid is freezing, Kurt."

"I don't care!"

"Stop being such a stubborn!" Burt said frowning. "He's been out there for two hours."

"I said I don't care, dad!"

"Okay...okay." Burt sighed.

"What? Are you just give up? Aren't you going to make me stand up and talk to him?" Kurt complained.

"You're such a complicated kid." Burt chuckled.

"Dad, I'll just—"

"Let's talk then." Burt said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Okay." Kurt said sitting up.

Kurt's hair was a mess, he was wearing old pajamas and his face was still pale and well he looked like shit.

"So…are you excited for sectionals?" Burt asked smiling.

"Yeah. It's just weird that it's this month. Last year was in November. I mean why did they have to schedule sectionals for the Christmas month?" Kurt said scowling.

Kurt's voice was low and his throat was sore so he sounded awful.

"Oh, are you excited for Christmas?" Burt asked smiling.

"Yeah. I mean, it'll be the first Christmas in years with three more people—I mean two." Kurt sighed.

"I think you and Blaine are gonna be okay till Christmas."

"We're not, dad. He's an ass."

"Kurt... are you sure Blaine did what you told me? The kid is nice. I think he wouldn't hurt you like that, every time he came her he looked so...in love..."

"Oh my god are you defending him?" Kurt said in a crying tone.

"Of course not, I just think you should be more open, listen to him, let him explain himself—"

"I'm not—he-I'm not—" Kurt sigher. "Ugh, whatever, dad, I'm going upstairs." Kurt said standing up and wrapping the blanked around his shoulders.

"Kurt, please, don't do this, we should talk..."

"Leave me alone!" Kurt whined as he ran upstairs.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this." Blaine told his friend as he watched them taking the instruments out of the black van.

"No problem, man. I mean we're the band, we always like to play for you glee kids." He said smiling.

Blaine smiled. "Just don't tell—"

"We're not telling anyone, dude. We never do, do we?" The guy, John, said and patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Blaine said smiling.

"We're ready, man!" The bass player said from behind.

"Okay, let's do this!" Blaine said and clapped his hands.

* * *

_Love,_

_I get so lost, sometimes_

Kurt felt like he was going crazy. His head hurt a lot because he couldn't stop crying and he was hearing voices.

_Days past and this emptiness fills my heart_

He was hearing Blaine singing, he was getting fucking out of his mind.

_When I want to run away _

_I drive off in my car_

He rolled in bed, hugging his pillow tightly wishing more than anything that he could hug Blaine.

_But whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

God, this couldn't be happening. Blaine's voice sounded so real in his head.

_All my instincts, they return_

_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

But the song got louder and it sounded too real, that couldn't be something from his head it was real. Wait what was happening?

_Without a noise_

Maybe he—he wasn't, he couldn't be—well, maybe, just maybe…

_Without my pride _

Kurt decided to believe himself and check if he was really serenading Kurt like Kurt thought.

_I reach out from the inside_

Kurt opened the curtains and smiled widely because of what he saw.

_In your eyes, the light, the heat _

_In your eyes _

_I am complete_

Then he opened the window and saw him there, singing beautifully, with his hands on his heart and a beautiful smile. There was a big band around him that he recognized that was the school band. There were fucking drums in the snow and that was so amazing and so cool. Santana was there, singing vocal runs and 'Ooooooh's.

_In your eyes _

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and held his gaze with him. They were both now smiling widely and Kurt's heart was beating so fast and his legs were shaking, this was a dream, this had to be a dream.

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

Kurt laughed when Blaine winked at him and suddenly he forgot about the rest of the world and Blaine was the only one.

_In your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_In your eyes_

* * *

Blaine was so happy. Kurt was the most beautiful thing in the world. He was the most perfect thing, his smile, his eyes. This was the best day. Kurt wasn't screaming him to leave like he thought, he was watching him and smiling widely.

_Oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

But suddenly Kurt was closing the window and the curtains and he was gone. He was gone. Kurt left. Kurt had rejected Blaine. He didn't love Blaine back. God this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening.

Kurt had said he loved Blaine! He told him! Kurt couldn't believe it! Kurt didn't love him back and he rejected him when he was serenading him. For a moment he thought Kurt was happy because Blaine was declaring his love for Kurt but then he was just gone and Blaine felt like it was the end of the world. And it was for him.

He realized he was crying and he had stopped singing. The band stopped playing too and everything was silence again. The sad silence of rejection.

"Don't stop!" Santana screamed. "Keep playing, don't stop. What the fuck you doing? Keep singing, Blaine!" Santana screamed from the sidewalk.

Blaine had called her so she'd give him a moral support and hold him if Kurt rejected him like just happened.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? From the chorus, go!" She screamed and the guys started playing again.

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

Blaine's voice was cracking and he hasn't stopped crying but he was trying to. Blaine stopped singing for a bit but then he sniffed, wiped his tears away and kept going. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't give up. He'd sing till he died if it was needed. But he wasn't going to give up.

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

And he started singing with more intensity and louder because all he wanted to do was to express his love for Kurt, it didn't matter if Kurt would never love him back

_And all my instincts, they return_

_And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_Without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

But suddenly he saw the door opening. He thought it was Burt to tell them to leave but it wasn't. It was Kurt, smiling widely and crying, wearing pajamas and a white coat over it. He looked so beautiful and his eyes were the most perfect eyes in the world. And Kurt stood there on the porch, watching Blaine.

_In your eyes_

_The light the heat_

_In your eyes_

_I am complete_

Blaine was singing like he never did before. He was smiling widely staring at Kurt who was staring at him, both boys smiling like lunatics. His heart was beating fast and he sounded beautiful.

_In your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_In your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

Kurt started crying harder and brought his hands to his mouth, covering it in disbelief, but still smiling and crying-laughing.

_In your eyes_

_The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_In your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

Blaine couldn't help but sing louder and more beautifully because he wanted to express all his love for Kurt and he wanted Kurt to know how much he loved Kurt.

_In your eyes_

_Oh, I want to be that complete,_

This was the best day of his life, but he knew that Kurt would make him change his mind everyday making everyday better and better.

_I want to touch the light_

_The heat I see in your eyes_

_In your eyes in your eyes_

_In your eyes in your eyes_

_In your eyes in your eyes_

He smiled and bowed as the instruments stopped playing and the song ended. He winked at Kurt and Kurt laughed, hugging himself.

Kurt's eyes were shining and his smile was brightening Blaine's world. "Kurt, you—you are...everything." He sighed. "The first time we met, your eyes hypnotized me like they always do. I always got lost in your eyes and every time I saw you I got nervous and shaky...I still do." He paused. "You always thought I was zoning out when I got lost in your eyes but I was just really in love with you." Kurt and Blaine laughed and his heart melt because of Kurt's cute laugh

He sighed, feeling breathless. "I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you." He sighed. "I—I remember that day perfectly, you were wearing tight, like really tight cyan pants that matched your beautiful eyes—and that made your ass look so fucking amazing—, a white shirt that was see through and, those sexy white boots and I couldn't stop staring and wanting to rip your clothes off—" Kurt laughed but Blaine stopped talking about how much he wanted to have sex with Kurt when he saw Burt getting out of the house to see what was happening and Blaine decided to talk about something else.

"The first time I saw you I saw how fierce, fearless, flawless, and beautiful you are. And that day I realized how you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life, and I thought that that was the best day of my life. But I realized that everyday with you is the best day of my life. Everyday second with you makes me think how lucky I am to get to be by your side."

Blaine smiled wider and wider every second because Kurt was smiling and crying and making cute faces and he couldn't handle that, Kurt was too perfect. "You are hot and sexy and your smile is so beautiful and your laugh is the cutest thing in the world,"

Kurt's cheek were bright red of blushing. "I tried to deny my love for you but it seemed impossible. And we started getting closer and closer and you made me forget all my problems because I got too busy only thinking of you. You made me fall in love with you more and more everyday. You changed my life Kurt Hummel, you changed my heart, you made me be honest with myself. You gave me courage, you listened to me, you were the first person that listened and cared and, god." He chuckled, letting out the breath he was holding.

"You held me when I was sad, you always took care of me when I got hurt in football, you went to every single football game even if you hate football. You always asked if I was okay, if I wanted to talk. You kept my biggest secrets and biggest fears, you were always by my side and I—I-I know I haven't been completely honest but I was just being stupid."

"Kurt, I can't—I can't live with you I can't be without you, I don't know what I did to make you so upset and so mad but—" Blaine was crying of happiness and he was struggling on talking because he really wanted to kiss Kurt, but he needed to tell him everything. "But I'm sorry, whatever I did to make you mad, I'm so sorry Kurt, I—I—I didn't mean to make you upset, I—Kurt, I—I..."

He took a deep breath and couldn't stop smiling or crying. "I know I was a coward for not telling you this before but…" Blaine sighed, trying to get his courage from somewhere. "The truth is—I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you more than everything in the world. You're my everything and I'm so sorry, whatever I did I'm so sorry."

He realized Kurt was smiling wider and wider every second just like him. "I love you so much it hurts. It hurts every second we're not together. I like to be by your side, and even when we are not talking or doing anything I just like to watch you and I like when you do that cute little thing with your nose and when you smile, when you get mad because I don't take care of my skin and because I hate the video games you love and you hate the video games I love."

Blaine chuckled. "I love it when you tell me I'm beautiful. I love it when you get all obsessed with your cute little skin care, I love it when you beg me to buy you cake when we're at my house, I love it when we bake together and you complain that I didn't properly wash my hands, I love it when you sing, I love it when you and I fight because you wanna watch funny girl and I wanna watch the magic of oz."

Kurt was giggling as he talked and he saw the proud smile in Burt's face.

"I love it when you walk fabulously down the school hallway, shaking your hips and not giving a damn about what people think, not afraid of being yourself, not afraid of what people will do, so shameless and beautiful, and your ass, god—" Blaine cleaned his throat when he remember Kurt's dad was there and laughed, "I love it when you're sassy and tell those stupid jocks that they are gonna work for you in the future, I love it when you defend me, I love how you'd do everything to make me happy, I love how you care so much about your friends and your family, and about me. I love it when you choose the clothes for me to wear, I love how you like to organize my room when you're there, I love it how you wear your little cute hats," he sighed.

"Everywhere you go you always make people smile and get happy. You can always make people feel good. You always help people you stand up for yourself and for your friends, you take care of them. You take care of me."

"Kurt, I—I love you so much, everything I do good, I do it thinking of you, you're the only good thing I have in my life, you're the only one who didn't judge me and saw through that bad attitude and that stupid jacket." Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I can't explain how you make me feel, I can't explain how much I love you, you changed my world, you changed everything about my life you made me a better person, you were the only one who finally brought all my walls down."

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much, I wish there were words beyond 'I love you' to tell you because I feel that 'I love you' is not enough to express the things I feel for you. My feelings for you go beyond everything, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I love you, so…please say you love me back."

They were both still crying and smiling widely. Kurt was trying to catch his breath because this sounded so unreal and if that was a dream Kurt was going to throw himself out of a window.

"You're such an asshole, Anderson!" Kurt screamed looking frustrated but smiling and Blaine looked at him, confused and scared. "You made me think that you were straight all this time and that you'd never love me back! God," he chuckled as he walked towards Blaine. "I can't believe you, Anderson. You're crazy."

Blaine smiled again as Kurt got closer to him and pulled him close for a emotional and beautiful kiss, with no tongue, just an innocent kiss. They were both crying and couldn't kiss properly because of their uncontrollable smiling. Kurt kissed him again and again as he smiled-laughed-cried with his hands on Blaine's jaw.

"I can't believe you." He said and kissed him again. "Blaine, I love you. Of course I love you."

He kissed and pulled away every second and Blaine laughed. "Thank God you do." Blaine said relieved, letting out a breath he was holding back.

"I was an asshole for ignoring you, I'm sorry." Kurt said between kisses as Santana and Burt stared at them, smiling.

"You're perfect." Blaine said smiling.

"I love you. I can't—I love you too much." Blaine giggled.

"Oh, I forgot." Blaine said smiling and his smiled never fading. "Santana, the thing!"

"Oh, right, sorry." She said and pulled two small boxes out of her pockets. She handed them to Blaine, and gave him a encouraging smile.

"Thanks." He opened one of the boxes and showed it to Kurt. "I bought this because I want you to be mine, I want you to be mine and I want you to remember every second that you're mine, when you're at school or in the moon or anywhere. I want you to wear every second and never take it off, I want you to be mine mine mine mine..."

It was a beautiful silver necklace with Blaine's name on it. Kurt couldn't stop all his crying and giggling. Kurt was really surprised and he made a cute and thankful face. "You didn't have to, I would be yours anyway."

Blaine laughed and gave a peck on Kurt's lips, he unclasped it and put it around Kurt's neck, hooking the both ends together. Kurt smiled, he looked down at the necklace and smiled, touching it and giggling. He looked up at Blaine again and kissed him, now deeper and hotter, caressing Blaine's tongue slowly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and not letting go of him for a few seconds. Blaine wasn't crying anymore but Kurt was crying a lot because he was really surprised, happy, chocked, emotional.

"Your lips are so cold," Kurt laughed.

Kurt kissed him again and smiled against Blaine's lips. "I love it, thank you." He giggled.

"Oh, also…" Blaine said smiling and Kurt let go of him.

"Oh god, there's more?" Kurt asked with wide opened eyes.

"Yes, you deserved to be spoiled, baby."

Kurt chuckled, feeling his heart beating even faster when he heard Blaine calling him 'baby'.

Blaine looked around and realized that the band was gone. Santana probably had told them to leave, so it was only the four of them. That made Blaine feel more comfortable.

Kurt was excited and his heart was beating too fast. Blaine opened the small box and Kurt saw two simple matching silver rings. He showed it to Kurt and for a moment Burt thought Blaine was proposing to his son, but he wasn't, thankfully. Burt let out a breath in relief when Blaine started talking.

"These are promise rings. I-I want us to be together, I want you to be mine and only my boyfriend. I want us to be boyfriends and I want us to be together, and I don't care if it's too soon, maybe you're freaking out right now because I am already giving you a promise ring but it's what I wanted to do. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours."

Kurt smiled wider. "Blaine—"

"No, let me explain properly." Blaine sighed, scared of being rejected. "I love you. And these rings symbolize the promises I am gonna keep forever." He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hands. "I promise to always take care of you and your family, I promise to spoil you with everything you wanna have and everything I wanna give to you, I promise to try to make you the happiest man in the world, I promise I will make love to you and make you feel loved, I promise to touch you whenever and wherever you want, I promise to respect you and not push you into anything you don't want to do, I promise to respect your family too and always thank them for bringing you into this dirty world, because without you, the world would be darker." Kurt smiled shyly as he shook Blaine's hands to the right and the left like two little kids.

"I promise to never ever let anyone but you touch me the way you do, I promise that I will be by your side whatever happens, I promise I will always take care of you and defend you, I promise I will always buy cake when you ask me to, I promise to always take care of you when you're sick, even make you soup, I promise to bake you cookies whenever you feel like eating cookies or whenever you're upset, I promise to listen to you when you need someone to talk to or if anything, I promise to hold you when you're sad and to let you cry in my arms and never complain, I promise to always pick up your calls, no matter what I'm doing, I promise to do everything in the world to try to make you happy, I promise I will be by your side till the rest of our lives, not matter what happen between us, I promise to make you feel good and always remind you how beautiful and perfect and sexy and hot you are,"

Kurt blushed harder and Burt frowned.

"I promise to be there if anyone in your family needs help, I promise to never leave you, I promise to help you on studies, I promise to help you to get you the things you want, I promise to support you, I promise you remind you how perfectly imperfect you are, I promise to help you clean the house when we live together," Kurt's heart skipped a best when he heard that. "I promise to never be unfaithful to you, to never lie to you, or try not to," Kurt laughed. "I promise to never let anyone hurt you anymore,"

He gave a peck on Kurt's lips and Kurt smiled wider.

"And most important," he said taking the ring out of the box and holding it with one of his hands. "Wait, hold this," Kurt laughed and took the small box from Blaine's hands.

"You're so silly."

"But you like it." Blaine replied and winked at Kurt. "Okay, like I was saying, the most important is: I promise to love you always, no matter what happens."

"I will always love you too."

"So, Kurt Hummel, would you give me the honor of being my boyfriend and believing the promise I made to you?" He asked trying to hold back his smile for a bit but it seemed impossible.

Kurt chuckled. "Of course, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied.

Blaine put the ring around Kurt's finger of his right hand and then kissed him, softly and smiling against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I know." Kurt chuckled. "I have to put the other ring on your finger and have the opportunity to tell you cute fingers too."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Okay," Kurt took a deep breath. "I love you, and I don't want this to be just a high school romance, I want us to go to New York together, I want us to live there together and I want us together, together for as long as life lets is be." Kurt giggled taking the ring out of the box. He handed the box to Blaine, just like Blaine had done before.

"So, Anderson. Mr. Anderson, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked smirking.

"We already are boyfriends." Blaine declared.

Kurt laughed and put the ring on Blaine's finger of his right hand, never leaving Blaine's gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said and pulled Kurt for a kiss.

Kurt quickly opened his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue enter his mouth and caress his tongue slowly and sloppy. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him harder, running his tongue on Blaine's lower lip.

Kurt felt his cock getting hard, so when he was about to moan, he pulled away, biting on Blaine's bottom lip and then smilingly, because he didn't want that moment to be about sexual needs, he wanted that to be a romantic and loving moment, he wanted it to be perfect.

"I'm sorry I look like this, my hair looks like shit, I probably smell like crap and have bad breath right now—"

"You look beautiful, you smell amazing, you always smell amazing, like vanilla and your lips taste like strawberry." Blaine admitted

Kurt giggled and Blaine cupped his hand on Kurt's jaw, pulling Kurt closer for another kiss.

"Boys, I think you two should get in." Burt screamed from the front porch and both boys remembered there were two people around and that they were on earth, so they pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said smiling, looking at his dad behind him and taking Blaine's hand on his.

"Who's your friend?" Burt asked, looking at Santana.

"Santana, are you—" Blaine scoffed. "Are you taking pictures?"

"Yeah, we'll need some pictures for your wedding. I also recorded all of it—"

"Blaine, won't she like—tell people…"

Kurt now remembering about the world, got really, really confused. Wasn't Blaine dating Santana? What was she doing here.

"Relax, lady. I will—"

"Don't call him that." Blaine said frowning and Kurt smiling, letting his head fall a little, chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry," she sighed.

"I am really confused right now." Kurt smiled.

"Kids, get in, it's cold. I will make more hot chocolate. Come in." Burt said entering the house and the others followed him in.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, Blaine with his back against Kurt's torso as Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Blaine covered them with the blanket that was on the couch and smiled, burying his face on Kurt's neck.

"Your body is freezing, baby." Kurt said pouting.

"It's fine, you'll warm me up." Blaine said and both of them giggling.

Santana was sitting on the other couch on the small living room, doing something on her phone.

Burt came in from the kitchen, struggling on holding four mugs of hot chocolate on his hands.

"Oh, let me help, Mr. Hummel." Santana said standing up and taking two mugs, because Blaine and Kurt were too distracted with each other.

"Aren't you two lovebirds gonna have some hot cocoa?" Santana self frowning as Burt sat on his dad's chair.

They ignored her. They were both in their own world, but Santana hated when people ignored her. She left the mug on the arm of the couch and punched Blaine's upper arm.

"Ouch," Blaine whined. "What are you doing?"

"You're not gonna be one of those obnoxious couples are you? Because I hate that." Santana complained, handing Kurt the mug that was in the arm of the couch.

"Thanks." Kurt said lowly and took a sip of his drink, not moving because he was too comfortable with Blaine against his body.

"We're not obnoxious, okay?" Blaine said stealing Santana's blue mug. "Let me enjoy my boyfriend!"

"I hate you." Santana said, taking the mug Burt had left on the small living room table and sitting on the other couch that faced Burt's dad chair.

"I am really confused right now." Kurt said and chuckled.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked frowning and letting go of Kurt and sitting up straight, what made Kurt whine. "I mean—are you having second thoughts I—"

"No-no—no, no never!" Kurt said and gave a peck on Blaine's lips. "I just," Kurt sighed. "I don't know, I—"."

"I am confused too." Kurt said, interrupting Kurt. "I mean…Wasn't Santana Blaine's girlfriend?" Burt asked confused as he turned the tv on in a low volume.

Blaine chocked on his hot chocolate when he heard Burt's words. He coughed and Kurt slapped his back softly.

Blaine stopped coughing and looked at Burt with a chocked face. "What—How did you know about that?"

"Well, when you have a son who's madly in love with a boy and comes home everyday whining about how he's straight and has a girlfriend—"

"Dad!" Kurt groaned. "Don't—"

"Aw, baby, you're so cute." Blaine said and punched Kurt's cheek.

"Stop." Kurt said laughing and slapped Blaine's hand.

Santana was quite, only watching them.

"Okay, what's going on, I am really confused." Burt complained.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel—"

"I'm Burt. Mr. Hummel was my dad." Burt said smiling and Blaine chuckled.

"Alright…Burt," Kurt smiled at the interaction of the two people he loved the most in the world. "Hm, well…Santana and I—it's complicated, I mean, she is…well—"

"You're pathetic." Santana complained, standing up. "I'm a dyke, Burt. And Blaine is queer as a three dollar bill, and our relationship was a farce so we'd be more popular, so yesterday, I told Blaine that I knew that he was in love with Kurt—which was the most obvious thing in the world—and told him that I knew that he was gay since we were little kids."

Kurt scoffed and Blaine frowned at him. Kurt was hugging his knees against his body because it was cold. Kurt pouted and Blaine smiled, resting his head on Kurt's knees.

"Okay, so I told him that I was a lesbian and that I was also in love with my best friend, Brittany. What a happy coincidence, isn't it? I mean, Blane and I didn't even kiss when we were together, we just—it was ridiculous, and we were finally honest with ourselves and I helped because Blaine's my best friend—"

"Hold on," Kurt said with a suspicious look. "I thought I was your best friend." He said smiling and slapped Blaine's shoulder softly.

"You're much more than that." He said and tilted his head a bit to give a peck on Kurt's lips.

"Okay, can I finish telling the story?" Santana asked as Kurt and Blaine went back to the position they were before, curled up because of the cold.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"Alright, as I was saying...Blaine was scared as a little girl, and that I can say, Blaine is sort of a coward—"

"Santana!" Kurt said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, okay. Anyways…Blaine was afraid of telling Kurt how much he loved him because he thought Blaine didn't love him back, so I told him to man up and stop being such a fag—"

"Santana!" Both Kurt and Blaine screamed at the same time and then smiled at each other, giving a small peck on each other's lips.

"Ew, gross." Santana made a disgusted face looking at the couple and Burt chuckled. "Okay, I told him to tell Kurt that he loved him because it was so damn obvious that Kurt loved him back and that he was an idiot for not realizing that, so he saw Kurt, there at the party, with his tight, tight, tight, tight, tight purple pants and I know I'm a lesbian but he looked sexy as hell."

Kurt smiled and frowned, confused and Blaine chuckled after he gave a peck on Kurt's cheek.

"And Blaine was jealous as hell because—well, I think I will leave the rest for Kurt to tell you..."

"He knows." Kurt said with a straight face.

"He does?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yeah, I told him, I was drunk and woke up in your bed…"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, he knows that…"

"Wait, There's more?" Burt asked frowning.

Kurt giggled with his gaze locked with Blaine's."You look cute when you raise your eyebrows like that—"

"Okay, I don't Wanna throw up so just stop talking and let me finish, fancy pants—"

"Santana, don't call him that!" Blaine complained, angrily.

"Ugh, whatever." She sighed. "So, Burt, as I was telling you, Kurt ended up really mad at Blaine for no reason, I think he was just being bitchy as always,"

They all frowned at Santana and Santana shrugged.

"So was ignoring Blaine and then I found Blaine, lying in his bed, smiling like a dead raccoon, crying and smelling the pillow where Kurt had slept, which is really, really creepy." Kurt pouted and held Blaine tighter. "So I told him that he should man up and fight for him and he said that I was blah blah blah and blah blah—"

"She told Brittany that she loved her and Brittany loved her back. And I serenaded Kurt, the end." Blaine said quickly so Santana would just stop talking.

"Guys, I gotta go out," Burt said standing up. "Carole and I have some wedding stuff to organize, so…"

"It's fine, we'll be fine, dad—"

"Take care of them Santana, don't let them have sex on my couch or my chair or anywhere I touch, I'd rather if you two didn't have sex at all—"

"Okay Hummel Senior, I'll take care of him, just go to your romantic date with your fiancé or whatever..."

Burt smiled, nodded and quickly left.

"Okay, now tell me what happened when I was drunk." Kurt said with wide opened eyes and—

"You're so cute," Blaine declared and pulled Kurt closer for a kiss.

"Ugh, I'm gonna leave."

Blaine and Kurt ignored her as they kissed deeper, Blaine turning around so he could kiss Kurt properly and let Kurt's tongue invade his mouth.

He tasted like hot chocolate and his skin was so soft. The kiss was sloppy and slow. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt had his hand on Blaine's lower back.

Kurt moved a little so he could lay Blaine down and lay himself on top of Blaine. They slowly moved as they kissed and caressed each other's bodies.

"I think we should go upstairs," Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth and let his hands slide down inside Blaine's tight blue pants.

"We should…we should cool down and talk…" Blaine said, feeling Kurt's hot breath teasing his lips.

"Alright." Kurt nodded and stood up, extending his hand to Blaine to help him stand up.

They realized Santana was far gone and smiled at each other because they had the house to themselves for hours.

Kurt smirked and ran upstairs. Blaine followed him.

They got to Kurt's room and Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist, both falling on the bed, laughing loudly.

"I love you," Blaine whispered smiling and kissed Kurt's ear.

"I know." Kurt giggled.

Blaine let go of Kurt and walked around the bed, sitting on it, resting his torso and head on the headboard of the bed. He opened his arms and smiled, looking at Kurt with half of his body on the bottom of the end.

"Come here." Blaine said pouting.

Kurt crawled to where Blaine was and smiled at him. He gave a peck on Blaine's lips and sat between Blaine's legs and rested his back against Blaine's front.

Kurt smiled stroking Blaine's thigh. "What you wanted to talk about?"

"Us, I mean I—"

"Are you gonna tell me you aren't ready to tell people about us and come out? Because I know you aren't." He said resting his head on Blaine's chest and looking up at him.

"I—Kurt I'm—if you want me to, if that makes you upset I—"

"Of course I'm not upset!" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's neck. "It's okay. I wasn't ready to come out once, I understand, baby. I don't mind."

"You're perfect, you know that?" Blaine said smiling.

"Yeah, I am pretty perfect aren't I?" Kurt giggled.

"More than perfect." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's lips for a while.

Kurt pulled away as much as he wanted to kiss Blaine forever and smiled softly. "Talk. W-we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine giggled.

"What happened, I mean…I don't remember, we were naked and I—"

"Oh, you are crazy," Blaine giggled. "You were a wild sex animal, baby." Blaine said and he sounded really, really sexy.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised and smiling, wide eyes.

"Yeah, you were really really sexy." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt giggled. "I-what kind of things did I say?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Things like 'I wanna fuck you're tight little virgin ass' or 'you feel so big' and, well…" Blaine wrinkled his nose and smiled. "You also said my cock felt huge so I will take that as a compliment."

Kurt smiled blushing. "I don't know I don't remember if it's true."

"Kurt, your cock is huge—"

Kurt slapped his shoulder and laughed. "We're having a serious conversation here!"

"Sorry, sorry, okay…well, you also said you wanted to make me your little slut and asked if I wanted your cock down my throat—"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that, Blaine you know I'm not like—"

"I know. You like romance, and I plan to do a lot of romantic things to you." He said stroking Kurt's earlobe with his pinky.

"What did we-I mean, what did I do that night?" Kurt asked holding Blaine's hand.

"Well, you drank a lot, I saw you kissing a girl I think…oh and I also saw a guy wrapping his arms around you what made me crazy jealous. And when I caught you you were making out with Sam Evans."

"Oh god Blaine, I can't believe it." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his head in Blaine's abs.

"Honey, nobody will remember, they were all crazy drunk." He said stroking Kurt's hair.

"And what did we do?" Kurt asked smirking.

"We—we'll, we sucked each other cocks." Blaine said and cleaned his throat.

Kurt got to a sitting positions in front of Blaine and smiled. "Would you like to do that again?"

"God, yes." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt threw himself on top of Blaine and kissed him hungrily, whispering 'I love you's against his boyfriend's mouth.

A/N: I know Blaine sang In your eyes but it had nothing to do with Mr. schue's serenade to Emma. People always make Blaine sing teenage dream to Kurt and that got fucking annoying.

I worked on this chapter all day it took a lot of me and I am really tired.

I was going to keep writing but I am sleepy because I took strong medications.

I will post the second part tomorrow. That means real fluffy sex.

I'm sorry god I'm so sleepy.

Thanks for reading please give me feedback and tell me things you'd like to see here.

For whoever asked a obnoxious couple you'll see a lot of that. And for whoever asked top!kurt I'm still not sure about that. Should Kurt bottom or top?

Please tell me what you think of the chapter and spread it to your friends and girlfriends or whatever.

Review, don't forget!

You're loved by me!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: __**Disclaimer**__: Sadly, I don't own glee ): if I did it'd be more like a klaine porn show or something._

_**Warnings**__: gay hot and hard butt sex, that's what I like, oh yeah._

_By the way, I don't see Burt as a angry dad who threatens Kurt's boyfriend like every other fanfiction, so if you see him doing that, he's just joking. Burt is a nice and open dad._

_Just—just go and read._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"God I want you." Kurt moaned moving his naked hips down against Blaine's hard cock.

"Yes," Blaine moaned as Kurt kissed his neck.

"I want you so bad," Kurt groaned and kissed Blaine's lips.

The kiss was hungry and wet. Kurt kissed Blaine with all this need because if this was a dream, he wanted to remember it perfectly when he woke up.

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's cock and squeezed it, making Kurt bite his lower lip and hold back a moan.

"Say my name, baby." Blaine moaned before he started kissing down Kurt's neck to his chest.

"Yes, Blaine, god—" Kurt moaned and grabbed Blaine's hips with his hands, digging his nails into them.

Blaine teased Kurt's nipple with his tongue, slowly and sucked it hard with his other hand on Kurt's stomach, stroking it slowly. Kurt skin was so soft and white it was so perfect, the feeling of Kurt's naked body against his was the best thing Blaine had ever felt in his life.

Blaine let go of Kurt's cock, smiling dreamily and bit Kurt's ear. "I want to be inside you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and smiled, stroking Blaine's hips. "Yes, please." Kurt moaned.

"I love you." Blaine whispered and licked Kurt's earlobe. "So much, baby."

Kurt stretched his arm to open the drawer of his bedside table. He took a bottle of lube and a few condoms out of it. He showed it to Blaine smiling and licked his lips.

"You want grape, strawberry or chocolate?" Kurt asked innocently like he was offering him a candy and bit hard on his lip, then licked his lips slowly.

Blaine gave a peck on Kurt's lips and smiled. He took one if the condoms from Kurt's hands and bit Kurt's jaw. "Chocolate, for sure." Blaine whispered and giggled.

Kurt chuckled and threw the 2 other condoms away, smiling. He kissed Blaine's lips again, slowly, caressing Blaine's hot tongue and enjoying the feeling because he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

They smiled against each other's lips and pulled away. "Love you." Kurt whispered.

"Love you." Blaine said turning Kurt sidewards so he'd be on top of him.

He had one knee on each side of Kurt's hips and was holding the condom and lube with one hand. Blaine stared down at Kurt's chest for a few moments and stroke it slowly. "You're beautiful." Blaine whispered.

"Hm," Kurt moaned, smiling.

Blaine sat down, with both of his legs on each side of Kurt's body and put Kurt's ankles on his shoulders. He pulled Kurt's body closer and moaned when his cock hit Kurt's balls. He let the condom on the bed and squeezed the bottle of lube, taking a good amount of the product.

"You ready?" Blaine asked warming up the lube in his hands.

"How do you know so much about gay sex?" Kurt asked smiling, raising his body a little, supporting it on his elbows.

"There's a thing," Blaine said rubbing his hands against one another and smiling. "Called gay porn," Kurt giggled. "And 'Game of Thrones' fanfictions."

Kurt smiled, watching Blaine working with the lube in his hands and started stroking his cock. "So you're a fanboy?"

Kurt was horny and impatient but Blaine was really calm and he didn't want this to be only a good fuck, he wanted this to last.

"Yeah, haven't you seen my posters? I used to be obsessed with 'Queer as folk', I remember watching it when I was younger and jerking off for the first time picturing Brian Kinney fucking me."

Kurt laughed, feeling his cock getting painfully harder. "Yeah?" Kurt moaned as he stroke his cock but Blaine stopped him.

"Calm down, enjoy the moment." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt sighed angrily. "I'm so hard it hurts because you're really hot and even hotter when you're sweaty like this."

Blaine chuckled. "You're hotter." He smiled, applying more lube on his hands. "Patience is a characteristic of a wise man."

Kurt sighed angrily but then shook his head and smiled. "Fuck me, Blaine." He said sensually.

"No." Blaine replied simply, he got closer to Kurt's mouth and pecked it. "I can make love to you if you want."

Kurt smiled. "You're so cheesy—oh god." Kurt moaned when he felt two of Blaine's fingers invading his hole. "Fuck," he exhaled fast and frowned. "Warn me the next time." Kurt complained. "Shit, oh my fucking, yes, more." Kurt moaned when another finger was inside.

Blaine smirked moving three of his fingers inside Kurt's ass. He took one out so he could scissor Kurt's hole, as fast as he could and moaned when he heard Kurt's loud moan.

He entered a third finger again, loving the feeling of Kurt's tight hole around his fingers.

"Are you flexible?" Blaine asked smirking as he worked on Kurt's hole.

"Y-yes," Kurt groaned. "F-fuc-k."

Blaine smiled moving one more finger inside Kurt's ass. "Can you," Blaine moaned. "God you're so tight."

"Faster," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine smiled. "Can you get your ass up close to my face?" Blaine asked.

"Y-yeah," Kurt moaned. "Fuck,"

Blaine moved his four fingers inside and out of Kurt's ass as Kurt moaned and begged for more. Blaine kissed Kurt's thigh and smiled at him, but he suddenly pulled all his fingers out.

"Blaine, fuck—"

Blaine took Kurt by his waist pulling him up so Kurt had his neck and back of his head on bed, his back against Blaine's dick and legs, his ass in front of Blaine's face, his legs stretched on Blaine's back and his hands around Blaine's ass.

"You're so hot, god." Blaine moaned and licked his lips. "So flexible." He said, one hand around Kurt's stomach and the other teasing his asshole. "Beautiful."

"God, f-fuck, I—"

"I bet you could suck your own cock." Blaine moaned. "That'd be so fucking hot."

Blaine moved his head down a bit and licked around Kurt's hole. He licked up his thigh slowly and left kisses on it as he stroke Kurt's stomach slowly and softly. Kurt moaned loudly and begged Blaine to fuck him squeezing Blaine's ass tight.

Blaine's warm tongue invaded Kurt's hole, really really slowly, teasing the boy as much as he could and

"Fucking god," Kurt moaned.

Blaine moved his tongue, pulling it in and out now faster. He sucked pulling out again, licked around Kurt's hole and pushed his tongue inside it again. Blaine moaned as he fucked Kurt with his tongue faster than before and moaned in pleasure as Kurt squeezed his ass.

"God, baby, so good." Kurt moaned with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain on his neck.

He spit inside Kurt's hole and moved his tongue around it, slowing down the movements of his tongue until he stopped. He pulled his tongue out of Kurt's hole because if he didn't he knew Kurt was gonna come and he want it to last.

They went back to the previous position, both boys panting and sweaty. They smiled at each other as Kurt stroke Blaine's thigh and Blaine stroke Kurt's cheek.

"I love you." Blaine moaned, moving his hips and forcing his cock against Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, I need you now." Kurt moaned digging his nails in Blaine's thigh.

Blaine smiled, picking the condom that was beside them and opened it with his teeth. He wrapped the condom around his dick, after he stroke it a bit. He squeezed the lube bottle, leaving a lot of lube on his hands and started warming the lube up. Kurt moaned impatiently and Blaine smiled at him.

Blaine spread the lube over his cock and stretched Kurt a little bit more with his fingers to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

"Fuck me already!" Kurt said loudly and Blaine chuckled.

Blaine obeyed. He spread Kurt's ass cheeks apart and pushed the head of his cock inside Kurt's hole. Blaine was afraid to hurt Kurt, so he was trying to slowly get inside him.

Blaine was going too slow and that was bothering Kurt.

"Just push it all in, baby I can take it." Kurt said between moans. "You're not gonna hurt me, baby, it's alright."

So Blaine pushed his cock all the way inside, in one thrust, moaning at the feeling of the tightness of Kurt's ass.

Kurt made a high-pitched sound that sounded something between a scream and a moan that sounded like Blaine's name. "Move, please, god."

Blaine moaned loudly and moved his hips slowly, hitting Kurt's prostrate every time he pushed all the way in, going slow to get used to the amazing feeling of Kurt's warm and tight ass around his dick.

"Faster, baby." Kurt begged.

Kurt moved his hips back to meet Blaine's cock and so he'd show him that he could move faster, because Kurt realized Blaine was scared to hurt Kurt, so Kurt started fucking himself hard on Blaine's cock, making Blaine moan and shout Kurt's name.

"Yes, baby." Blaine moaned.

"Hm," Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer.

He caught Blaine's mouth in a sloppy, wet and slow kiss, constantly interrupted by moans.

Then Blaine started moving faster with the heat of the moment, and faster and Kurt didn't have to move his hips anymore because he was fucking him really good for his first time with a guy.

Blaine moved his hips rhythmically in and out, forgetting about his worry of hurting Kurt, feeling dizzy and almost fainting with so much pleasure. He kept thrusting his cock inside Kurt and the only sounds around them was their moans and whispers of 'I love you' and their skins against each other.

Kurt's moans started getting louder, their bodies getting hotter against each other and Kurt needed to come now, he could feel his body begging him to set it free and enjoying the amazing pleasure of Blaine's cock inside him, Blaine's touch and kisses.

"God, I love you so much." He whispered against Blaine's mouth. "Fuck me so good, baby, fuck yeah." He moaned lowly, shaky voice because of Blaine's cock moving in and out of his body, with a loud noise of Blaine's balls hitting the back of Kurt's ass.

"So fucking tight," He moaned with his mouth on Kurt's jaw. "You feel so good."

"Holy shit baby." Kurt moaned with his mouth hanging open, closed eyes and his neck stretched.

Blaine's mouth found Kurt's neck and he started biting hard on the side of Kurt's neck as he came hard and hot in the condom, moaning loudly, against Kurt's ear.

He moaned louder and louder as he kept fucking Kurt's ass hard even if he had came already, as Kurt moaned every time Blaine hit his prostrate with the head of his cock.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick and started pumping it fast as he moaned and left purple bruises on Kurt's neck.

"Fuck," Kurt moaned/shouted in a high-pitched tone, moving his head down and biting Blaine's shoulder.

"God, fuck." He screamed as he came hard on Blaine's fist and chest.

He kissed Blaine's lips again, breathing hard through his nose as they caressed each other tongues and Blaine stopped moving his hips slowly.

They stayed there, wrapped around each other, not moving an inch for a few seconds, panting against each other lips and stroking each other's sweaty backs.

Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder and smiled. "That was amazing." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked between kisses on the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Hmmhmm, I've never felt so good in my life, you're amazing, honey." Kurt said slowly as he breathed hard, warm breath ghosting over Blaine's skin.

"Me neither. This is the best day of my life."

Kurt giggled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I know tomorrow you'll make me change my mind everyday."

Kurt chuckled. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine pulled his cock out of Kurt's ass slowly and Kurt moaned, feeling empty. Blaine tied a knot on the condom and threw it on a small bin next to the bathroom door. Kurt handed him a baby wiper that he used to moisturize and Blaine cleaned the sperm off his and Kurt's bodies.

Blaine and Kurt were now lying down on their backs to the mattress, looking at the ceiling, holding hands with their legs tangled with each other. Kurt turned a little sidewards, with the side of his body on the bed and his head resting on his hand, supported by his elbow, staring down at Blaine who was only looking at the ceiling.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Kurt asked smiling, stroking Blaine's naked chest.

"Hm" Blaine smiled dreamily. "I just wanna take a moment." His eyes were closed and his smile was wide. "To make sure I'm not dreaming."

They were speaking lowly, they sounded tired but also happy.

Kurt giggled. "You dream about us having sex?"

"God, yes." Blaine scoffed. "All the time. So many times I woke up hard, my bed all wet, or jerked off thinking of you."

Kurt licked his lips. "That's hot."

Blaine hummed and met Kurt's eyes. "I'm afraid you're gonna call me and tell me I zoned out."

Kurt smiled. "Didn't it feel real?"

"Oh, it felt very real." Blaine laughed as he stroke Kurt's arm. "I've never felt so good and so…in love."

"Me neither." Kurt said smiling, moving his hand up to stroke Blaine's hair. "You drive me crazy, Blaine Anderson." He chuckled.

Blaine smiled. "I'm crazy about you."

Kurt smiled and leaned closer to kiss Blaine's lips. He quickly met Blaine's tongue, but he also quickly pulled away. "I love you." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you." Blaine replied with his hand on Kurt's back now, stroking slowly. "You're perfect." He whispered. "Your skin is so soft, so clean and pure."

Kurt smiled wider. "You're cheesy." He wrinkled his nose.

"You love it." Blaine mocked and stuck his tongue out to Kurt.

Kurt giggled and licked Blaine's tongue, making Blaine laugh and push him away playfully.

"Ewwww," Blaine joked as he laughed.

"Says the one who had his tongue inside my ass minutes ago."

Blaine laughed. "I will not do it again if you don't like—"

"No, no, no, no." He said smiling. "It feels amazing, Blaine. I will show you one day."

"Well, the good thing is, we have lots of time for all kinds of sex." Blaine said smirking.

"Yeah," Kurt giggled. "What kind of fantasies do you have?" Kurt bit his lip and moved his hand down to Blaine's hips.

"Hm," Blaine bit his lip, ghosting his fingers over Kurt's waist. "You'll think I'm a pervert." He giggled.

"I wanna hear it," Kurt brushed his nose against Blaine's. "Your voice is sexy."

Blaine giggled. "Okay," he cleaned his throat. "I'd like to…be spanked and to…" he laughed nervously. "To suck you off while you suck me off."

Blaine expected Kurt would laugh but he didn't. Kurt licked his lips and squeezed Blaine's hipbone. "We should do that."

Blaine giggled. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"I don't remember…have you?" Kurt teased and pouted.

"I love you." He hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt laughed. "I love you so much Kurt Hummel!" He said loudly as he rolled in bed, holding Kurt and Kurt laughed. "I love you!" He screamed and stopped on top of Kurt. Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and smiled. "I love you."

Kurt giggled. "I love you too, baby."

"God!" Blaine said feeling happy, excited and energetic. "I love when you call me baby."

Kurt chuckled. "Shower?" He asked standing up and extending his hand so Blaine'd take it.

"Of course, my beautiful, beautiful boyfriend." Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand and walking inside Kurt's room's bathroom.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us for dinner, Burt." Carole said smiling as he took her jackets off, enjoying the warmth of the house.

"You're always welcome, honey." Burt said smiling and pecked Carole's lips.

"Ew," Finn wrinkled his nose.

Burt laughed and slapped Finn's back, playfully.

"Kurt said he'd cook his special Thailand food." Burt told his fiancé, with his arm around her waist, guiding them to the living room.

"I don't smell food." Finn said frowning as he sat on the couch.

"Finn, be polite!" Carole murmured.

"It's fine Carole, he's my future step-son, so he can act the way he wants, not disrespecting what you're telling him of course," he turned his head to face Finn. "Never disobey your mom, okay?"

Finn smiled and nodded, picking the remote and turning the TV on.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kurt, he's probably finishing to cook the food." Burt said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Kurt?" He called but there was no on there.

He walked back to the living room frowning. "I guess Kurt didn't cook dinner."

"Oh, honey, it's fine." Carole said smiling. "We can go out for dinner or order pizza."

"You're spending the night, right?" Burt asked half-smiling.

"Of course, if it's not a problem." Carole said embracing Burt.

"Good," he kissed her cheek. "Finn can sleep in the guest room and you can sleep with—"

They were interrupted by loud giggled coming from upstairs, making Burt frown.

"With me," Burt laughed nervously. "I will go check if Kurt's okay."

Carole nodded.

Burt walked slowly upstairs, looking angry and stepping hard every time he moved his feet.

He opened Kurt's door and the giggled suddenly stopped.

Kurt and Blaine were half naked, wet hair, only wearing boxers and socks. Blaine was tickling Kurt and embracing him by his back, probably tickling Kurt. There were clothes over the floor and the sheets were all wrinkled.

They all gaped at each other for a second and Blaine let go of Kurt when he realized what was going on. Blaine tried to force a smile and waved and Kurt put his hands on his head, blushing and shaking his head, embarrassed.

"Dad—"

"Downstairs. 5 minutes, both of you." Burt said, blank expression and quickly left.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed.

"Why are you laughing? He's gonna kill me!" Blaine said frowning, wide eyed and hands on his heart.

Kurt giggled, embracing Blaine, his naked chest against Blaine and his foot stroking Blaine's calf. He could feel Blaine's heart beating fast against his chest and his body shaking. Kurt smiled and gave a peck on Blaine's lips.

"Don't worry, okay?" He asked softly. "My dad is cool. He's very understanding."

Blaine contorted his lips in a half smiled and Kurt stroke his jaw. "I don't want him to see me as a bad guy."

"Blaine, my dad knows everything I ever did in my whole life. He understands everything I do and yeah, sometimes he gets mad, but he understands." Kurt sighed. "I never lie to him, never ever. He's the only one will be by myself until one of us die."

"And me." Blaine said without thinking and took a deep breath, nervous that Kurt would be creeped out. "I mean—"

"And you." Kurt said with a sympathetically smiled and pecked Blaine's lips. "He's only gonna give us the talk and tell you that if you hurt me blah blah."

Blaine chuckled nervously, he kissed Kurt's lips again, pulling away quickly.

"You wanna borrow some clothes?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Yes, please. My clothes are sweaty and smell like sperm."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Finn complained with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Pizza is coming, buddy." Burt said, chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "How's the football team?"

"It's great! We are doing great since Blaine became quarterback last year." Finn said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh, Blaine is a football player?" Burt asked smiling.

"You know Blaine?" Finn asked frowning, finally looking at Burt.

"Hmmhmm." He hummed nodding. "He always comes over."

"Uh…why?" Finn asked confused.

"Well, he—"

"Hey, dad." Kurt greeted coming downstairs holding Blaine's hand.

"Hey—"

"Why's Finn here?" Kurt asked letting go of Blaine's hand and Blaine froze behind him.

"They came over for dinner." Blaine looked at Kurt, half smiling. "The dinner you didn't cook."

"Oh, I…" Kurt laughed nervously. "Well—"

"Why is Blaine here?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"He's Kurt's boyfriend." Burt said smiling at Finn.

"Wasn't he dating—"

"Finn!" Kurt interrupted, talking loudly. "Can we talk outside, please?"

Finn sighed. "I'm watching the game—"

"Now!" Kurt said a little too loud. He cleaned his throat and tried to smile. "Now, Finn."

"Kurt, we have to talk, you're not leaving this room." Burt said firmly.

Kurt swallowed the lump that had formed on his throat and smiled nervously. "Okay, but—"

"Everything you tell me from now on you can tell Finn and Carole, Kurt. Don't worry, they are family. You can trust them." Burt said softly.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, then I will say what I want to say to all of you." He turned around and saw Blaine, standing there, frozen. "Blaine?" He called, frowning.

"Y-yes?" He replied, shaking his head.

"Sit on the couch, please." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine obeyed and sat on the couch between Finn and Carole. Carole know who Blaine was from glee performances and football games, but Blaine didn't know Carole, yet. He sat there uncomfortably as he watched Kurt standing in front of the TV after he had turned it off.

"Dear family." Kurt started and took a deep breath. "Blaine and I are together, but we'll keep this between us. It's a secret!" He said staring at Finn. "I know we are family, even if you're not married yet, you two have been together for years so…Finn you're my brother." He said softly. "And I trust you so please, my relationship with Blaine is a secret, okay?"

Finn nodded in response and smiled. "I'm happy if you're happy, little bro."

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt replied.

"Okay, hold up, why is this a secret? Is Blaine ashamed of you? Is he?" Burt asked furiously.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed standing up. "I'm not ashamed of him, of course not, I love Kurt more than everything in the world."

Burt nodded. "Okay, then why can't you tell people that?"

"Because we live in an ignorant and homophobic city!" Kurt exclaimed wrathfully. "It's ridiculous and people wouldn't accept us, they'd say I turned Blaine gay and they could even kill us, dad." Kurt sighed. "I'm proud of who I am and proud of my boyfriend, but I don't want him to get hurt."

Burt sighed. "Okay, okay, now tell me the real reason, because I know when life lying and I know you'd never be afraid of being who you are."

Kurt grunted and frowned. "I don't think Blaine's ready to come out." Kurt cooed. "I don't want him to come out because of me, I want him to come out when he's ready. I wasn't ready once and I know what is like to be outed."

Burt sighed. "Okay…I'm sorry if I offended you. Just wanna make sure that no one will ever treat you like that Sebastian guy did. I wanna make sure Blaine will take care of you and love you."

"I will!" Blaine's voice was shaky. "I mean—I am willing to do everything I can to make Kurt happy, I'd never hurt him, Mr. Hummel. I love Kurt. I will always take care of him."

Burt nodded. "Okay." Burt sighed. "Finn can you go to the guest room for a few minutes? I have to talk to Kurt and Blaine."

Finn shrugged and stood up. He high-fived Blaine and quickly walked upstairs.

"You want me to go in the kitchen—"

"No, Carole. If you want you can stay." Burt said softly.

Carole nodded and smiled. Burt took a chair from the dinner room and put it in front of the couch where Kurt and Blaine had sat, side by side.

"Blaine," Burt said with a straight face. "I don't want you playing with my son, you hear me? He is the most important thing in my life and if you hurt him, you can end up in jail or the hospital."

Kurt scoffed and Blaine looked at him wide eyed. Kurt realized Blaine was frozen in his seat and Kurt frowned shaking Blaine. "Blaine he's joking." Kurt said smiling.

"Oh," Blaine sighed relieved. "Okay. Well I wouldn't hurt you anyways. Not intentionally."

Kurt nodded, smiling and Burt did the same.

"Just take care of him. I know you're a nice guy, very dapper and polite. Just don't hurt him, okay?" He asked nicely and winked.

"Alright, I will." Blaine said smiling looking adorable.

"About what I caught you two doing—"

"We totally used protection, sir." Blaine said quickly and nodding.

Kurt laughed, blushing and Burt nodded, a little embarrassed. "Okay, good, good."

"So…can we like go?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow.

"No. I wanna make sure—"

"Dad, Blaine would never use me for sex. He doesn't even need that he's hot as—" Kurt cleaned his throat and Blaine smiled silently. "He wouldn't use me for sex, he's cool, he wouldn't push me to do anything I don't want, besides homework and he loves me, can we go?"

The bell rang and as they talked Carole walked to the door to get the pizza.

Burt sighed. "Kurt, won't you stay here to have some pizza?"

Kurt ignored his question and smiled. "Can Blaine sleepover?"

"Kurt, I—"

"Please, pretty please, please." Kurt begged, sounding a lot like a kid and pouted.

Burt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine!" Blaine and Kurt squeaked excitedly and Burt frowned. "But if I hear any moan from your bedroom or find out that you're having sex while I'm in the house, I will castrate you."

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Thanks dad," he pecked his dad's cheek. "I love you, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, just go call Finn and tell him dinner is ready."

* * *

_A/N: I loved writing this. It came out easily. Sorry it this is too short._

_Last episode of season 4 tomorrow ): Who's sad and excited? I am so excited to see some klaine action, fingers crossed for a klaine proposal!_

_Please give me some feedback y'all! I had an amazing day today because I woke up with an e-mail with a cute review and reviews make my life happy, I'm serious, I'm not exaggerating._

_So please, review. Tell me what you hated, tell me what you don't wanna see anymore, tell me if it's all too cheesy, tell me if you like it, tell me if you want an update, tell me other fics that you want me to update and just please, feedback, reviews, please, yes I am begging for reviews, you can think I'm pathetic now._

_I love writing for y'all so…if you want me to write one-shots or have ideas for a story you really wanna see, tell me, you'll have the credits of the idea if I write._

_Thanks for reading._

_Please read my new fanfiction 'Love is a Battlefield' Blaine and Rachel are siblings, Bryan and David from the new normal are their parents and Rachel has a crush on Kurt. Please read that story._

_Next update tomorrow or Friday. Idk._

_Adios, amigos._


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was lying down by Kurt's side in Kurt's bed, both boys naked(because of their heavy make out session+hand jobs last night), covered by a white comforter and Kurt was sound asleep.

Blaine had awaken 10 minutes ago with a text from Puckerman telling him they had extra football practice before classes. Blaine thought that was weird because nobody had practices before classes but he'd show up anyways. They needed their quarterback.

Blaine sighed, smiling as he stroke Kurt's chest slowly, like kissing him with his fingertips. He was trying to memorize every inch of Kurt's body and familiarize himself with it. His hands ran up to Kurt's jaw and he was loving the feelings of Kurt's soft skin against his fingers.

Kurt moaned lowly in his sleep and then smiled. Kurt was probably having a nice dream.

This was one of the first time Blaine had slept well in a few years. In normal days in his bed alone, he dreamed of the night of his rape again and again, or Kurt telling him he hated me and other times he having sex with Kurt.

Blaine smiled as he stroked the tip of Kurt's nose and Kurt wrinkled it, looking adorable in Blaine's point of view. Blaine checked the time on Kurt's old fashioned clock and frowned. He had to be at the football field in half an hour.

Blaine sighed and quickly jumped out of bed, walking closer to Kurt's wardrobe to borrow some underwear. Blaine still had to go over his house to pack his bag because he was going to stay over at Kurt until after New Year's Eve. Burt had suggested that the night night before when he heard Blaine's mom was going to be out of town until February, she he invited him to stay over.

Blaine was nervous to get to practice. He didn't know why they had an extra practice because the team was doing well so it scared him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a sleepy voice as he watched Blaine going over his socks drawer.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt and smiled. He quickly got close to Kurt, pecked his lips and ran back to where he was, looking for a P.E. McKinley shirt.

"Are you...uh—why are you going through my things?" Kurt asked with his hands on his head and yawned.

"I'm looking for a P.E. shirt." Blaine mumbled.

"It's—it's in the bottom drawer on the right." Kurt said in a lazy tone, followed by another yawn.

"Oh," Blaine said taking the shirt out of the drawer. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Thanks." He said putting the shirt on.

"Where are you going?"

"Extra football practice." Blaine explained as he finished dressing up. "I still gotta go over my house to get some clothes."

"You want me to go with you?" Kurt asked blinking.

"No, no." Blaine said sitting by Kurt's side. "I will meet you by your locker okay?" He whispered smirking and kissed Kurt's lips.

Kurt pulled away smiling and licked his lips. "Okay." He whispered.

"Love you."

"Morning, Kurt." Carole greeted when Kurt entered the kitchen that morning.

The kitchen smelled like chocolate and coffee and Kurt hasn't smelled that in their kitchen since he mom had died.

"Morning," Kurt said suspiciously, glancing at the beautiful breakfast over the table. "What's this?"

"Breakfast, honey…is it okay?" Carole asked softly as she flipped a pancake on the fridge.

"Yeah," Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm just used—I mean—we-we—uh..." Kurt took a deep breath and smiled. "We haven't had a breakfast like this since mom died…" He cleaned his throat. "It's great!"

"Thanks, honey."

"But I don't think I'm having breakfast. I'm late for school." Kurt said in sort of a grunt.

"Aw, come on, honey—"

"I'm fine, Carole, thanks." Kurt said and quickly left.

Kurt liked Carole, he loved her a lot. But every time he saw her, he thought about his mother. No, Carole wasn't not even close to the looks of his mother but she was so kind and so caring.

Kurt remembered the day his mom woke him up with as pancake marathon because he had had break his arm and she had done that to cheer him up.

Kurt sighed as he jumped in his car, feeling nostalgic and not really wanting to be alive. Not without his mother.

Blaine was probably early. The field was empty, the locker room was empty, and that was kind of scary, like really scary. So he decided to run around the football field to think about everything.

He was so happy, so happy. Yeah, he missed his mom a lot and he hasn't seen his dad in months, but Kurt just made everything so amazing and so…easy. Kurt was the best thing Blaine had in his life and he wanted to be with Kurt for the rest of his life.

Blaine was proud of himself. Proud of what he had done and proud of being able to tell everything he was feeling to his loved on. He didn't even know where all that came from, he just opened his heart open to Kurt, and nothing could ruin that.

Blaine was also kind of scary. He was really scared of Kurt leaving him and go back to Sebastian because Sebastian is taller and hotter and his butt is more round. But that didn't matter, Kurt was his and he loved Kurt.

He was also worried about his dad. I mean, yeah he is all busy with politics and stuff but he could just appear at home sometimes. Last time Blaine saw his dad, he had called Blaine a worthless faggot and hit him so hard he got bruises all over his body.

But Blaine couldn't blame him, he didn't know any better, he was raised by a abused father and watched his sister being abused by his step dad his whole life, he was probably traumatized.

Blaine remember the day he came out to his family like it was the day before. He remember lying in the cold ground of his dad's office, his ass exposed, his dad's secretary's voice low from far away.

He didn't come out. He was outed.

Blaine whipped his tears away as he ran, the tears mixing with the sweat of his body and cold cheeks.

Blaine's mind was filled with images of what had happened summers ago.

_His dad's campaign manager, Jake Jenkins, he was the man. Blaine always had a huge crush on him because he was young and really hot. Blaine still lived in Columbus and was harassed by the kids at his school because apparently, he was too feminine and his bow ties made him look like an old faggot grandad. They also always told Blaine that he was a cock-sucker and Blaine remembered perfectly his first kiss._

_His name was Kip. Blaine always thought Kip was a weird name , but he was really cool and funny, he always made Blaine laugh. They were lab partners and Kip played with the frogs at the lab._

_Blaine and Kip always met up at the back of his school and talked for hours about everything in the world. Blaine liked Kip, but he didn't like him as a friend, he liked him as more than that. Blaine didn't know how to explain how he felt._

_Actually he could, he just didn't wanna face it. He felt butterflies on his belly and a cold air, his brain always—he just thought about Kip all the time and he was always really happy around him._

_It was a Friday after school, they were siting under a tree and were both weirdly close, like always._

_"Kip, I wanna tell you something." Blaine said lowly, pulling grass out of the land._

_"You can tell me anything, Blainey." Kip said chuckling._

_"You know you're my only friend, right?" Blaine whispered nervously. _

_"How about Santana, your neighbor? She's nice!" Kip said excitedly, looking at Blaine, but Blaine was staring at the floor._

_"I mean at school." Blaine explained._

_"Yeah, you're nice and I like you loads!" He was always really excited._

_"I like you too," Blaine said with a silly grin. "But…you know what those mean guys say about me, about me being a f-f…"_

_"Don't use that word, man. It's mean." Kip whispered._

_"Okay, but it's true. I've—I mean—I like, you know?" Blaine gulped._

_"Boys instead of girls?" Kip asked smiling._

_"Yeah," Blaine sighed, not looking up. "Yeah, that."_

_"That's cool, man." Kip said and punched Blaine's shoulder lightly._

_"But there's another thing…" Blaine whispered._

_"Okay, shoot." Kip's smile never faded._

_"I like—I-I like…" he looked up at Kip and their faces were suddenly real close and he could feel his friend's hot breath tingling his lips. "I mean I…" he gulped. "I like you."_

_Kip gasped. "You do?"_

_"I'm sorry, I—"_

_"I like you too." Kip whispered._

_Blaine smiled widely. "Y-you do?"_

_"A lot, yes?" He nodded smiling and they both chuckled._

_"Have you ever kissed someone?" Blaine whispered._

_"No…" Kip, whispered. "Have you?"_

_Blaine didn't reply, he just closed the small gap between them in a innocent kiss, Blaine felt the sparkles on his body and the weird cold feelings on his belly, but that was quickly interrupted._

_"Kip?" Someone asked suddenly. "What the fuck?"_

_Blaine turned his head and saw all those mean guys with the jackets, all staring at them, but mostly at his friends._

_"Did Anderson turn you gay?" One of the guys asked, laughing._

_Kip quickly stood up, his brown curls moving with the motion of his body and he laughed nervously. "No, no, of course not."_

_"Then—"_

_"He attacked me, man. He just started with all this I love you shit and attacked me, like, this faggot, god…"_

_"Your kind of people never learn, right?" The blond guy that was tall asked smirking._

_Blaine looked at Kip, locking his eyes with Kip's so he'd see how hurt and disappointed Blaine was. But Kip ignored him, he just looked away and sighed. But Blaine quickly stood up and ran, ran and ran, because he knew what was going to happen next._

_Blaine had always been good at running, so he just turned his head to look at the guys, far behind. He smiled widely, feeling victorious, but his happiness was again, quickly gone._

_"Hey, faggot." That weird guy with the messy hair and black jacket suddenly appeared. _

_He was 17 and was still in 8th grade, the guy was a freak._

_"I-I—what do you want?"_

_Blaine asked, panting and feeling breathless._

_"To teach you that being a faggot is wrong."_

_Blaine's body hurt from head to toe. He was sore, his head hurt, his lip was bleeding and his legs begging for rest as he ran to his house. The flashbacks of the guys hitting him and punching him and writing something on his forehead wouldn't leave his head._

_He was probably bruised, but he couldn't pay attention on that anymore. His head now hurt because of all the crying and his legs were almost melting in pain, but luckily, he finally found his house._

_"Blaine?" Blaine heard Santana's voice from a little awaty when he sat down on the small stairs of his porch._

_"Hi," Blaine whispered panting._

_"What the hell happened?" She asked, running towards him and sitting by his side, taking his hand._

_"Those guys, they," Blaine couldn't breath, his lungs hurt, it was painful, he couldn't even describe the pain he felt._

_"Blaine, we gotta take you to a hospital, ASAP, you can't—"_

_"No, please," he groaned. "No hospital…"_

_"Okay, stop crying, calm down, breath, breath."_

_Blaine chuckled, but quickly stopped feeling his lungs screaming in pain. "I'm trying," he panted._

_"Let's go inside, okay." Santana said, trying to clean the word 'faggot' written on Blaine's forehead, but it was probably written with a permanent marker._

_"S-san," he whispered, weakly. "My mom…she can't see my like this."_

_"Blaine?"_

_Blaine's mom had two brown bags on her hands and she had probably just come back from the grocery store. But suddenly the bags were on the floor and she was running towards her son and embracing him, crying._

_"Honey, what happened?" She whispered, also trying to clean Blaine's forehead._

_"Those assholes from his school, Mrs. Anderson, I told him, I told him to switch schools before, to go to my school, but he didn't listen to me!" Santana said wrathfully. "They can't do this to him, Mrs. Anderson, please don't make him go back to that school, Mrs., please, I can take care of him next year, I promise! We'll go to high school, to a school near out house, my sister goes to this school, to McKinley, she says it's amazing, we can go there together, Mrs., please, don't—"_

_"Santana, calm down." Mrs. Anderson whispered as she stroke Blaine's hair when she realized Santana was crying._

_"He just—"_

_"Let's take him inside, take care of him and we'll deal with the rest later._

_They took care of Blaine fine, they took care of him, hugged him, let him cry, both Santana and Blaine's mom, but they were quickly interrupted by Blaine's dad entering the room._

_"What happened?" The elder man asked firmly, frowning at the thing written in Blaine's forehead._

_"Dad I—"_

_"Santana, take him upstairs, help him to take a shower."_

_Santana nodded. "Come on, Blaine."_

_They went upstairs quickly, never letting go of each other, Santana embracing Blaine protectively. _

_They entered the bathroom quietly, listening to the all the screaming coming from the living room._

_"Do you think they'll still love me after all this?" Blaine asked as Santana helped him out of his clothes._

_Blaine and Santana had seen each other naked several times, they weren't ashamed of each other and they were best friends, they didn't have any problem around each other._

_"Of course not." Santana said, helping Blaine inside the bathtub._

_The water was warm and it embraced Blaine's body perfectly like an amazing bear hug. Blaine hugged his knees, letting the bubbles cover his body._

_"But, Santana, I was so weak," Blaine cried as Santana squeezed some liquid soap on the sponge._

_"You're not weak." Santana said firmly. "You're strong, Blaine. They were probably too many." She whispered as she gently cleaned the blood off Blaine's face, watching the bubbles forming on the bath._

_"He can't be a faggot, I raised him better than that!" Blaine heard his dad screaming from downstairs and Blaine squirmed, tears escaping from his eyes._

_"Blainey, don't cry." Santana whispered, applying some shampoo on her hands. "Don't listen to him, okay? If you're gay or straight or whatever you're amazing. My mom told me that gender or race or sexuality don't change who the person really is."_

_"It's probably that Santana girl's fault! She was always such a tomboy! You let our son with awful influences, this is your fault!"_

_Santana sighed, he nails scratching Blaine's scalp._

_"It's not true! Santana you're not—"_

_"I know, Blaine." She chuckled. "Just don't listen to them. You're really great."_

_"You're the beast ever, San." Blaine whispered._

_Blaine remembered crying a lot after that, listening to his dad saying that he was a disgrace, hitting him hard, accidentally hitting his wife when she was trying to protect Blaine, the screams, the pain, the bruises, the belt slapping against his skin, the burning pain, the despair, the sadness._

_After a while Blaine's dad said that he wouldn't accept that Blaine was a disgrace, so he decided to just pretend he was straight. Just for everyone's sake._

_But then Jake Jenkins came in picture. He was probably the hottest guy Blaine had ever seen. Blaine was crazy for him since he had started working for Blaine's dad._

_But all Blaine's thoughts had changed when that happened._

_"Hey, Blaine." Jake suddenly appeared there._

_Blaine was in his dad's office, looking for a bottle of glue for his and Santana's new fake stage project and the guy appeared there._

_"H-hey, Mr. Jenkins." Blaine replied nervously, turning around to face the man._

_He smiled. "You know Blaine, your dad and I had been talking…about you,"_

_"What?" Blaine asked, scared and wide eyed._

_"Yeah, he told me you're a faggot," _

_Blaine's heart skipped a hit and suddenly the guy didn't look beautiful anymore, he just looked scary._

_"And I think, I should teach you how being gay is wrong."_

Blaine shook his head, trying not to think about his dad or his past. All he wanted was to forget his past.

It didn't matter, he was happy. He had Kurt and nothing could ruin his happiness, well, that was what he thought.

"Hey, Anderson!"

Blaine stopped running and turned around to face about 10 members of the football team, Karofsky and Puck in the front.

Blaine smile at them, panting. "Hey, guys. Where's coach?"

Puck smirked. "There's no practice, Anderson."

"Oh…" Blaine sighed and raising his eyebrows. "Then, uh, why are we here?"

"We need to have a little chat." Puck said, with a creepy smirk.

"Okay—"

"You can't be seen around that princess Hummel anymore—"

"Watch it—"

"No, Anderson. That's enough. You can have your buttfuck or whatever at home but here, in my school—"

Blaine scoffed. "Your school?"

"Whatever Anderson. But if we see you around that little faggot, we will end you." Puck sounded serious.

"We are a team," some random guy who Blaine didn't remember the name screamed. "If people think you're a fag, they will think we are faggots too."

"Yeah, Anderson." Karofsky continued. "You're ruining our rap, yknow man?"

Blaine scoffed. "Seriously, Dave? Is this some kind of motherfucking joke?"

Puck frowned. "We are serious. If we see you around that fairy in school, we will beat the shit out of you and you'll be kicked out of the team and you'll have nothing."

"Nothing." Azimio repeated.

I'll have Kurt. "You guys are ridiculous."

"We are trying to help you, bro." Puck said, now smiling. "We don't want you to lose your school, man. If people think you're a faggot you will."

"Yeah, so make out with your girlfriend and show them what big of a man you are,"

The team cheered with 'yeahs' and grunts and Blaine faked a smile.

"Yeah, you guys are right." Blaine lied. "I didn't even know what I was doing, man. You guys are really real friends."

Puck nodded. "That's what we're here for, bro." He fist bumped Blaine's shoulder playfully.

As soon as they turned around, Blaine let himself cry.

"Hello, beautiful." Kurt turned around and expected the person to be Blaine, but it wasn't.

Kurt was picking books in his locker before class and the guy suddenly appeared.

"Uh, do I know you?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.

"You don't have to play hard to get." The blond guy said smirking.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt was really confused.

"You know, I waited for you in the room at Puck's do, but you never showed up." The guy said, now staring at Kurt. "Blimey, Kurt. You look so good in these leather pants."

Kurt's eyes widened and he frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You don't remember me? Party? Puck's party?" The guy said.

"I-I don't even know your name," Kurt explained. "I was probably drunk, sorry, you're not my type." He smiled sympathetically and turned around, but what he saw wasn't pleasing.

Blaine had his body forcing Santana's against the lockers and they were kissing fiercely, and people were staring and smiling.

Kurt frowned hard. What the fuck? Wasn't Santana a lesbian? Was that all a dream? It looked so real.

Kurt really felt like crying, but he couldn't stop staring.

Blaine pulled away and smiled at Santana. Then his eyes found Kurt's tearing eyes and he frowned. He really wanted to hug and kiss Kurt and just hold him, but he couldn't risk it, for both of theirs sakes.

'I am not gonna cry for him, I am not.' Kurt told himself. He took a deep breath and turned around, finding the guy still standing there.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kurt asked the boy who was blocking his way to open his locker.

"I know you remember me." He said smirking. "Dos like Puck's are not my cup of tea…and we were getting off and I enjoyed it—"

Why the fuck was he still talking to Kurt? "Uh, I'm sorry?"

The guy's eyes went wide opened and then he frowned, looking sad. "Oh…you really don't remember do you?"

"Sorry…no." Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder.

"Uh, my apologizes." The guy sighed.

"It's fine." Kurt nodded "Can you like, uh…" Kurt chuckled. "Like I need to open my locker."

"Oh!" He laughed nervously. "Sorry." He said as he got out of the way.

Kurt nodded, opening his locker. "It's alright."

"I'm Adam…You don't remember me?" The guy asked softly, his accent making Kurt smile, but he looked hurt.

"I told you…I was drunk..." Kurt smiled.

"No…but we…well, I—have— You reckon we have English together, don't you? " He smiled. "We sat together on your first day of school…I had a blast talking to you..."

Kurt frowned confused, trying to remember. All he remembered from his first day was Blaine. "…Uh…"

"You…I.., Adam? You…I mean…" He laughed nervously.

"Oh!" Kurt smiled suddenly. "Right, I remember now! Yeah, you're sweet."

He sighed in relief. "Good, I thought you…"

"I remember you," Kurt chuckled.

"So…I was thinking…" Adam smirked. "Do you wanna like…like…go out, like…?"

"As in a date?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Adam sighed in relief. "Yes, yes." He nodded.

"Well…" Kurt sighed. Why would Adam ask him out? And why would Kurt go out with him? Kurt turned his head and the first thing he saw was Blaine tongue-fucking Santana's mouth. Kurt sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Adam asked frowning.

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed a little too loud and then cleaned his throat. "I mean…no, of course not." Kurt smiled.

"So you wanna go out..?" Adam said with wide opened eyes filled with hope.

"I—I guess I will have to think about that…"

"Kurt, I…" Adam sighed. "I fancy you, I really do." Kurt giggled. "And I…I've been watching you since you got here, and I like you, I think you're bloody terrific, and I would really love to go out with you."

Kurt smiled. "What are you planning to do on our date?"

Adam smiled widely, but tried to hide it. "Hm, we could go to, uh…movies?"

"Cool, cool. I will think about it." Kurt smiled.

"Alright," Adam nodded in excitement. He handed Kurt a small piece of paper with his number scribbled on it. "Ring me?"

"Sure, totally." Kurt nodded.

Adam waved at him as he walked away.

Kurt sighed.

"Okay, class, since you all finished your assignments, you must now write an essay about what you plan to do on winter break!" The teacher said excitedly. "And it's due Monday. Four thousand words, so work in pairs with your partners and discuss ideas!" The class groaned unison. "Let's get to work and Mr. Anderson, put your phone away!"

Kurt didn't do what the teacher asked, he just started drawing random stuff on his notebook trying to ignore Blaine as much as he could and Blaine's feet stroking his calf.

"Would you stop?" He whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Stroking my foot, stop." Kurt said angrily and then looked away.

Blaine frowned. "You're mad, why are you mad?"

Kurt simply ignored him and kept drawing. He didn't wanna talk to Blaine, he was mad at him. Kurt took his phone out of his vest pocket because it was vibrating. It was a text from Blaine. Kurt scoffed angrily.

Blaine: what did I do?

Kurt just ignored the text.

Blaine frowned and took Kurt's notebook from him angrily, taking the pencil too and started scribbling something.

Kurt sighed, annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Blaine gave the notebook back after a few minutes and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

It was a drawing of Blaine and Kurt inside a cute heart and it was written 'I love you so much talk to me' and a sad face.

Kurt chuckled lowly and Blaine smiled.

'How can I be mad at you if you're gonna act like this?' Kurt wrote on the notebook and showed it to Blaine.

'If this is about Santana it's nothing okay? The football team threatened me.'

'What?' Kurt wrote in huge letters.

'Yeah, they said I couldn't be seen with you, and I said okay because I don't want them to hurt you ):'

Kurt smiled. 'I can take care of myself'

'I know, but I can't, so I need you'

'Yeah?'

'So so much :)'

'Write your essay, stupid'

'Only if I get a kiss'

'No.'

Blaine pouted, frowning and Kurt chuckled, his legs tangled with Blaine's.

Blaine turned around and asked the girl behind him for a pink pen and she handed it to him with a flirty wink.

'But I love you' he wrote it with the pink pen, occupying a whole page and Kurt chuckled lowly.

'I know, but no.'

'You're no fun'

"Come on, we're in class." Kurt whispered smiling. "There are people around?"

Blaine frowned and took Kurt's hands under the table, stroking them with his thumb.

"I love you," he mouthed with a big smiled.

"This is our final rehearsal, Rachel! The set list is not changing, you had solos in every single competition since freshman year, you can't have two solos in one competition!" Mr. Schue screamed at Rachel, frowning hard.

Rachel scoffed angrily and sat back on the chair after her angry protest.

Blaine laughed lowly.

"Okay, guys, lets review everything?" Mr. Schue sighed. "Blaine and Mercedes singing ' ', Blaine's solo 'Locked out of Heaven'—"

People cheered and Blaine smiled.

"Rachel's solo 'To love you more' and the group number, 'Keep your Head up', any protest?" Rachel raised her hand. "Besides complaining about not having two solos."

Rachel scoffed angrily.

"Mr. Schue?" Santana raised her hand and Will nodded, letting her speak. "Yeah, I think Keep your Head up should be a guy's number and we should like add another song, you know?"

"It's gonna be too many songs, Santana." Mr. Schue said.

"Uh, we are the last year's national champs we decided the rules of free number of songs and a free theme, so yeah," Santana stood up. "I think we should start with Rachel's solo, then do the boy's number, then Blaine's solo, them Blaine and Mercedes' duet and finish with a group number."

"I don't agree that the girls get to sing less!" Quinn whined.

"Okay, what song are you suggesting Santana?" Tina asked.

"I was thinking about turning Blaine's solo into a duet. Featuring none other than Kurt Hummel," Santana said softly and Kurt and Blaine's eye shot open and they gaped at Santana.

"Oh, I don't think so," Puck protested from the back. "Two guys singing about sex, are you serious? People already think Blaine's a fag, that'd only makes things worst—"

"Watch it, Puckerman." Blaine said frowning.

"Ignore Puck," Quinn murmured and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys…" Marley raised her hand. "Maybe we should just change all the songs—"

"To Love you More is my song! I lived this song, I breath this song and I've been singing this since I was two years old!" Rachel protested and everybody started discussing and talking at the same time and Blaine frowned.

"Okay, okay!" Blaine said loudly, standing up so people would just stop talking. "You all shut the fuck up, I talk,"

The room went silent and Blaine smirked.

"Rachel will started with her solo, then the guys will come singing keep your head up, then Mercedes and I will sing our duet, then the girls will come and sing the perfect song for you girls 'Burning Up' by Madonna, that song is amazing, then I will finish with Locked out of heaven as a solo, because that song only works as a solo and that's it." Blaine said firmly.

"Alright…do you all agree?" Mr. schue asked.

Everybody cheered.

"Let's go kick some asses at Sectionals then!"

Yeah, that was awful, I know. Ugh, sorry.

Please review and read my new story 'Suicide', don't forget to review, need feedback.

xx


	11. Chapter 11

"Harder, right there." Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine thrust into him. "Fuck, babe."

Blaine moved his hips faster as Kurt asked for more and scratched his back harder. "So fucking tight, nghh," Blaine whispered lowly, his nails digging in Kurt's thighs as he fucked him against the wall.

"Harder, Jesus!" Kurt screamed a little too loud.

"Shhhh…" Blaine laughed. "They will hear us." He whispered between moans.

"Just fuck me, Blaine." Kurt moaned lower. "I'm so fucking close." Kurt cooed, running his hands down Blaine's back to grab his boyfriend's ass and squeeze it.

Blaine moaned loudly when he felt Kurt's hands on his ass and that was enough to make him come inside the condom, screaming Kurt's name against Kurt's ear. "Fuck,"

Kurt giggled/moaned, feeling the pain on his cock, pressed against the wall and his shoulders burning in pain.

"Anybody in there?" They heard a voice coming from outside the bathroom stall when Kurt was about to come.

Blaine quickly pulled his cock out of Kurt's ass and jumped on top of the toilet, trying to hide himself. Kurt moaned in annoyance and pain and rested his head on the wall.

"Hello?" The person outside asked.

"Y-yes?" Kurt said in a shaking tone.

"Is everything alright? We heard moans!" Kurt realized it was Puck outside.

"Everything is fine, Puck." Kurt lied looking up at Blaine who was holding his breath.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked. "It seemed like there were two people fucking in there—"

"I was jerking off!" Another lie, kind of lie. Good one, Hummel.

"What?" Puck asked and he sounded grossed out.

"Yeah," Kurt gave him a nervous laugh. "Show choir competitions make me really horny,"

Puck scoffed loudly. "That's disgusting, man."

"P-please, don't tell anyone." Kurt begged, watching Blaine trying to hold back his laugh.

"I won't," puck sighed. "Have you seen Blaine?"

"No." Kurt lied. "We don't speak anymore."

"Oh, I'm gonna go."

Kurt could hear the door opening and another person entering the bathroom. "Hey, show circle time, everything okay?" It was Finn."

"Fine, your brother is a creep," Puck said, Kurt hearing his voice fading and he guessed Puck had left the bathroom.

"Kurt, you okay?" Finn asked.

"Fine! I will be right there, I can't pee if you're here!" He complained loudly.

"Sorry," Finn murmured as he stepped out of the room.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding back, looking a little relieved. They both started laughing loudly as the pulled their pants up.

"Hm, that was a great boner kill," Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"We gotta go," Blaine said after leaving a peck on Kurt's lips.

Kurt chuckled. "We can't," he whispered, grinding his rock hard cock against Blaine's soft cock.

Blaine moaned lowly, biting Kurt's ear and squeezing his hips. "Jesus, baby." He whispered as he unzipped Kurt's black pants and then wrapped his hand around Kurt's hard cock.

Kurt moaned lowly, biting his lips as Blaine got on his knees. Kurt smirked, looking down at Blaine, feeling Blaine's hot breath teasing Kurt's manhood.

Blaine teased Kurt's head with his tongue, slowly licking around it feeling Kurt shivering. Blaine didn't have to do much because as soon as he took Kurt's penis inside his mouth, Kurt was coming hard inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed the seed and smirked, licking the semen that was left on his lips as he stood up.

"That was quick," Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine fixed Kurt's clothes.

"They are probably looking for us," Blaine sighed with his lips against Kurt's.

"It's show time."

* * *

"I can't believe he's here," Kurt sobbed lowly, sitting by Mercedes' side, watching his ex-boyfriend performing a lame one direction song on the stage.

"Kurt, do you wanna leave?" Mercedes asked frowning, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

"Yes, please." Kurt said trying to hold back the tears.

Kurt and Mercedes quickly stood up and told Mr. Schue what was happening and he smiled, telling them where to meet them after the warblers' performance.

Kurt and Mercedes walked out of the auditorium, sitting on the small bar outside. They ordered coke for them and Mercedes comforted Kurt, giving soft smacks on his back.

"God," Kurt sighed loudly.

"Kurt, forget about—"

"What happened?" Mercedes was interrupted by Blaine, who suddenly appeared there, panting, frowning and getting too close to Kurt.

Blaine took both of his hands to Kurt's cheeks and kissed his lips, making Mercedes gasp.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's cheeks and trying to wipe the tears away.

Kurt sobbed, trying to stop crying. "There are people around, what are you doing?"

"I was worried!" Blaine replied quickly. "What happened?"

"I just hate seeing Sebastian, that's all, I'm fine, go back inside." Kurt explained between sobs and was surprised by another kiss from Blaine.

"Do you wanna leave?" Blaine asked with a worried look.

"No!" Kurt replied, quickly standing up and pushing Blaine away. "Go back inside, I will be right there."

"No, baby? I—"

"Just go inside, Blaine." Kurt cooed. "I will be fine, just go."

Blaine nodded, surprised by Kurt's rudeness. "Okay," he frowned. "I will see you later then."

Kurt and Mercedes watched Blaine walk away and Mercedes frowned at Kurt. "What was that?"

Kurt laughed nervously. "It was nothing."

"He kissed you, Kurt!" Mercedes scoffed. "Tell me." She softly slapped Kurt's shoulder, standing close to him.

"Leave me alone," Kurt said lowly, walking away.

"Kurt, I'm serious!" Mercedes called, following Kurt.

Kurt turned around and frowned at his friend. "We are dating in secret, that's all."

Mercedes gapped at him. "Oh,"

* * *

_"The new directions!"_

* * *

"I'm proud of you guys," Mr. Schue exclaimed, watching all of his students inside the bus. "You guys were amazing, amazing."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Rachel exclaimed, standing up by Mr. Schue's side. "Victory party at my house!"

Everybody cheered loudly and went back to their own conversations. Kurt smirked at Blaine and Blaine looked down at his hands shyly.

Finn, who was sitting in the back seat with Brittany, Santana and Blaine stood up, calling Kurt and Kurt smiled at him, walking towards his brother.

"What's up, Finnie?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Sit down, bro." Finn asked with a silly smile.

Kurt nodded, sitting between Blaine and Finn. "Yeah?"

"Nothing, Brittany asked me to call you." Finn explained.

Kurt smiled and turned his head to face Brittany, Smiling at her. "Yes, sweetie."

Brittany smiled. "I have this friend, his name is Jessie, he told me he has a crush on you," she said lowly. "So she asked me to ask you if you can give him your number."

Kurt smiled shyly and took a look at Blaine who looked extremely jealous and hot. "I can't," Kurt said smirking. "I am getting over my ex so, sorry no—"

"Hey, you guys excited for the party?" Tina suddenly appeared asking with a big smile, staring at Blaine.

Kurt giggled lowly. "Yeah, I heard we are gonna have—"

* * *

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Rachel screamed sitting on the floor, taking a sip of vodka and taking Blaine's hand, who was sitting by her side.

"We are already playing spin the bottle." Blaine said frowning.

"Okay, never have I ever time!" Santana exclaimed as she distributed the small glasses around.

Kurt laughed lowly. "We should play seven minutes in heaven," he said and bit his lip, staring at Blaine.

"Okay, I start!" Tina said excitedly.

They were all sitting in small pillows, everybody was very very drunk.

"Never have I ever had sex before." Tina said smirking and everybody in the circle took a sip of the drink.

"Okay, my turn." Puck said, laughing weirdly. "Never have I ever had sex with a man."

Kurt, Blaine, Sam and all the girls except Tina took a sip of the drink and Puck frowned at Blaine and giggled lowly.

"Blaine?" Puck asked smiling.

"My turn!" Blaine giggled, he was probably more drunk than everyone in the room. "Okay, never have I ever—"

"This is boring!" Santana interrupted. "Let's go back to spin the bottle it's funnier." She laughed.

"How about truth or dare?" Tina asked smirking, lying on sam's lap.

"Okay, yeah," Santana giggled. "You start Berry,"

Rachel chuckled. "Finn!" She exclaimed. "Truth of dare?"

"Truth." Finn said frowning.

"Okay, is it true that you still have feelings for me?" She asked smirking.

"No." He admitted. "Okay, Santana. Truth or—"

"Dare," she giggled.

They kept playing the game only asking silly stuff and silly dares until it was Puck's turn to ask and he asked Blaine. Blaine couldn't say truth, he couldn't, he had so much to hide.

"Dare," Blaine said smiling.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Hummel boy." Puck laughed.

Blaine nodded, swallowing the lump the formed on his throat and leaned closer to Kurt who was sitting across the circle. Kurt smirked at him and got on his knees just like Blaine, both now standing in the middle of the circle.

Kurt smirked at Blaine and rubbed his nose against Blaine's, feeling Blaine's hot breath against his mouth.

Blaine closed the gap between his and Kurt's lips and his tongue was quickly inside Kurt's. He felt his body heating up and his mouth wanting more. His hands found Kurt's waist as he kissed Kurt fiercely, both boys fighting for control, sucking hard on each other tongues, moving their heads and their bodies founding each other, Kurt grinding against Blaine.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Puck laughed but Blaine couldn't hear him he was too into Kurt.

"You're so fucking hot," he whispered against Kurt's lips and his lips found Kurt's again and his hands found Blaine's ass.

"Guys!" Santana exclaimed, pulling Kurt away from Blaine, pulling him by his vest.

"Aw, come on, Santana!" Kurt exclaimed, his drunk side coming alive.

"Kurt, I better thank you home," Santana murmured as Blaine started at Kurt dreamily.

"Don't wanna!" Kurt whined. "Wanna kiss Blainey," he laughed lowly.

"Kurt, come on." Santana said, taking Kurt by his armpits and guiding him to the sofa.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Santana asked frowning.

Santana scoffed angrily. Blaine had told Santana how honest Kurt was when he was drunk and she needed to get him out of there. She wasn't drunk. She carried Kurt's body now on his back and frowned at Rachel.

"I'm taking him home!" She exclaimed. "Fuck off." She said having trouble to run upstairs with Kurt's body against her back.

"He was at Rachel's party and they got them drunk." Burt told Carole over breakfast while their sons were asleep.

"I told Finn not to go!" Carole said frowning as she served Burt coffee. "Is Blaine here?"

"Yeah," Burt said. "Santana brought him too after a while. She's responsible this Santana girl." Burt sighed. "You think I should talk to her parents?"

"Yeah, to thank her, right?" She nodded. "She's been nothing but nice."

"I think I'm gonna ground Kurt. He's been going out a lot and—"

"I don't think you should." Carole said calmly. "I mean, Kurt is a good boy, he has no bad intentions, he's a teenager, he can't help it."

"I know…" Burt sighed. "But I can't let him think it's normal, you know?"

"I know," Carole sighed and took Burt's hand.

"You think I should stop letting Blaine sleep on the same bed with him?"

"No, no." Carole smiled. "I think if we're bad parents our kids are gonna be bad as well."

Burt nodded. "You think we're good parents?" He sounded worried.

"You are amazing parents." Kurt said, they hadn't realized he was in the kitchen.

Kurt sat down on the Chair close to the table and took the aspirin that were on the plate. "Ugh," he mumbled.

"You okay, kid?" He asked frowning at Blaine sitting by Kurt's side.

"I'm fine." Kurt nodded. "Just dizzy."

"You said you weren't going to this kind of party anymore." Burt said sounding disappointed.

"I didn't—"

"We didn't know it was that kind of party." Blaine interrupted and took Kurt's hands.

Burt nodded. "I was worried sick."

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I will stop doing this kind of thing I know is not good for your heart." Kurt sighed.

"It's okay, kid. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't," Blaine declared. "I will take care of him, don't worry."

Burt nodded. "I trust you two, but parties like that." Burt shook his head. "No more."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Carole and Finn are moving in tomorrow, guys, so be ready to help move their stuff in," Burt smiled.

"Finally," Kurt groaned taking a mouthful of cereal and Kurt giggled at that.

"Oh, we're going to your grandma's for Christmas! She lives near Carole's brother so we're all gonna get together."

"Great," Kurt fake cheered, remembering of his homophobe grandma.

"Cheer up, Christmas is coming." Blaine smiled.

* * *

Kurt's phone finally vibrated as he waited for a text from Blaine who was at a party at some random cheerio's house, the party Kurt had made blaine go because if he hadn't Kurt would've been upset. Kurt sat on his belly smiling at the text.

_**Blaine: this party sucks :(**_

Kurt chuckled.

Kurt: I am pretty fine watching movies and eating.

_**Blaine: ugh, I miss you. Puck keeps bugging me about some kiss at Rachel's party that was like weeks ago.**_

_**Kurt: I'm laughing rn. **_

_**Blaine: what are you doing right now?**_

_**Kurt: jerking off, duh.**_

_**Blaine: don't play with me, Hummel. **_

_**Kurt: I am jerking off, seriously.**_

_**Blaine: ugh, I'm horny**_

_**Kurt: you want me to take care of you?**_

_**Blaine: shut up! You're doing this on purpose!**_

_**Kurt: later, babes**_

Kurt smiled down at his phone and just watched his phone being spammed with texts from Blaine.

_**Blaine: Kurt, no!**_

_**Blaine: I'm serious I'm gonna kill you**_

_**Blaine: naughty naughty baby**_

_**Blaine: KURT**_

_**Blaine: Kurt, Kurtie I'm hard!**_

_**Blaine: I'm sad ):**_

_***picture attached***_

_**Kurt smirked at the cute pic of Blaine attached.**_

_**Kurt: cute**_

_**Blaine: :)**_

_**Kurt: do you want us to go to your house tonight? Because we are going to North Carolina in two days and we haven't had sex in four hours!**_

_**Blaine: it's a record! [sarcasm]**_

_**Kurt: I'm packing to go to your house**_

_**Blaine: :) tonight I'm gonna make you pay for the little tease you are**_

_**Kurt: yeah? How are you gonna make me pay for it?**_

_**Blaine: maybe I will spank you!**_

_**Kurt: ha**_

_**Blaine: I think we should make a sex tape.**_

_**Kurt: are you crazy?**_

_**Blaine: hm, you can call it deeply in love and horny**_

Kurt laughed lowly and bit his lower lip.

_**Blaine: We should go out in a date.**_

_**Kurt: I don't like dates.**_

_**Blaine: how's that?**_

_**Kurt: I like indoors activities. Stay at home. Maybe when we go to New York…**_

_**Blaine: :) can you believe that our acceptance letters will be in our hands in our month!**_

_**Kurt: I'm kinda nervous **_

_**Blaine: I thought it was cute that you want to be a teacher.**_

_**Kurt: you being a psychologist? Never expected.**_

_**Blaine: you're never leaving me, are you? **_

_**Kurt: I don't plan on doing that.**_

* * *

_"Fuck me!"_

* * *

_I haven't been updating because no one was reviewing or following so I just got tired of posting and not being appreciated and feeling like shit._

_Christmas chapter comes next. _

_Review are welcome,_

_Not updating if this doesn't get reviews,_

_xx_

_-Juls_


	12. Chapter 12

"She's a homophobe prick, that's why I don't wanna go," Kurt replied Blaine's question as he massage Kurt's back, both lying naked on Blaine's bed.

"But she's your grandma, she loves you no matter what." Blaine said softly.

"Ugh," Kurt murmured angrily, turning around to face Blaine.

Kurt smiled at Blaine sweetly and pulled him down, his chest meeting Blaine's. "Hi," he whispered enjoying Blaine's hot breath against his lips.

"Hey," Blaine chuckled. "Your lips look delicious."

"You can taste it if you want," Kurt whispered biting his lower lip.

"Hm but you smell like alcohol," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's ear.

"No, look at me, baby, I wanna see your eyes." Kurt complained and Blaine obeyed.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Kurt whispered and united his lips with Blaine's, moving sidewards so he'd be on top of Blaine as they kissed sloppily.

"Hm, I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips and then started a deeper kiss.

The kiss was quickly over because Kurt had this huge urge of kissing Blaine's neck and palm his ass. Blaine laughed as Kurt kissed his skin and Blaine stroke Kurt's hair.

"I'm happy," Blaine whispered.

"Hm, yeah?" Kurt whispered and then giggled, squeezing Blaine's ass.

"Very," Blaine said, pushing Kurt a little away and then capturing his lips in a hungry kiss again.

Kurt's tongue was instantly inside Blaine's mouth, licking the roof slowly and tasting every inch of it. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as they fought for control and their hands wander over each other's bodies.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, feeling ticklish when Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's back. Kurt's hands found Blaine's ass and Kurt squeezed it hard, making Blaine moan and grind his hips down to meet Kurt's.

"Hm," Kurt chuckled lowly. "I love you so much," he whispered with his lips against Blaine's ear and then licked his earlobe.

Kurt dig his nails into Blaine's ass and stroked his asscheeks slowly.

"Want you so bad." Kurt giggled.

"Remind not to give you alcohol ever again." Blaine chuckled.

"Hm, come on." Kurt smiled. "I only had a glass of wine." He whispered and Blaine scoffed lowly. "And besides," Kurt giggled. "You love being fucked." He whispered while teasing Blaine's asshole.

Blaine chuckled. "That I do," he whispered back in between moans because Kurt's teasing hand on his ass was turning his on a little too much. "But daddy is fucking you today," he whispered after touching the tip of Kurt's nose.

"Okay," Kurt smirked.

Blaine smirked and turned Kurt sidewards so he could reach for the lube on the bedside drawer. He handed sit to Kurt with an adorable grin. "Fuck your little asshole for daddy, baby. I wanna watch."

"You're so weird," Kurt chuckled taking the small bottle from Blaine's hand and squeezing some in his hands.

"What?" Blaine smiled. "I'm trying to be sexy." He admitted as Kurt spread a good amount of lube over his fingers. "You told me you like kinky stuff and role play."

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he warmed the lube up.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm drunk." He said, also sounding drunk and giggled.

"I think you are—shit you're so hot."

Kurt's fingers slowly entered his hole, Kurt using his flexibility as he stretched his hole and also his body. Kurt moaned loudly when he entered the third finger, his eyes shut tightly and his had thrown back.

Blaine watched that almost drooling, biting his lips so hard it hurt and stroking his cock as fast as he could, holding back his moans.

"Fuck, daddy." Kurt moaned, pulling his fingers in and out fast. "Can't wait for your big cock to be inside me." He moaned.

"Shit," Blaine whispered.

"You're so fucking big I love it when you fuck me." Kurt moaned. "I'm so empty, I need your fucking big thick cock inside me."

"Yes," Blaine let out literally attacking Kurt with a deep and hungry kiss with a lot of biting and loud sucking noises and moans.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and Kurt did the same as he wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. "Fuck me," he whispered with his mouth still against Blaine's lips.

"Yes," he whispered, carefully pulling Kurt's fingers out of his own asshole.

Blaine didn't even need more lube, Kurt's hole was so stretched by now he could take two cocks inside it. Blaine's smile quickly turned to a o formed mouth when the head of his dick found Kurt's hole and both boys moaned louder, Blaine teasing Kurt.

"Hm, you gonna take my big cock?" Blaine whispered, with his mouth closed.

Kurt replied with a moan as Blaine's cock moved deeper inside Kurt's hole until it was all the way in. Kurt's hands were wrapped around Blaine's neck and his mouth met Blaine's in clumsy kisses as Blaine started moving his his rhythmically.

"You're so fucking hot." Blaine moaned as he slowly thrust into Kurt's hole.

Kurt moans got louder and high-pitched every time Blaine's cock hit his prostrate and he was a hot, sexy screamer—

"Harder!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine giggled and started the faster move, squeezing Kurt's ass cheeks and kissing Kurt fiercely with quick breathing breaks.

"You know," Blaine whispered between pants, feeling a drop of sweat run down his nose. "I—"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's mouth on his and a hard smack on his back, but that didn't stop his hips and he kept fucking Kurt like his life depended on it with care and want.

"Y-y-y-yess," Kurt moaned as he started moving his hips faster and Blaine followed his move.

"I'm so fucking close." Blaine moaned when he felt his balls burning in pain and pleasure and ready to release.

"D-d-daddy, c-come," he moaned again. "Inside my ass—Oh yeah, right there."

Blaine bit Kurt's jaw, trying not to sound too needy as Kurt pleaded for more and took control of the situation, fucking himself into Blaine's cock. Kurt scratched Blaine's back and tried to pull him closer, slowing his movements down.

Kurt's bite on Blaine's ear was all needed to make Blaine Kurt come hard inside Kurt's ass, filling him up with hot seed and panting against Kurt's ear.

Feeling the hot sensation of Blaine's sperm inside ass was delicious and that made Kurt come hard on his and Blaine's chests. Blaine pulled his cock out of kurt's ass and kurt moaned at the loss, trying to find blaine's lips again. They giggled against each other's lips and cuddled up smiling.

"That was fast," Kurt chuckled.

"You're drunk," Blaine replied and rolled his eyes.

"Did you pack?" Kurt asked, sounding sleepy.

"Yeah," Blaine replied stroking Kurt's back. "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Kurt asked smiling.

"I don't know, I'm going to meet your family like your grandma! As your boyfriend!"

"Hm, she'll love you," Kurt whispered before falling asleep on top of Blaine.

"Best boyfriend ever," Blaine said sarcastically and gave a last peck on Kurt's lips.

"Road Trip, road trip!" Finn shouted excitedly as him and Kurt helped Burt to put the bags inside the car.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I have a headache."

"That's because you won't stop drinking wine." Burt whispered. "I should ground you."

"Look, I am nervous okay? Your mother is a homophobe! I don't know how you got so perfect."

Burt smiled. "You're only saying that so you won't get grounded."

"You should ground him," Blaine said coming from inside with Carole's purse.

"Oh, shut up." Kurt frowned.

"You're very grumpy today, Hummel." Blaine giggled, leaving Carole's purse on the front seat and then walked towards Kurt.

"Blaine are you sure your parents are okay with you going with us?" Burt asked Blaine watching him wrap his hands around Kurt's waist from behind.

"They don't actually care…" Blaine explained resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I mean, yeah I told my mom, but they won't—"

"Dad, I already explained you this. You're making him uncom—"

"I just don't want to get you into trouble." Burt said as they finished putting the cases inside the trunk.

"Everybody ready?" Carole asked smiling widely.

"Yeah! Road trip!" Blaine exclaimed and high fived Finn.

"Ugh," Kurt sighed annoyed and entered the car.

"What's up with him?" Carole asked frowning.

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

Kurt and Blaine sang Pink and Katy Perry songs half the way to grandma's house, but they stopped when Burt complained.

Kurt was sleeping, resting his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine held him, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb and kissing the top of his head every minute. Finn and Carole were asleep too and there was a weird silence between Burt and Blaine.

"You okay, buddy?" Burt asked Blaine, noticing Blaine's tired face.

"Fine," Blaine lied with a smile.

"Come on, bud, you're my son-in-law, you can tell me stuff." Burt chuckled.

"Just thinking about my parents…" Blaine sighed.

"What's up with you and your parents?" Burt asked.

"They just don't care about me." Blaine sighed. "They find me disgusting or something."

Burt frowned. "Well, you are part of our family so if they don't want you we sure do!"

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Burt."

"Just take care of my kid, okay?"

"I will. He's my everything." Blaine said and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"You're my everything too," Kurt whispered with his eyes closed and then smiled.

"I thought you were asleep," Blaine frowned but then smiled.

"I was, 10 minutes ago." Kurt giggled.

"You know, it's not cool to overhear people's conversation." Burt joked.

"I can leave if you want," Kurt frowned.

"Aw, shut up," Blaine said sweetly, hugging Kurt tighter. "Burt, do you want me to drive for a while? You seem tired."

"If you want, that be amazing, my back is killing me," Burt chuckled.

"It'd be my pleasure." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah but I will seat on the front seat with him," Kurt said smirking and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Alright—"

"I need to pee," Finn suddenly exclaimed, surprisingly waking up.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Mom, can I buy jelly beans?" Finn asked with his mouthful of food.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"No, Finn, we can't spend much money." Carole said apologetically.

"Kurt, I think we should buy Finn jelly beans!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed.

"Blaine, Carole just said we don't have money." Burt frowned.

"No, I can buy for him! You guys are doing so much for me it's the least I can do, come on Kurt!"

"I'm too lazy—Ouch!" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine squeezing his inter-thigh. "What was that for?"

"Let's buy jelly-beans, Kurt!" Blaine said tilting his head to the right.

"Ohhhhhhh," Kurt cooed when he realized what Blaine meant by buying jelly beans and he smirked. "Yeah let's buy some jelly beans." He whispered standing up.

"I can come along!" Finn said excitedly.

"No!" Blaine stopped him, talking too loudly and he laughed nervously. "We don't want you to get tired."

"Just come on," Kurt said pulling Blaine by his hand. "You were very subtle, Blaine." Kurt laughed on their way to the bathroom.

"I was not!" He chuckled. "I'm just really—" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt pushing him inside the bathroom stalls.

Kurt captured Blaine's lips in a deep and hungry kiss making Blaine hit the back of his knee and pull away whining.

"Ohhhhh," Blaine whined as he giggled and Kurt giggled along.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his hands covering his mouth.

"Nothing, just kiss me," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt, pushing him against the empty wall and putting his hands on Kurt's chest under his shirt, their tongues dancing together.

Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips and they kissed clumsily. "This place is nasty," Kurt laughed. "I'm not getting on my knees on this nasty floor,"

"Then I will,"

"I want my candies." Finn whined with a sad smile.

"What's taking them so long, they've been gone for 10 minutes!" Burt complained.

"I'm gonna check up on them in the bathroom—"

"Here are your candies!" Kurt suddenly was there, by Finn's side with a package of jelly beans.

"Thanks, little bro!" Finn said excitedly, taking the candy for him.

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and giggling like crazy, Burt frowned at that.

"What's going on, boys?" Burt asked.

"Nothing!" Kurt almost shouted. "Let's get back to the road!"

"Hm, gimme a can of soda," Blaine asked Kurt as he drove.

Blaine was driving, Kurt was sitting by his side and the rest of the family sleeping in the back.

Kurt frowned. "No!"

"Aw, come on, baby!" Blaine pouted, his eyes fixed on the road.

"You didn't say please. You're rude." He said smiling sadly.

Blaine giggled. "Kurt, my beautiful beautiful boyfriend, love of my life, reason of my happiness, can you please give me a can of soda?"

Kurt tried to pull back his wide smile but it seemed impossible. "No,"

"What?" Blaine protested.

"You're driving! You can get us killed!" Kurt said, texting Santana.

"Ugh, if you weren't so adorable," Blaine grunted.

"Santana is calling." Kurt said pressing the green answer button and turning the loudspeaker on.

"Hey, Tana!" Blaine said smiling.

"Hey, boys." Santana said excitedly from the phone. "How's the trip?"

"It's good, Blaine's driving." Kurt chuckled.

"That's my man!" Santana cooed.

Kurt cleaned his throat. "My man, hands off."

"You're hot when you're jealous." Blaine whispered smirking.

"Okay, I won't be able to wish you guys a merry Christmas because I'm flying to Punta Cana in 10 minutes so merry Christmas. I love you both."

"We love you too, Santana. Merry Christmas." Blaine said smiling.

"Bye, guys!"

Kurt hung up and smiled at Blaine. "What?" Blaine asked smiling too when he realized Kurt was staring at him.

"Hm, can't I admire my and only my beautiful beautiful boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

Blaine giggled and blushed. "Can Santana be our best man."

Kurt laughed. "So we're getting married?" He asked smirking with his mouthful of peanuts.

"I want us to…"

"Great."

"Blaine, don't be nervous…" Kurt said fixing Blaine's bowtie as the family stood in grandma's front porch. "She'll lov—"

"Burt, my baby!" Grandma Hummel exclaimed when she opened the door and saw her son standing there.

"Hey, mom," Burt greeted rolling his eyes.

"You must be Carole!" The elder Hummel said excitedly, jumping on Carole to hug her.

"Yes, yes." Carole shook her head, surprised by the hug.

Blaine was feeling a lot left out and very nervous, taking the bags out of the trunk and watching from a bit far.

"You're Finn, right? You're tall!" She laughed, hugging Finn tightly, Finn bending down a little to hug the small woman.

She let go of Finn and smiled at Kurt. "Kurtie, look at you!" She cooed taking her hands to Kurt's cheeks and pinching them. "You're not a boy anymore! You're a grown up!"

Kurt laughed. "Thanks, grandma."

"Hi," Blaine extended his hand to greet Kurt's grandma. "I'm Blaine."

"Blaine?" She nodded shaking Blaine's hands. "Are you Finn's friend?"

"No, I-I," he laughed nervously. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

"Oh," she whispered with a disgusted expression, letting go of Blaine's hand. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "He came to meet the family, you know?" Kurt smiled widely, stroking the back of Blaine's hand.

"Uh…" she laughed. "I don't think we have room for him—"

"Mom!"

"It's okay. He can sleep in the same bed as me." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, you know I don't accept that kind of behavior in my house." She sighed in disappointment. "Why couldn't you raise your son properly, Burt?"

Kurt scoffed. "Okay, that's why I didn't want to come here! Blaine and I are not—"

"Hello, everyone!" Kurt's grandad was suddenly there with a big smile.

Blaine's hands were shaking and Kurt was comforting him, stroking his back.

"Burt, my boy!" The elder greeted with a huge smile.

Kurt sighed.

"What's going on here?" Blaine Hummel asked frowning, realizing the tension.

"Grandma is being annoying." Kurt sighed.

After greeting everyone it was Blaine's turn.

"And you are?" Grandad asked.

"I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine said shyly.

And what Blaine expected the least happened. Kurt's grandad gave him a big hug laughing loudly. "It was about time for you to get a boyfriend!" He said patting Kurt's shoulder. He took Blaine's hand on his and shook it smiling. "My name is Blaine too, you know kid? Blaine Hummel."

Blaine laughed. "Cool, cool! One day my name will be Blaine Hummel too!"

Everybody smiled at that and Kurt hugged Blaine tight.

"Welcome to our family Blaine." Grandad said with his arms around Blaine's shoulders, leading him inside.

Kurt smiled at Burt and Burt smiled back.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked his mom.

"It's a sin Burt! You know it!" Mary Hummel exclaimed.

"You know what is a sin? Cheating, being judgmental, ignorant and lying but you did all of that with no problem didn't you?" Burt said angrily and bursted in the house angrily.

"You messed up, grandma." Kurt said following his dad.

Almost all of Kurt's family was there. The house was big it was like a mansion, Blaine was impressed when Kurt told him that his grandparents were the owners of a famous juicy industry. He also told Blaine that his dad didn't like to tell people their parents were rich.

Blaine felt welcomed by everyone but Kurt's grandma, the woman reminded him of his dad and he didn't like that. There was good food and the place was well decorated.

Kurt's grandad let them get settle in the same room and kept telling Blaine to take care of Kurt well and not to hurt him.

They were now having lunch, the huge table surrounded by people. Kurt was sitting by Blaine's side and Kurt was apologizing by his grandma's attitude and Blaine told him his grandad made up for it.

"So, Blaine, are you in school?" Suddenly Kurt's aunt, Jenny, asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, Kurt and I go to the same school." Blaine said shyly.

"Blaine's the school quarterback." Burt said proudly.

People mesmerized Blaine and Kurt stroke his thigh, smiling. "He's also lead singer of our glee club—"

"Kurt is too." Blaine finished.

"Well, how did you two meet?"

"Aunt Annie, please…" Kurt shook his head and gave them a shy smile.

"It's fine. I'd love to tell this story." Burt said.

"They used to hate each other," Carole completed.

They told them their story with lots of laughs and interruptions and one of Kurt's aunt asking if they wore condoms and lots of laughs.

"I would like to propose a toast!" The elder Hummel said, taking everyone's attention and standing up. "To our family, reunited again and to the new members of our family," he sighed happily. "Carole, Finn and Blaine." He raised his glass. "Welcome to our family."

The three of them smiled and they toasted, telling each other merry Christmas Eve.

"I'm so tired," Kurt said during dinner, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and took his hand. "Let's go to bed?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded with a small smile and stood up, taking Blaine's hand. "We're very tired from the trip so we're going to bed." Kurt announced.

"Good night," Blaine and Kurt waved, walking up the stairs.

"Wanna take a shower?" Kurt asked once they were in their room.

"If you're tagging along I do," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

Kurt smiled covering Blaine's hands with his and inhaling his scent. "We can't have sex here." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pouted as Kurt turned to face him, also wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "I don't think I can spend 3 days not touching you, I will die." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's lips.

"I know," Kurt sighed, Eskimo kissing Blaine. "But there are so many people here. I'd feel weird."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, stroking Kurt's jaw with his thumb.

"Love you," Kurt whispered and pecked Blaine's lips.

"I love you more," Blaine chuckled. "Can we still shower together."

"Can we shower together without you getting a hard on?" Kurt asked smirking.

"I can try," Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's shirt off.

"Hm," Kurt mumbled, capturing Blaine's lips in a sloppy kiss as he unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants. "But you're already hard—"

Kurt was interrupted by the door swiping open and the noise made the boys immediately get apart.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the elder woman apologized covering her eyes with her small wrinkled hands.

"Grandma Beth?" Kurt asked with a wide smile, his face glowing.

"My Kurtie?" Beth asked taking her hands out of her face and smiling. "You look so grown up." She smiled, letting a tear scape from her face.

Kurt hugged her tightly, smelling her strong scent and letting the tears flow. Seeing his grandma after two years was so amazing, she still smelled the same, like vanilla and her blue eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"You look so much like my Liz." She sighed, pulling off of the hug.

Kurt sighed frowning. "I miss her, grandma." Kurt whispered and gave her a sad smile.

She sighed, looking at Blaine, probably trying to change subject. She extended her hand to Blaine and smiled. "Is this—is this your boyfriend?"

"I'm Blaine," Blaine replied sweetly, shaking her hand.

"You're beautiful!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide opened. "I was wondering when Kurt was going to get a boyfriend! I mean, have you seen his ass—"

"Grandma!" Kurt protested with a laugh.

"Yes, his ass is the only reason I'm with him." Blaine joked, squeezing Beth's hand.

"Idiot," Kurt frowned at him from the other side of the room, putting his shirt back on. "This is my grandma Beth, my mom's mom."

"Oh," Blaine sighed.

"Well, I see I interrupted something." Beth said when she realized Blaine was almost naked. "If you two need me I am on the room right by yours." She smiled wider but the guys didn't have time to say good night because she was quickly gone.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked walking towards Kurt and hugging him.

"I'm fine," Kurt admitted letting the tears flow. "She just reminds me a lot of my mother," he sobbed. "And I miss her."

"I know, baby." Blaine whispered, kissing the top of his head and leading Kurt to the bed.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek when they were finally snuggling in bed. "I miss her so much, Blaine."

Blaine sighed, stroking Kurt's hair and the back of his ear just like Kurt liked it. "Shhh, shhh," Blaine tried to calm Kurt's loud sobs.

Kurt tried to calm himself down and sighed, trying to control his crying. He looked up at Blaine as he stroke his boyfriend's chest and he smiled at him. "It's a full moon," Kurt whispered.

"The werewolves are around," Blaine joked with a smirk.

The moonlight found Blaine's eyes and it shined. The most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen. "You're beautiful." Kurt whispered letting Blaine wipe his tears away.

"You are beautiful." Blaine smiled, still stroking Kurt's hair.

"You know, I've always thought I'd die stuck with Sebastian and—"

"You shouldn't think about that." Blaine sighed. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Kurt chuckled. "I love you." He whispered and pecked Blaine's lips.

"I love you more." Blaine chuckled with his thumb on the tip of Kurt's nose.

"It's midnight." Kurt whispered looking at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"Happy Christmas, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"It's our first Christmas together." Kurt squirmed excitedly.

"We are gonna spend many many Christmases together." Blaine sighed smiling.

"We gotta take a shower." Kurt whispered frowning.

"Tomorrow," Blaine murmured. "I love you," he kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Good night."

They loved Blaine. Kurt's family loved Blaine. Well except Burt's mom but Kurt decided to ignore her. Kurt was happy with his arm around Blaine's waist, holding an mug of eggnog as he watched Blaine and his cousin talking about something Kurt couldn't understand because he was too busy staring at Blaine.

Blaine was wearing a cute Christmas bow tie and suspenders and he looked adorable. Kurt had a big family so the house was crowded. Kurt had to explain to Blaine everything about his family about Kurt's grandma's mansion and everything. Kyle, Kurt's favorite cousin was extremely handsome and also very gay, but not flaming gay, he just liked guys. He was on his school's football team and he was hot and Kurt was starting to get jealous because Blaine and Kyle were talking about football and Kurt couldn't understand shit—

"Kurt?" Blaine called, frowning.

"Sorry, I was—"

"Zoning out?" Blaine asked smirking.

"Yeah, sorry. What's the question?"

"Blaine and I were wondering if you wanna to play some football with us tomorrow, here in the back field." Kyle said smiling.

"Oh…" Kurt smiled nervously, raising his eyebrows. "Well—"

"Kurt doesn't play football," Blaine explained and took a sip of his drink. "He hates football—"

"That's not true!" Kurt interrupted with a fake smile.

"I don't remember you being fan of football," Kyle smiled.

"Well, when you date the quarterback of the football team you gotta love it." Kurt lied, stroking Blaine's arm in a gesture of possession.

Kyle nodded. "Okay…"

Kurt stopped paying attention on them, they could have their football talk or whatever but Blaine was his and only his. Kurt pursued his lips and frowned looking at people chatting around the room when suddenly Finn approached with a big smile but Kyle and Blaine didn't even realize, they were completely ignoring Kurt's and now Finn's presence.

"Hey, little bro." Kurt greeted smiling.

"You look good, Finn." Kurt said checking Finn out.

"Thanks, man." Finn said patting Kurt's shoulders. "You okay, man?" Finn whispered, looking at the boys talking and then at kurt.

Kurt sighed angrily and walked towards the couch, hard steps and Finn followed him.

"Blaine keeps talking to Kyle like he's the best thing in the world, about football shit," Kurt fumed when Finn sat by his side on the couch. "Kyle even invited Blaine to play football on the back field. I used to play football there with my father!"

"Chill, dude." Finn chuckled. "It's just a football game, don't worry."

"But the way he looks at Blaine!" Kurt complained staring at his boyfriend talking to his cousin and laughing.

"Kurt," Finn said with his hand on his brother's arm. "He loves you, don't worry."

"It's not about that. Since Kyle and I were little kids Kyle always took everything from me. My mom's attention, my dad's attention, he played football with my dad he was the son my dad dreamed of, he always stole my dolls and made fun of me because I 'love girly stuff' he even called me a faggot when we were seven," Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry, man. At least you have a cool brother to defend you know, right?" Finn smiled.

Kurt chuckled and finally looked at Finn. "Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks, Finn."

"Blaine's coming, I'm gonna go talk to your aunt Betty, she loved GTA," Finn said when he saw Blaine walking towards them and left.

"What happened?" Blaine asked frowning and sat by Kurt's side, stroking Kurt's knees.

"Nothing. Why don't you just go talk to your best friend Kyle, huh?" Kurt asked with his arms crossed.

Blaine scoffed and then took a deep breath, moving his body closer to Kurt. "Nuh-uh." Blaine chuckled and uncrossed Kurt's arms. "Because you're my best friend." He smiled and pecked Kurt's lips. "I love seeing you jealous." He whispered against Kurt's lips. "It's so hot," he smiled and kissed Kurt again, the warmth of Blaine's breath making

Kurt's pants seem tighter.

"Blaine stop." Kurt protested, standing up and walking out of the house to the backyard. He sat on a lovers seat and hugged himself as he watched Blaine approaching him. "What do you want?" He asked Blaine.

"Besides you naked in bed with your legs spread open?" Kurt said lowly and sensually as he sat by Kurt's side, his hands finding Kurt's thigh.

Kurt tried to hide his smirk looking to the other side. "I don't wanna talk."

"I'm not playing football with your cousin tomorrow anymore." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's thigh and getting closer to his bulge.

"Why?" Kurt asked looking at the floor.

"Because I wanna spend the day with you." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and pecked his lips. "I love you, you know?" He said rubbing his nose against Blaine's.

"Hm, we should go upstairs and have crazy sex." Blaine whispered, closed eyes and a smile, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Finn is leaving today, though. I gotta say goodbye." Kurt smirked.

"Why's he leaving?"

"He has a job interview." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, he won't mind if I steal you for a while…"

"I love—"

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and frowned when he saw his childhood crush, Josh, standing there with a bright smile. "Hey…Josh, what's up?"

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He asked, his smile disappearing.

"No," Blaine replied for Kurt.

"I think I can answer for myself, thanks." Kurt cleaned his throat and stood up. He hugged his friend and sat back down.

"God, I missed you, you still look so pretty—"

"Excuse me but who the fuck are you?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows.

"He's Josh…my grandma's neighbor—"

Josh looked around the pool area and smiled. "Remember when we ran around here naked when we were five?" He smiled at Kurt. "Good times." He looked at Blaine and smirked. "We used to take showers together when we were three! I've seen this kid naked so many times."

"Yeah me too!" Blaine exclaimed, standing up and bringing Kurt together. "Kurt we gotta go."

"What, I…" But before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine was pulling him upstairs and throwing him on bed.

"How about we just have crazy sex and leave with Finn?" Blaine asked smirking as he took his clothes off and locked the door.

Kurt smirked, also taking his clothes off. "God, yes."

Kurt and Blaine didn't go to the New Year's Eve party at Rachel's house, they spent the night in The school roof, snuggled in a warm blanket and watching the fireworks, they had brought food, lots of blankets and pillows and right now they were staring at the fireworks in the skies.

"Happy new year," Kurt whispered, leaning closer to Blaine to kiss him.

"Happy new year." Blaine whispered back against Kurt's lips and kissed him deeply, his tongue quickly invading Kurt's mouth.

Kurt laughed against Blaine's mouth and his hands found Blaine's ass. "Are we really gonna have sex in a roof?" Kurt laughed, breaking the kiss.

"Come on, babe," Blaine mumbled, trying to find Kurt's lips with his eyes closed. "Body heat! It was so hard to break in the school, we gotta enjoy it!" Blaine said a little too loud because of the firework noises.

"Happy new year." Kurt whispered as he started to undress his lover.

"I love you. I hope we can spend every New Year's Eve together."

As you can see I'm back! I was doing a summer course and I was really down this month but starting today I'm gonna update every two days!

Please review, updates only come when I get reviews so I will know if people are still reading.

Thanks for all the feed back

xx


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt hated the fact that he couldn't talk to blaine at school, not even in glee club, he just wanted to walk across the hallway and give him a big kiss. Kurt sighed. Mercedes was talking to him, telling him about her Christmas break and something about her boyfriend, but Kurt was too focused on Blaine, he couldn't stop staring.

Blaine was talking to a bunch of jocks across the hallway, his hands wrapped around Santana's waist, Santana was staring at Brittany and Brittany smiling. Suddenly his eyes caught Blaine's staring back at him and he smiled, looking down and at Mercedes again.

"Hey, faggot." Mercedes was interrupted by a rude blond jock and a bunch of other jocks around him with slushie cups.

"What do you want, Hernandez?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Hm, just an welcome present from Blaine and a warning."

Kurt sighed annoyed. "What?"

"Stay away from our Blainey guy, we don't want him to become a faggot like you and if we see you close to him, we'll beat the shit out of you, is that clear?" Puck answered.

"Crystalline." Kurt replied with a sarcastic smile.

"See ya, queer." The guy joked walking away.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Fine, I'll just, I'll see you later…"

Kurt murmured under his breath as he slowly walked through the hallways towards the boy's bathroom but something stopped him.

"Kurt!" Rachel smiled at him. "I missed you,"

Kurt only smiled, trying to walk away but she interrupted him.

"We are having a Sadie Hawkins dance!" Rachel smiled excitedly.

"You're not inviting me, are you?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well—"

"Rachel, I'm gay, you know that." Kurt frowned.

"I know but since we're both single—"

"I'm not single." Kurt admitted without thinking. "I mean—"

"Look, Kurt, it's okay, I know being single is kind of—"

"I'm not single." Kurt repeated.

"Fine, I will see you at the dance with your boyfriend, then." Rachel walked away quickly after saying that.

Kurt needed a date for the dance.

* * *

"As you all know, we'll have a dance this Friday," they heard the principal talking on the microphone. "The dance is being sponsored by the Anderson family."

Everybody in Kurt's English class cheered for Blaine and Kurt frowned, crossing his arms.

"So we'll do something different this year," the principal sighed, sounding annoyed and cleaned his throat. "We'll have a secret mail, that you can send letters to the person you like in secret and the prom committee will read all the letters in the end of the dance—"

They heard someone interrupting the principal and it sounded like someone had taken the mic—

"Hello, I am Sandy McCartney." A excited high-pitched voice cooed through the room. "I am the senior president and we have a lot of news for y'all!" The girl giggled. "First of all, happy new year!" Another annoying giggle. "We decided that this year our Sadie Hawkins dance we'll have loads of fun stuff! I'm so excited!"

Kurt chuckled listening the the annoying girl.

"At our dance we'll have the glee club as the band," people in the classroom cheered and a guy patted Blaine's shoulder. "We will give some awards for some students!" She giggled. "The dance starts at 7 and ends at midnight with a huge surprise!" She giggled one more time. "We'll award the best outfit of the dance! No alcohol aloud, guys! Buy your tickets with Blaine Anderson, Kara Inhalder, John Richer, Katherine Middleton, Brittany Black, Dave Karofsky, Paula Ann, Ryder Lynn, Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Rollberg, Finn Hudson, Addy Anderson, Quinn Fabray, Jenny Nolan and Kurt Hummel!" She chuckled loudly.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he looked around confused. "What?"

"I signed your name on the dance committee, so we can spend time together!" Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt asked a bit angry.

"Today after glee rehearsal. The dance is on Friday, we have a lot to do!" Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed angrily, back on paying attention to the announces.

"Oh, and we'll have an after-party at Blaine Anderson's house (no teachers invited) thanks for listening!"

All the people in the room started talking loudly again and Kurt buried his head on the table.

* * *

"Yes, we did great at sectionals but we have a lot to rehearsal if we wanna do good at the dance and at regionals." Will said with a huge smile as he sat on top of the piano.

They were all at the gymnasium, on their positions to their group number at the dance as people around them fixed things for the dance.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked raising his hand with the other hand on his hips.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"What about those who aren't going to the dance?" Kurt asked. He heard some people gasping behind him.

"Why aren't you going, Kurt?" Will asked a bit concerned.

"If Kurt's not going I'm not going either." Finn said with a frown.

"Look, I'm gay, this dance is for straight people, I am not going." Kurt explained.

"Well, if you don't go you're gonna do exactly what the homophobes want you to." Santana said loudly. "Pretend you're okay with only straight kids getting good things and the gay kids having to miss it all because of the fact that they like the same sex people."

Kurt sighed. "Look, I'm out and proud, everybody knows that but I am not gonna risk it going to a freaking Sadie Hawkins dance!"

"Come to the dance, Kurt." Santana said.

"You can have a solo!" Will said excitedly.

"What?" Kurt asked with a smile and surprised.

"Yeah, you can have a solo at the dance, you have a beautiful voice!" Will confirmed.

"You should sing I'm coming out by Diana Ross."

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm going to the dance, but only if Sam goes as my date." Kurt said with a wicked smile, turning back to look at Sam.

"Dude, you know I'm straight." Sam said.

"Okay, then I'm not going." Kurt smiled, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Sam! What's the harm on going with him?" Kurt heard someone say as he watched the jealous look on Blaine's face.

"Okay, I'm going with Kurt, then!"

"What?" Kurt was surprised, he had said that because he knew Sam would say no.

"Yeah, I don't care what people think. Kurt, you're my date." Sam smiled.

Kurt sighed angrily, taking an emotional spin and crossing his arms again. "That wasn't—we weren't—"

"Okay, Kurt now choose two girls as your backing vocals." Will commanded.

"Brittany and Kitty." Kurt sighed annoyed as the girls squirmed excitedly.

"Okay, what song are you gonna sing?" Will asked.

Kurt grinned with the sudden idea in his head. "I'm coming out, by Diana Ross."

"What? Dude I was joking." Puck exclaimed.

"That's the song I'm singing and that's that. Weren't you guys saying how I should be proud of myself and shit. That's what I'm doing." Kurt cooed.

"Okay." Will said.

"Okay?" Rachel asked surprised and Mercedes scoffed.

"Okay?" Kurt asked just as surprised.

"Yeah, okay." Will confirmed.

"No!" Blaine finally spoke. "If he sings that, he will get so much crap—"

"I don't care, Anderson." So sassy. "I will do what I want, I'm not ashamed of who I am. Gay is okay, Anderson."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt that's dangerous."

"Well, I will need a bodyguard then," Kurt chuckled.

"I'll be your bodyguard." Finn said. "I can't let you go out alone like that without anyone to protect—"

"Finn I was joking—"

"I don't care!" Finn exclaimed. "Kurt, you're my brother and the only brother I will ever have, if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do! And if you get hurt, you won't be able to go to our parents wedding on the next freaking week!"

"Oh…"

"Can I say something?" Tina asked raising her hand. "I think we should do a dance where the girls dance with girls and the guys with guys, you know? To show that we are with Kurt on this!"

"Tina, that's a little too much." Will murmured.

"I have something to say..." Quinn murmured raising her hand.

"Okay…"

"I know I'm pregnant and stuff but…I-I'm—" she sighed. "I like girls, not in the friendship way but in the sexual way…"

Some people behind her gasped and Kurt smiled at her, giving her a encouraging nod.

"Kurt really inspired me to be myself and that he made me realize that it's okay to be yourself, it's the best thing you can do." She sighed with a smiled and wiped the small tear trying to scape away. "And even though the girl I love doesn't love me I know one day I will find a girl that loves me just as much as I love her." She sighed, trying not to look at Rachel. "I came out to my parents and they kicked me out." People gapped at her and she tried to ignore.

"Thank god I have a good friend like Kurt who has asked me to move in with him and his family since they are moving to a new house that is big, so thank you Kurt." She smiled and Santana hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Gay people," Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt who was walking towards Quinn to hug her.

"It takes a lot of courage to be yourself, and Quinn, I admire both you and Kurt." Will smiled. "You were both brave enough to tell everyone who you really are and that takes more courage than anything and I am proud of both of you."

"We love you, Quinn." Finn said with a smile also hugging her. "New little sister."

"I love you guys," Quinn smiled when she realized all the club was hugging her.

"Okay, guys. Rehearsal!" Will called them and they all quickly went back to their previous position.

"The gay dust is spreading around." Puck whispered to Blaine.

When Kurt turned around Puck was on the floor with his hands on his nose and Blaine walking away.

Kurt frowned and followed Blaine, running a bit to catch up with him. Kurt stopped Blaine and pushed him against the nearest wall outside the gym.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked, frowning and stroking Blaine's jaw.

"Quinn knows about us?" Blaine asked, trying to calm down.

"I had to tell her. She lives with us now I—"

"It's not that. I trust you I don't mind…it's just—" Blaine sobbed. "God…"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, trying to make Blaine look into his eyes.

"Why can't I be as brave as she is? Why can't I just tell people that I'm gay, that I love you? Why can't I just be brave?" He sighed angrily and punched the wall behind him.

"Hey, hey," Kurt whispered, cupping Blaine's cheeks. "It's okay," he whispered trying to wipe the tears away and pecked Blaine's lips.

"It's not okay!" Blaine pushed Kurt away talking a little too loud. "I'm making you pretend, making you lie—"

"You're not making me do anything. I am doing what I am doing because I want and because I love you." Kurt said firmly and took Blaine's wrist on his hands. "I love you, Blaine. I really love you."

Blaine sighed, locking his gaze with Kurt's and his face warming up to Kurt's words. He frowned and pouted, touched by Kurt's love. "I love you too." He pulled Kurt closer wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "So much…" he whispered with his eyes closed.

"We're gonna get through this, okay? School is almost over…" Blaine tried to kiss Kurt but Kurt turned his face to the side. "Baby, we're in the middle of a school highway," Kurt giggled.

"Hm, fuck it." Blaine chuckled and locked his lips with Kurt's, kissing him deeply and hungrily, needing to feel Kurt so badly it hurt.

Blaine turned him and Kurt around, pushing Kurt against the door and kissing him deeper, making Kurt moan as Blaine pressed his thigh against Kurt's crotch.

"We have to—" Kurt tried to pull away but Blaine kept trying to kiss him. "Baby cool down," he giggled. "Glee rehearsal."

"You're just so hot." Blaine chuckled.

"Well, we have all night..."

"We're moving today, remember? I mean—"

"We are," Kurt whispered, knowing Blaine was afraid to say we. "Our room is so much bigger, you'll be able to put your philosophical posters on the wall..."

"This is so unreal, isn't it?" Blaine whispered. "I mean, it's like we share a room..."

"We do. We live together, don't we? I mean—"

"My father's house isn't my home anymore. You're my home. Your family is my family." Blaine whispered.

Kurt heard creak of a door and moved away from Blaine quickly. "What was that?" Kurt whispered.

"Uh—"

"Let's go back in…"

Kurt and Blaine ran back inside the gym, first Kurt walked inside and 30 seconds after Blaine did, so people wouldn't think they were together.

Quinn and Finn were talking excitedly about the moving, sitting on the floor as Rachel and Santana rehearsed their duet.

"Hey," Kurt whispered sitting by Quinn's side. "So I was thinking, we should invite all the girls over on Friday so we can all get ready together."

"Me too, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course. And Blaine." Quinn whispered.

"Just got a text from Burt." Blaine said sitting by Finn's side. "He is asking why aren't Kurt and Finn answering their phones."

"Fuck, it's in my locker." Kurt murmured.

"He said him and Carole are already moving the boxes in with the help of some new neighbors and that he sent the right address to Kurt's phone." Blaine whispered to them.

"Why do we have to stay for this dance committee thing?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"It's gonna be amazing!" They heard Mr. Schue exclaiming as the girls finished their song. "Okay, Quinn and Artie, show us what you got!"

* * *

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, you two are taking care of the awards and gifts, all the materials and instructions are in the art class, you can go there and start now." Sandy instructed them and they smiled at each other, quickly walking out of the gym.

Blaine took Kurt's hand when they were in the hallway and they walked hand in hand towards the art class.

They found out the had to paint small trophies in glitter and silver painting and also put candies in small colorful packages. It wasn't as bad as they thought, Kurt was pretty good with painting and Blaine was too. They were both enjoying each other's companies as they painted the trophies, both sitting on the floor covered by newspapers. They were barefoot both wearing aprons as Kurt rubbed his foot on Blaine's thighs.

"Stop doing this," Blaine whispered trying to hide his smile.

"What? Painting?" Kurt asked pretending he was clueless.

"If your feet find my crotch you'll see the effect this has on me." Blaine cooed.

Kurt smirked. "I like this." Kurt whispered. "I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Sam...Jeez I wish we could—" Kurt stopped talking and sighed, concentrating on his painting.

"You wish we could what?" Blaine asked frowning.

"Nothing..." Kurt sighed.

"Go together right? You wish we could go together."

"Blaine it's nothing—"

"It is! Because of me you can't even go to the dance with the person you love..."

Kurt sighed and when he was about to talk he heard the door swinging open. He quickly moved apart from Blaine and smiled at Sandy, the senior president, standing there.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Sandy said smiling, looking down at her board.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt nodded with a smile.

"So, Jeff, the guy who was gonna be the host of the dance—"

"We'll have a host?"

She completely ignored Blaine and kept going. "He got into a car crash so you'll have to be the host."

Kurt frowned and laughed nervously. "What? Me?"

"Yeah! You're so open and nice and talkative and not afraid of being yourself, I love that! So, you're the host. Thank you…" and she walked out of the room.

"What?!" Kurt asked, still chocked.

"This dance is gonna be amazing!"

* * *

"Welcome to our family, Quinn!" Burt said when they were at their first dinner on their new house, completely organized two days after and completely beautiful. "We love you already, you're our new daughter and Kurt has always wanted a sister!"

The family laughed around the table and Burt took Quinn's hand, squeezing it and raising a glass of wine with the other. "Here, we love you no matter what and you're always welcome here. You can consider me your dad and tell me anything, we'll never judge you." Quinn nodded. "Just no bringing random girls here, okay, missy?" They all laughed. "Okay the one you love."

"Thank you all for everything. I'm really glad to be here and I love you guys. Thank you." Quinn said, trying hard not to cry.

Burt sat down and smiled at his family. "So, Blaine, Kurt told me your mom is coming back…"

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine sighed.

"So you're leaving?" Burt asked, sounding a bit sad.

"No, I told you I was moving in. You'll have to put up with me forever." Blaine and Burt laughed.

"Gladly."

"Finn, did you hear from the NBA guy in New York?" Kurt asked and took a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, I didn't get the internship in New York." Finn smiled. "But I got a full time job as a P.E. teacher in San Francisco!"

"What?" Carole suddenly bursted in happiness. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!"

Everybody in the room congratulated and hugged Finn and there was so much happiness in the room.

"Thanks!" Finn thanked all the hugs and smiles from his family. "I'll start in August this year. I'm excited."

"Well, the good thing is that Kurt, Blaine and Quinn also applied for universities in San Francisco, right?"

They nodded. "What if Blaine get into Harvard?" Kurt smiled.

"I'd decline the offer and go to San Francisco with my family."

"Awwwww," Kurt cooed and tried to kiss Blaine but his dad pulled them apart.

"So, prom on Saturday or what?" Carole asked.

"It's a dance, not prom and it's this Friday." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, what are you wearing Quinn?" Carole asked. "God is so good to have a daughter."

Quinn chuckled. "I'm not going."

"What!?" Kurt asked I'm shock. "Why? Why?"

"Well, I'm pregnant—"

"Don't worry about that, sweetie, the doctor said everything was fine! Go to the prom—"

"Dance—"

"Have some fun." Carole smiled.

"We're going shopping and get you a blue dress." Kurt smiled at Quinn.

* * *

"Are you serious? Come on, Burt…"

"Blaine, it's just for a few minutes, we are gonna get you and Finn suits! Just let go of Kurt for a second!" Burt chuckled.

"Blaine…" Kurt smiled.

"Ugh," Blaine said walking away like a spoiled child and Burt and Finn followed him.

"Don't forget the red bowtie to match Santana's dress!" Quinn called with a smile.

"We gotta get you an mind-blowing dress. You gotta win the best outfit award." Kurt said walking fast towards a random store.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought Kurt a freaking silver wristband. That's expensive as shit." Finn cooed.

"It's worth it."

* * *

"I hope you guys are ready for the Sadie Hawkins dance." Blaine heard a voice echoing in the room and Kurt pulled his mouth out of Blaine's cock, scared.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, wiping around his mouth with the tip of his shirt.

"Baby, just keep it going." Blaine pleaded, squeezing Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt took Blaine's cock back inside his mouth, licking over the shaft of it slowly as he tasted the delicious precome on Blaine's cock and enjoyed the sounds coming from Blaine's mouth, the moans and pleads.

Blaine started moving his hips so meet Kurt's movements, fucking into Kurt's mouth. Kurt relaxed his throat as he felt Blaine's cock hitting the back of it and Blaine finally came down Kurt's throat, leaving the delicious taste in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled out and got on his feet, giving a peck on Blaine's lips.

"That was amazing." Blaine whispered. "Let me take care of you now—"

"That won't be necessary…I really love sucking you off…"

Blaine chuckled.

"And remind me not to suck you off in the bathroom when I wear white pants." Kurt giggled.

"Are you excited for the dance tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Kind of. I'd be if I was going with you."

* * *

_"And the prom queen is…Kurt Hummel!"_

_Kurt felt his heart sinking and everybody was staring at him._

_"I can't do this anymore! He's a fucking girl I'm not gonna date a girl!" He heard Blaine screaming from somewhere far away._

_"Faggots…"_

_"Mom?" Kurt asked when he saw his mom walking towards him from the sky._

_"I'm so disappointed in you, I thought I had a boy and you turn out to be a complete freaking girl!"_

_"Faggot, faggot, faggot!" _

Kurt was woken by Blaine calling his name. He was panting and sweaty. Blaine had his arms wrapped around him and they were both naked.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine whispered.

"Nightmare." Kurt murmured. "Stupid nightmare." He cried out.

"Kurt…"

"What time is it?" Kurt asked frowning.

"4 in the afternoon." Blaine whispered.

"My ass hurts." Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized with half a smile.

"Is dad home?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No. They are all out buying Finn and Quinn outfits for the dance and dealing with some wedding stuff." Blaine explained, stroking Kurt's arms.

"Why are we naked?" He asked confused.

"We had sex?" Blaine smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Kurt murmured.

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"Hm…"

"Forever."

"Promise?" Kurt asked and yawned.

"Promise."

* * *

_"I'm ready."_

* * *

_**Here I am again asking for reviews... Thanks for reading I am stereklaine on twitter xx.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Are you blind? Can't you see the video? Anderson has become a fag and we gotta fix that."

"How?"

"By bringing the one who made him a fag down."

* * *

_24 hours before_

"You are ready for what?" Kurt asked, suddenly waking up with Blaine's murmuring. Both lying in bed naked and Kurt getting a little apart from Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked with a smile, missing the comfort of Kurt's body against his.

"You said you were ready?" Kurt mumbled and yawned, stretching his arms.

Blaine chuckled and brought Kurt closer to him, hugging him tightly and Kurt could feel Blaine's hard cock against his back. "It was a dream."

"A dream?" Kurt chuckled, moving his hips back so his ass would meet Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned lowly and then smiled, biting Kurt's ear. "You were fucking me wearing only those white boots you've got." Blaine whispered with his mouth against Kurt's ear.

"Hm," Kurt chuckled with his eyes shut, stroking Blaine's thigh. "I'm so tired but I so wanna fuck you," he smiled, turning his body sidewards so he could face Blaine.

"We can skip school tomorrow," Blaine whispered. "Everybody is gonna be getting ready for the dance anyways." Blaine explained and met Kurt's lips for a passionate kiss.

Kurt chuckled pulling away when the tip of Blaine's fingers stroke Kurt's waist, making him tickle. "Tickles." He mumbled.

Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's skin, making him moan. "I want you to take me," Blaine moaned against Kurt's ear. "Make me your little whore and fuck me so hard I'll be limping for days—"

"And every time you move you'll remember my cock inside your tight ass." Kurt whispered, his cock meeting Blaine's as he slowly started grinding his hips against Blaine's.

They moaned lowly against each other's mouth trying not to be loud. Kurt stopped his hips movements and kissed Blaine slowly, stroking Blaine's ass and then squeezing his right ass cheek, making Blaine moan.

"Fuck me," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear.

"I will, be patient." Kurt whispered with a smile.

"No." Blaine moaned. "Fuck me raw, fuck me with no lube, no preparation, nothing. I want it hard and rough I want it to hurt and I want your cock buried deep down my ass, I want to scream your name and wake everyone in this house up, I want you to fuck me hard." Blaine said firmly, squeezing Kurt's arm.

"You love being treated like a little slut don't you?" Kurt whispered wrapping his hands around Blaine's cock.

"Fuck yes," Blaine moaned as Kurt moved his hand slowly and teasingly.

"You'll take my cock?" Kurt whispered. "My cock inside your ass? Your ass that only I get to touch and fuck?"

"Yes, fuck me."

"Get on your hands and knees." Kurt demanded.

Blaine obeyed, getting on his knees and stroking his cock slowly.

Kurt licked his fingers sensually when Blaine turned his head to see what Kurt was doing and he spit on his own cock and then stroke it slowly. "Take it like the little bitch you are."

Blaine screamed loudly when Kurt's cock entered his tight tight hole, forgetting about the fact that there were other four people in the house.

"Hm, babe, take it."

* * *

"Kurt, open the door." Blaine woke up because of a loud knock on the door and realized it was Finn calling Kurt waiting at the door. "Kurt come on I need a ride."

Blaine was surprised by Kurt standing up and angrily walking towards the door, taking his key from the nightstand on the way to the door. Blaine shook his head confused.

Kurt was wearing boxers, he probably had put them on when Blaine was asleep. Kurt opened the door angrily and threw his car keys at Finn.

"You can take my car. If you scratch it I will scratch you, take care of my baby." Kurt sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Blaine and I aren't going to school today, so take our homework for us and don't forget Quinn at school." Kurt finished not letting Finn say a word and shut the door.

He walked back to bed and laid down, quickly wrapping his arms around Blaine and stroking Blaine's arm, watching him, probably thinking he was still asleep.

"Are you gonna watch me sleep?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gasped and then giggled. "I always do. You always wake up after me anyways."

"My ass hurts like a bitch." Blaine moaned with his hands on his ass.

"You were the one begging me to fuck you with no mercy." Kurt smiled, playing with Blaine's curls.

Blaine giggled. "It was so worth it."

"I love you." Kurt whispered an pecked Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled, turning around to face Kurt and pecked his lips. "I love you too."

They stayed in silence for a while, holding each other but Kurt broke the silence with a smack on Blaine's thigh. "Don't go back to sleep." Kurt said and then pouted.

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, it's just too early."

"Okay, then let's sleep I just wanted to say something." Kurt sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked with wide opened eyes. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No!" Kurt answered quickly. "God, no. I spend all my boring classes thinking of wedding themes for us and the name of our kids, do you really think I'd break up with my beautiful and perfect boyfriend?"

Blaine chuckled. "You're perfect."

Kurt pecked his lips. "I was just wondering. Do you want this to last? Do you want us to live together in San Francisco or New York or Boston or wherever we go after we finish school?"

"I want to spend the rest my life with you." Blaine admitted and held Kurt's hands to his heart. "We are forever Kurt. I'm not Blaine and you're not Kurt." He smiled. "We are Kurt and Blaine. Forever."

"I love you." Kurt whispered trying hard not to cry and rest his head on Blaine's chest.

"I'd love you more if we could snuggle and sleep."

"Let's do that. I'm so fucking tired. We have to stop waking up in the middle of the night to fuck."

* * *

"I think it's cute that you like to watch the credits." Blaine told Kurt when they were cuddling up in the living room's sofa after watching Perks Of Being A Wallflower.

Kurt smiled and smelled Blaine's neck. "Hm, you're cute." He giggled but quickly got all excited again. "Oh, this guy, Alex Bovaird, the costumes he chose are amazing."

Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, staring at him closely.

Kurt suddenly smiled but didn't look at Blaine. "What?"

"'What', what?" Blaine grinned.

"You keep staring at me." Kurt cooed, finally looking at Blaine and kissing his chin.

"Can't I admire the beauty of my and only mine boyfriend?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows.

"Only yours?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows too.

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"Don't be possessive, Mr." Kurt mumbled, going through TV channels.

"Since when you—"

"Did you know that we've been together for 3 months and 13 days?" Kurt suddenly said, looking at Blaine again.

Blaine nodded with a huge smile. "You've been counting too?"

"Duh—"

"Are you guys ready for the da—" They were interrupted by Finn entering the room who looked angry when he saw them on the couch, wearing sweatpants and t-shirts. "Dudes, it's 8 already, what are you doing on the couch! The dance has already started. And why is Blaine's here? The after—"

"Finn, calm down." Quinn said, walking in the house carrying Walmart bags. "Being late is actually cool." She said leaving the bags on the kitchen counter and coming back.

"You guys went to Walmart wearing that?" Blaine asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, of course not. We went to Walmart then to Mercedes', we got ready there and we came here to pick you guys up so you have three minutes to get ready, we are waiting, come on!"

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Blaine asked when he saw the guy named Chandler inside Kurt's car, which Finn was driving.

"Oh, we were in the prom committee and he told us he had no date so we invited him to come along." Finn said entering the car.

Blaine frowned at the guy as Kurt entered the car. Blaine took Kurt's arm, asking him to get out of the car and he did with a questioning look. Blaine rolled his eyes and entered the car so Kurt wouldn't sit by chandler's side.

Blaine knew the guy was crazy for Kurt. He stared at Kurt in English and French class, on the hallways and also that day when they were having coffee with Tina at the Lima bean. Blaine wasn't an idiot, he just didn't talk about it so Kurt wouldn't notice if he hadn't.

Kurt entered the car behind Blaine as they waited for Quinn who was in the bathroom. Being pregnant apparently sucked. Kurt linked his arms with Blaine's and rested his head on Blaine's shoulders, kissing his jawline.

"A-are you two dating?" The chandler guy asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I will break your freaking legs." Blaine said with a sarcastic tone and smile.

The guy shivered but Kurt held the guys hand, what made Blaine want to scream in jealousy. "Leave him alone, Blaine." Kurt smiled at chandler. "Yes, we are together, but it's a secret, it'd be nice if you didn't tell anyone."

"I thought Blaine dated Santana." Chandler whispered.

"He doesn't." Finn said from the front seat. "So Chandler, how's the kids?"

They all made a confused face but Kurt smiled. "What?" He chuckled.

"I'm kidding. It's just weird seeing him without a beanie..." Finn smiled at Kurt through the review mirror.

"Y-you knew I-I existed?" Chandler asked probably without thinking.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn cleared his throat. "So…do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hm—I-I'm...Uh, I'm actually gay…" he sighed nervously.

"Kurt and Blaine and Quinn are gay too!" Finn said excitedly.

Kurt was now whispering things in Blaine's ear and not really paying attention on them. Kurt bit Blaine's ear as he stroke his inner thigh slowly, making Blaine go crazy.

"I love you," Kurt whispered again against Blaine's ear.

"Kurt?" Chandler called with a frown.

Kurt jumped and smiled after, trying to pretend he was paying attention. "Yeah?"

"I asked what college you—"

"Blaine, Finn, Quinn and I are all going to San Francisco." Kurt replied and squeezed Blaine's thigh.

Blaine was trying hard to pretend he didn't have a boner, Kurt was making him crazy. He was fighting back so many moans he wanted to scream.

Thank god Quinn finally got back in the car so they could go to the dance and him and Kurt could make out in the bathroom.

"Meet me at our spot at 9:15 for payback time." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear, taking Kurt's teasing hands out of his thighs.

"I can't, I'm the host of the dance." Kurt replied loudly.

"And yet, you're late." Quinn said with a smile as Finn parked in front of the school.

They all jumped out of the car and stopped in front of the school, sort of analyzing and enjoying the moment.

"Guys, I gotta go through the back entrance so I can go directly to the backstage," Kurt said with a smile.

"I can come with—"

"I'll go with you." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and walking away quickly so chandler couldn't say anything else.

"Jealous much?" Kurt asked with a smirk as they walked in a hurry.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Our 2013 Sadie Hawkins dance is almost over!" Kurt declared with a pout through the microphone and the crowd cheered anyways, making kurt laugh, everybody very excited because of the last song the glee club sang. "Today, we had a lot a fun, but we are gonna finish the night with the Mckinley high class of 2013 awards— This loooks more like a prom than a Sadie Hawkins dance…" People laughed and Kurt smiled at Blaine who was sitting with Santana.

"We had so much fun tonight, guys so let's get over with it so we can show you guys the video that was made by Artie Abrams, a sound of applause to Artie!" Kurt smiled at Artie and everybody cheered. "All the freshmen, juniors and sophomores filmed you all seniors all through the beginning of our school year till yesterday so be ready to see a lot!"

"So let's begin with the awards."

Kurt walked towards the girl holding a small hand-made award as the band played a song. Kurt had given up on singing, he actually got a little scared but everything was going fine.

"Okay, so this award is for the funniest person of us seniors, the guy who always makes the best jokes, who makes everyone smile and makes the teachers go crazy!"

The crowd laughed along with Kurt and Kurt smiled at his prom date, raising the award. "And the clown class award goes to the hot, pretty, wanted and my date for tonight's dance," Kurt smiled. "Sam Evans!" He said loudly and the crowd automatically cheered for Sam.

Everybody liked Sam, he was funny and cool, Sam was the best and thanks to him they weren't giving Kurt a hard time about going to the dance with a guy.

Kurt handed Sam his award and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sam smiled at Kurt and thanked him for the amazing nice telling Kurt how funny he was and how he'd never forget this night and also that Kurt was one of the best friends he had ever had. Sam gave a short speech and was cheered.

By now Kurt had given so many awards he thought his head was gonna explode, he was actually tired, the awards seemed to be more than they actually were probably because of how tired he was but he didn't give up, he kept going, very excited even if people looked like they were getting bored..

"Guys, this is our last award." People booed, not wanting it to end. "I know, I know, I don't want it to end either, but the ends are the best!" Kurt smiled at all of them.

"This award is for the best, the person who got voted for this, the guy who talks to everyone and is nice to everyone, a guy who's everywhere, a guy who everybody knows and everybody wants," people laughed. "It's called the Mr. popular award. It was Janice Kansas idea, Blame her."

"And the Mr. popular award goes to the grouchy and angry and very handsome Blaine Anderson!" The crowd went crazy, so loud that Kurt's ears hurt.

Kurt watched his lover walking up the small stage and taking the award from Kurt.

"I love you," he whispered quickly as he took the award from Kurt and walked towards the mic on a stand.

"Uh, hi guys." Blaine said with a smile. "Thank you guys for this and don't be sad we still have prom!" Blaine sighed, he wanted to come out now, he felt ready, but he couldn't, it could be bad for Kurt, now wasn't the moment. "Thanks guys." That was all he said and he quickly walked out of the stage, standing by sam's side, both resting against a wall near the stage.

"Okay, guys now is video time! Memories stay with us forever. Thank you for letting me be your host tonight. See y'all at the after party. Don't forget this party was sponsored by J. Anderson! Vote Anderson! Goodnight!"

People cheered as Kurt walked out of the stage and Kurt smiled, walking towards Sam. Kurt hugged Sam and thanked him for the night and the place went quiet when the lights went down and the video started playing.

It started with shots of the clubs of the schools and random students at their locker. People cheered when the football team appeared on the scream and Kurt smiled at Blaine, but his smiled quickly faded away by what came next.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt's voice came from the video and everybody gasped when they heard Blaine talking next.

"Quinn knows about us?"

Blaine's face went blank as the video went through and Kurt held his hand and tried hard not to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," People gasped at the video.

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand so tightly Kurt felt like his hand was gonna fall off. Kurt stroke Blaine's hand slowly and didn't let him leave the place. Blaine tried to run but Kurt knew that he'd want to face this bravely and Blaine understood that.

When the makeout session on the video started, the video was turned off and the lights turned on and the music was playing but nobody was dancing.

Blaine was looking down at the floor and Kurt had his eyes closed. Everybody was staring at them, everybody.

"Fucking faggots." Someone screamed.

"Shut the fuck up."

And Kurt was scared people would start fighting so he just took Blaine's hand and both ran out of the gym.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mike, who was sitting by Puck's side asked who was by sam's side asked.

"Are you blind? Can't you see the video? Anderson has become a fag and we gotta fix that." Puck said.

"Are you insane? I was just wondering why didn't he tell us. I don't care if he's gay."

"How do we fix that?" Karofsky asked, holding a cup of water.

"By bringing the one who made him a fag down."

"You two are insane," mike said walking away with Sam, both worried about Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

"I was expecting you to cry." Kurt and Blaine were sitting on a bench a mile away from the school after they had walked and walked in silence towards a bus stop since Kurt's car keys were with Finn and they didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I won't." Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Aren't you mad at me or something?" Kurt asked, staring at his feet.

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a warm smile. "Why would I be you didn't do anything wrong."

"It's frustrating, though," Kurt said getting snuggled up with Blaine because of the cold. "Who did that? And why?"

"I'm happy they did. I feel free."

"I am really confused." Kurt said with his hands now on Blaine's waist, Kurt almost sitting on his lap.

"Kurt, you thought me how to be brave, how to love and accept myself and I do, I do all of that because of you. I am happy because everybody knows who I really am, and come what may I will have you, so everything is fine."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine deeply, trying to make him feel all his love. "I'm so proud of you," Kurt whispered, his mouth against Blaine, both enjoying the hotness of each others breath.

"I love you,"

"Come what may," Kurt sang. "I will love you until my dying day."

"That's a hella lot of time." Blaine joked and Kurt pinched him.

"Silly,"

"I think we're waiting for something that doesn't exist, I mean, buses at midnight? I don't think so…"

Kurt laughed and pecked Blaine's lips. He mumbled he was tired and rested on Blaine's chest. They stayed in silence for a while, Kurt staring at the trees across the street and Blaine at Kurt.

"What do you think I will happen on Monday?" Kurt asked softly.

"I will tell you what will happen: I will be able to hold my boyfriend's hands on my way to school at school in classes at lunch and between classes, I will be able to kiss my boyfriend and tell him I love him in front of everyone and I will be able to be truly happy, not caring about what the haters will throw at me."

Kurt smiled widely and pecked Blaine's lips again. "You are an inspiration."

"You know what else will happen? Guys will mock my and I will tell them to go fuck themselves, they can't be me or touch me because of who my dad is so fuck it. But I gotta ask you something…"

"Anything," Kurt whispered and smiled.

"Please, don't leave my side for a second. Literally, don't. I will wait for you when you leave your classes and take you everywhere, please."

"Okay…" Kurt said, still smiling. "But why?"

"They will try to blame you for the fact that I'm gay and these guys are dangerous. I know you're strong and stuff but they are a lot."

"It's okay. I will stay by your side. It's cute how you worry about me and how you're so protective…"

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and stroke his cheek. "I love you—"

"Dudes, what the hell have you two been?" Sam suddenly was there on his truck that was apparently full.

"What are you two doing here?" Blaine asked, not a single bit of fear on hhis tone.

"We came to pick you up. We have a surprise for you..."

Blaine nodded. He stood up and Kurt did too, Blaine took Kurt's hands and walked towards the guy on the truck, seeing Mike Chang sitting on the other seat.

"Are you guys gonna beat me up or what?" Blaine asked, sounding bored.

"They are not gonna beat you up!" Santana said from the backseat.

"Blaine, we are you buddies, we are friends for life. We are always on your side." Sam said and fist bumped Blaine, making him smile. "And I'm sorry I took your boyfriend to the dance."

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "Don't worry, man. He told me you're a great dancer."

Sam laughed and sighed. "Do you guys mind going on the back of the truck? We are kind of full I'm the back." Santana said from the back.

Blaine smiled at Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Finn squeezed on the back seat.

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

They both sat on the back of the truck easily with Mike's help. There was a blank there so Kurt and Blaine cuddled up and kept each other warm.

"This reminds me of New Year's Eve." Kurt whispered with his eyes closed, enjoying the smell of Blaine's neck and the cold February wind against his face.

"Hm," Blaine mumbled. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and his heart started beating fast. Kurt tried not to sound nervous but he did anyways. "R-really?"

"Your heart is beating fast." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear.

"For you," Kurt whispered and attached his lips to Blaine but they were quickly interrupted by Santana hitting the back window.

"Stop making out back there, we don't wanna get lady Hummel preggo!"

"Shut up!" Blaine said angrily.

"Calm down, tiger." Kurt whispered trying to get on the previous position. "It's cold as fuck." He said holding tighter on Blaine.

"You know what is good for the cold? Body heat."

"Well, sadly our friends are dragging us to a unknown place to do whatever they want us to do."

"Maybe they are gonna kill us!" Blaine whispered with a fake scary face.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine. I wish I had been as brave as you are when I came out." Kurt said, resting his head against Blaine's chest.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met."

* * *

There was a huge sign and "We love you, Blaine" was written on it in big blue and white letters. There was a huge glass table with a big cake on the center of it, a big bowl of Doritos and another of Cheetos, vodka and wine bottles, some bottles of coke, some plates and forks.

All the glee club was there, they were all talking and smiling, most of them already out of their dance outfit, just drinking and chilling. Santana was singing on the karaoke with Quinn and the rest of the club was just sitting around the big and cozy 'basement'. It was a pretty amazing basement. Sam had told him that was his sanctuary, where everything amazing happened.

Blaine stood in the end of the stairs with a big smile, looking at the people around the room as Sam whispered things to mike. He felt a tear slipping from his eye and Kurt squeezed his hand.

"The big man is here!" Sam exclaimed and walked Blaine towards the table where the cake was.

Everybody greeted and hugged Blaine and Sam asked silence and everybody was quiet.

"What—what's this?" Blaine asked confused with happy tears.

"Well…this morning we found out about the video of the dance…we tried to call you and tell you not to go but we couldn't reach you, you wouldn't answer your phone." Blaine smirked at Kurt. "And we gave money to Jacob Ben Israel so he wouldn't play the video but he did anyways so we decided to have a little party to tell you something…"

Suddenly Blaine saw her, coming from the bathroom and Blaine felt the tears filling his eyes, he smiled at her and she smiled at him and ran towards Blaine, hugging him tightly as Blaine held her in his arms.

"Sunshine!" Blaine exclaimed hugging her tightly and playing with her curly blond hair.

"Who's she?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"It's my sister! Maddie." Blaine explained holding the little girl in his arms as she played with his curls. "How did you get here?"

"Well, you know your dad hasn't been around for a while right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Blaine frowned.

"Well, my parents payed him to go to a psychological kind of camp so he could you know understand things…" Santana sighed. "And he agreed, because he was very stressed and stuff." Santana sighed. "Your mom traveled because Maddie was staying with your grandparents and she stayed there with her for a while and told your grandparents about you—"

"They were okay with it by the way." Suddenly Blaine's mom was there, walking down the stairs and Blaine gave Kurt to carry his little sister and ran towards his mom.

"Mommy, I missed you so much." Blaine whispered hugging her tightly.

"Missed you too." She sighed. "Your dad will be back in one week."

Blaine sighed. "Thank you guys." He said letting go of his mom.

"Just so you know, we all accept and love you no matter what." Mike said holding a knife to cut the chocolate cake.

"I love you all too. Thank you all. Specially Kurt. If it wasn't for you guys I would never accept myself the way I really am." Blaine walked towards the cake and took the knife from Mike.

"Now stop with all the gay speeches and let's party!" Santana laughed and turned the music up and everybody started dancing and doing their own stuff.

Maddie and Blaine's mom playing with some toy, the kids dancing and talking.

Blaine sat down on the beige sofa on a kind of hidden corner of the basement and smiled when Kurt walked towards him.

"Hey." Kurt said, sitting so close to him he was almost on top of him.

"Hey," Blaine whispered linking his arms with Kurt and resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"I've never been so proud of someone." Kurt whispered stroking Blaine's hair.

"I'd be happy if I could get an actual award." Blaine whispered with a smirk as he moved a little to face Kurt.

"Like what?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"I don't know...a blowjob, a hand j—"

"Hey Blainey." Maddie and his mom were there now interrupting them.

They both stood up and Blaine cleaned his throat.

"Sorry, I tried to give you two your alone time but she keeps asking for you." Blaine's mom said.

Blaine smiled at his sister and took her I'm her arms. He kissed her cheek and smiled at Kurt talking to his mom.

"Do you know anything about where cooper is?"

"He bought an apartment in San Francisco. He told me you told him you were going to college in there so he did."

Blaine and Kurt smiled widely. "That's amazing!"

"I think things are finally getting good for you two, huh?"

* * *

_Guys I am tired of every fanfic Blaine being abused by his parents so in this fanfic you'll see an Anderson family paradise! _

_Review or no update bye._


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt pushed his leg between Blaine's legs as he pressed his body harder against Blaine and kissed his boyfriend's lips hungrily.

Blaine moaned lowly, trying not to be too loud even though they were in Kurt's car. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's thigh to find Blaine's crotch and he stroke around softly.

"Fuck," Blaine moaned against Blaine's lips and Kurt giggled pulling away.

Kurt pushed The driver's seat back and got on his knees in front of Blaine, who was now properly sitting. Kurt smirked, teasing Blaine with his fingers stroking Blaine's inner thighs.

"Such a tease," Blaine moaned after Kurt softly but Blaine's thigh.

Kurt opened Blaine's legs wider to give him more space and unbuttoned his jeans. He was trying to unbutton Blaine's jeans with one hand because the other hand was trying to unbutton his own.

Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans and pulled them down but left the black underwear. Kurt's mouth found Blaine's balls even though it was still covered by Blaine's underwear and Blaine moaned, his hands finding Kurt's hair.

Kurt licked Blaine's inner thigh, his hand now gripping Blaine's cock. Kurt looked up and smirked at Blaine but kept stroking his own cock.

"I want you to fuck my mouth," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's underwear down slowly. "No mercy," Kurt licked his lips when Blaine's cock sprung free and Blaine moaned. "I want your come down my throat."

"Yes," Blaine gasped. "God yes."

Kurt smirked, staring at Blaine's cock for a few seconds and finally tasting it.

Kurt started Licking the shaft of Blaine's cock, slowly, too slow, licking sensually and moaning too. Kurt spit on the head of Blaine's cock and sucked on the head perfectly.

"God, Kurt." Blaine moaned when Kurt took his cock all the way inside his mouth, not being able to take it all because of how big Blaine's cock was.

"Fuck yes!"

* * *

"I'm glad you're already coming back to school." Finn smiled at Quinn as he drove her to school.

"Me too," she sighed. "Skipping one week of school was fun. You know except when Kurt and Blaine started making out in front of us."

Finn nodded, smiling.

"Do you hate me?" Quinn asked softly, looking down at her own hands.

"Why would I?" Finn kept smiling his eyes fixed on the road.

"Well, I kinda cheated on you and then made your girlfriend cheat—"

"Quinn, you're my friend. I love you like a sister and what's in the past is in the past." Finn replied as he parked the car by Kurt's car's side.

Quinn stepped out of the car and walked around it to find Finn and hug him tightly. "You're the best brother ever—"

Finn interrupted her with a gasp when he saw Kurt coming up from the car floor, inside his car and kissing Blaine. "Ugh, gross," Finn grumbled.

Quinn chuckled and knocked on Kurt's car window. "School time, boys. We had to come back one day." She said a bit too loud.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine immediately and quickly opened the car door, stumbling out of the car, clumsily. Blaine followed him behind, both blushing.

"Hey," Kurt said, shyly, waving at them with one hand and taking Blaine's hand with the other.

Quinn chuckled and Finn sighed. "Can you two not have sex in the school grounds, please?"

"Blaine was nervous." Kurt explained.

"I am nervous as hell, will you give me a blow job?" Quinn joked.

"You know wanting to have a penis badly won't make you grow out one." Blaine softly told the girl and Quinn raised her eyebrows, smiled and softly punched Blaine's shoulder.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"Okay," Finn clapped his hands. "You guys ready?"

"Uh, I don't think I'll ever be ready! I'm the guy who turned out to be gay after all that is best friends with the cheerleader who just had a baby and turned out to be lesbian that is now Kurt's, the flaming homosexual, and Finn, the giantic football player's sister." Blaine said it all quickly in one breath. "No offense, baby." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Finn raised his eyebrows and Quinn kept giggling softly.

"We'll be fine." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled.

"Well, let's get it over with." Finn declared.

It was just like a movie, like they were walking in slow motion towards the school building entrance. And people were actually staring at how Blaine proudly held Kurt's hands and Quinn walked with her head up like she was better than everyone.

Everybody in the hallway got out of the way so they could walk through and people were staring and whispering. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and they all smiled at each other, not giving a fuck about what people would say.

Quinn and Finn stopped by their lockers on the way because they were next to each other and the couple kept on walking towards Kurt's locker.

But they knew someone would stop them before they could walk away from Quinn and Finn. They knew someone would ruin their day.

"Hey, if it isn't the preggo dyke, the two faggots and the chaperone." Azimio was there surrounded by football players.

"Whoah, Azimio, how many nights did you take to make this line up?" Kurt asked sarcastically, not letting go of Blaine.

"Shut up—"

"Don't talk to him like that." Blaine said a little too loud and frowning.

The football players laughed unison and Quinn frowned at Puck but then Santana was there in front of them, like defending them, protecting them with a frown.

"Would you assholes fuck off?" Santana asked, her hands on her hips.

"Who's gonna make us?" Karofsky asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe the secret that Blaine has on you, the fact that Blaine's father could arrest all of you and that Kurt's uncle is in the fucking army?"

That left the jocks speechless probably because they quickly ran away. Santana turned around and smiled at them.

"You're welcome." Santana Bowed.

Blaine scoffed. "That's the sassy girl I know and love." Blaine declared and pulled Santana closer for a hug.

"I thought you guys were broken up?" Quinn said confused.

Santana let go of Quinn with a smile, but the smile faded and a turned into a silly, lost expression. "Oh, hi, Quinn."

"Hey," Quinn replied, raising her eyebrows and pursuing her lips.

"She's a lesbian." Finn whispered to Quinn and Quinn smirked.

"Oh, hi!" Quinn replied again, with more interest.

Santana nodded and sighed. "Blaine, we need to talk."

"Uh...we gotta go to class now..?"

Santana laughed and took Blaine's hands, taking him away with her.

* * *

Kurt was really bored in his first period with Finn so he decided to ignore the teacher and text Blaine to know that was happening

_**Kurt: what did Santana want to talk to you about? **_

_**Blaine: Brittany.**_

_**Kurt: what about her?**_

_**Blaine: they broke up **_

* * *

You know the moment in the movies when all the cafeteria gets quiet and stares at the main character? That's what happened to Kurt and Blaine.

They walked in the cafeteria and the whole place was in a deadly silence. Kurt raised his eyebrows and could feel Blaine's hand shaking against his.

"You can do this." Kurt whispered to Blaine and squeezed his hand.

Kurt never understood why the glee club always sat on the table that was far away from the door but yeah, they walked towards the table but it seemed like the walked 100 miles.

They sat down side by side smiling at their glee friends and the room went back so normal.

"Where have you two been the past week? And where's Quinn and Finn?" Mercedes spoke up first.

Kurt smiled. "They are at the library." He replied simply.

"Aren't you gonna eat, love?" Blaine asked taking a juice box and a small chips ahoy package from his satchel.

"Thanks, babe." Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Awwwwwwwwww, so cute." Marley cooed with a smile and Kurt chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Marley and Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Where have you two been the past week and why are Finn and Quinn at the library?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Blaine didn't want to come to school and they are there trying to avoid you." Kurt explained with his mouthful of Blaine's cookie.

Rachel frowned and sobbed and Mercedes raised her brows at how natural Kurt sounded.

"I mean it's not like Blaine and I need to come to school anymore, you know." Kurt said, concentrated on the cookies. "Blaine's G.P.A. Is like 4, I think."

Blaine chuckled quiet and kissed Kurt's cheek as he stroke his hand with his thumb. "You're cute."

"Okay, this is so confusing." Tina said, frowning. "How's Blaine suddenly gay?"

Kurt scoffed, finishing his cookie. "He didn't turn gay Tina." Kurt said with a sarcastic expression and waving his hands. "He was always very gay. He was just in the closet."

"Is that true, Blaine?" Tina asked looking kinda hurt.

"Yes," Blaine answered with a smirk, loving Kurt's sassy attitude, he found it hot.

"You're just mad that he's fucking me and no you." Kurt said naturally and everyone in the table gasped except Kurt and Blaine, Blaine used with Kurt's sassy mode.

"What the fuck, Kurt?" Mike questioned.

"Look, it's time for you to realized that your girlfriend has the hots for my boyfriend so tell her that she's not gonna have him ever in her life because he's mine and I'm the only one he's fucking—"

"Why are you acting like that?" Rachel exclaimed, talking a little too loud.

"It's kinda hot." Blaine said with his mouthful of cookie and Kurt and Marley chuckled.

"You—"

"Rachel, I'm not in the mood for this right now. Kinda tired of your shit since you cheated on my brother and—"

"Kurt! That was private." Rachel frowned.

"Look, you guys are normally the tolerable guys and now you're being ignorant shitheads." Kurt yawned and stood up, taking his bag. "I'm gonna go talk to my brother." Kurt said angrily and stormed away.

"Wait," Tina stopped Blaine before he could follow Kurt.

"What?" Blaine asked frowning.

"You're really gay?" She asked, raising here eyebrows.

"Yes!" Blaine said loudly, so loudly that people around started looking. "I'm gay, I like cock!" He scoffed. "Preferably Kurt's cock, which, by the way, is very very big!"

Tina gasped and Blaine could see a tear run down her cheek.

"I like dick, what the fuck does that has to do with any of you? Who I fuck is none of your fucking business so don't fucking act like these fucking ignorant assholes of this school and treat me like I'm some kind of monster just like you're doing to Quinn who by the way is like my sister—"

"Blaine?" Santana interrupted, after she walked towards Blaine from the cheerleaders table and when Blaine stopped to pay attention everybody was listening to what he was saying. "What are you doing?" She whispered, everybody chocked and people whispering.

"I'm fucking tired of this school." He told Santana and ran out of the cafeteria and Santana followed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Santana yelled at Blaine raising her arms angrily.

"I am so fucking tired of these ignorant people, Santana! I'm gay, so what?" Blaine shouted back.

Santana took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. "You can't expose us, okay? You can't expose yourself. Your dad can protect you legally but whenever they find you alone they'll not care about the consequences of beating the shit out of you." She said angrily her teeth clenched.

Blaine sighed, one hand on his hips and the other on his head. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Just calm down, Blaine."

* * *

"I choose the red side! Not the green, Quinnie!" Kurt laughed as him and his siblings played the game his sister, well, new sister Quinn invented.

Finn laughed after, punching the library table softly. "This game is so confusing!"

"Hey, baby." Suddenly a pair of hands was running down Kurt's chest and it was Blaine with his mouth kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt chuckled. "Hey," he whispered, kissing Blaine's lips softly.

"Gross," Santana mumbled, sitting by Quinn's side after Quinn stood up to let Blaine sit by Kurt's side and sat on the other chair.

"What you guys doing?" Santana asked with a smirk, happy to be by Quinn's side.

"Playing some kind of game, if that's an actual game." Finn explained, smiling.

"You just have to choose a color and I'll ask you a question and you have to answer and then guess—"

"Too much for his tiny brain." Kurt joked and Finn softly punched his arms. "Don't attack me, Finn."

Santana laughed. "You guys are cool." Santana sighed.

"You're cooler, Santana." Finn smiled.

"Santana, do you wanna go out sometimes?"Quinn said jumpy suddenly after she was in silence for a while and all the boys in the table were smirking, and now Santana was too.

"A-as in a date?" Santana asked with a uncontrollable smile.

Blaine chuckled. "Someone finally made Santana nervous."

Quinn chuckled too and finally looked up at Santana after not being able too because she was blushing too hard. "So?"

"I'd love to." Santana answered with a shy smile.

"Why do the gays always have dates and I don't?" Finn asked himself as he glued a picture of the four of them on a paper.

They stayed quiet for a while. Blaine whispered nasty things to Kurt, Santana and Quinn shyly talking and Finn working on some kind of album.

"I'm excited for when we go to San Francisco." Finn said excitedly, concentrated on his collage.

"You guys going to San Francisco?" Santana asked frowning.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled at her. "After college. You should come too."

Santana smiled even more. "What? How? Where would we live?"

"Uh, Blaine's brother bought us a massive house, like a mansion but perfect for young people and it's so awesome. Blaine and I saw the pictures today and it's awesome. We even have our names on the doors."

"You know you can come if you want, right? You can find a job or something when you're there but I'd like you to come since you're like my sister." Blaine said softly, looking down at his and Kurt's tangled arms, his head rested on Kurt's chest, Kurt embracing him.

"I'd love to come with you guys but what about school?" Santana laughed.

"We're going there for college, Santana."Quinn sweetly informed and smiled at her.

* * *

Blaine:what are you wearing, babe?

Kurt: you know what I'm wearing, I just left the room to go to the bathroom.

Blaine: I'd accompany you if we didn't have to wait for the new teacher.

Kurt: I heard he's an asshole.

Blaine: he just got here, you should hurry.

Blaine put his phone down and smiled at the teacher presenting himself.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Smythe. This is my first teaching job. I'm here because I retired and teaching is a thing I've always wanted to do. Your old teacher got into a car crash—"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kurt suddenly bursted into the classroom, literally red in anger.

"Oh, Kurt. I didn't know I'd be having you in my class."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to faint. "Y-your c-class?" Kurt asked, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm your new teacher, Sterling Smythe." The man said extending his hand for Kurt to take it.

"Fuck you." Kurt said rudely, making the class start talking loudly and cheer Kurt.

Kurt sat down by Blaine's side and Blaine hugged him with one arm, letting Kurt rest on his arms.

The new teacher Smythe pretend he didn't hear Kurt's comment and smiled sarcastically. "Kurt I'm gonna have to ask you to sit in another place."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Blaine's hand so they'd move to the seats in the back.

"No, no." The teacher interrupted him. "Without the boyfriend, Hummel. Just you."

"What?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"You heard me—"

"What's this about?"

"PDA is—"

"Fuck PDA! Those two are practically fucking there!" Kurt said pointing to a couple in the back.

"Kurt—"

"Don't come with the faggot shit, I've heard enough of that." Kurt snapped, taking his bag and walking towards the doors.

"Hummel if you step out of this classroom I'll give you detention till the end of the week!"

"Why? Because I didn't put up with your fucking son?" Kurt yelled now, making the classroom go totally quiet.

"You owe me respect you—"

"I owe you nothing, asshole." Kurt cleared his throat. "You're nothing but a violent asshole and when I tell the principal and my boyfriend's dad what you fucking did you're fucking dead." Kurt yelled and ran out of the classroom and Blaine followed him like he always did.

Kurt was running, running fast. Then he was out the school to the football field and running up the bleachers to the top of it where he liked to be when he was sad and it was cold.

Blaine quickly reached Kurt and Kurt accepted Blaine's embrace, falling on Blaine's arms and sobbing loudly.

"He's an asshole!" Kurt sobbed, punching Blaine's back as Blaine stroke Kurt's back. "An asshole, Blaine. I hate him!"

"Shh, baby, it's okay. We'll talk to my father okay?"

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed, nuzzling Blaine's neck.

"You wanna go up to the school roof so I can cuddle you there?" Blaine asked softly, trying to comfort Kurt.

"Can we go home?" Kurt asked, holding onto Blaine so tightly like his life depended on it.

"Yes, baby anything you want."

* * *

Kurt woke up, blinking slowly, his body sweaty, he felt his dick hard, his head hurting and his eyes swollen and the worst thing was that Blaine wasn't in bed with him.

Kurt turned his head to look to the bedside table and he saw an empty bottle of Advil PM. Now he remembered. He looked up and saw Blaine sitting on their study table that had two chairs and two laptops, one on Kurt's side of the table and Blaine's on his side.

Blaine had his feet resting on Kurt's blue and white chair and he was laughing at something he read on Facebook but Kurt realized he was skyping.

"Sometimes I think about how I used to treat you and I regret so much, Blaine." The man in the screen told Blaine but Kurt couldn't see who he was.

"Dad, you know it's all forgiven and I'm glad we can be close again. I missed you." Blaine whispered, probably afraid of waking Kurt.

Kurt smiled and sat up in bed, wrapping the duvet around his body. He didn't say anything or make a noise just watched his boyfriend.

"I missed you. I still do. I wish you'd come home. Your sister misses you." Kurt frowned and stroke his fingers slowly.

Blaine sighed. "Dad..."

"Come home, Blaine." The man sighed. "We love and accept you for who you are and I'll always protect you, we miss you. I know I made mistake but I was just being ignorant, son and I changed, you know that."

"I know dad. But Kurt…"

"You two are going to San Francisco next semester. It'd be nice to have you here at least till may. You'll still see Kurt all the time. Come home, Blaine." The man sighed.

"Dad—"

"Just think about it, son." The man sighed again. "I gotta go to bed. Take care of Kurt, okay? Send him a hug."

"Okay. I love you, dad."

"Love you too, kid."

Blaine sighed and ended the call, changing to the Facebook window. Kurt kept watching him and realized he was crying.

"You know you can go if you want." Kurt said firmly and that made Blaine jump out of the chair, surprised since he thought Kurt was asleep.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Blaine panted loudly.

"Sorry..." Kurt cooed hugging his knees. "I hate when you cry."

Blaine sighed. "Are you alright?" He asked sitting in bed next to Kurt.

"I'm fine." He whispered. "Just dizzy."

"Probably because you took like 10 advils. I was worried. I kept checking if you were alive like every five minutes."

Kurt giggled. "You're such a nerd, Anderson." Kurt whispered before giving Blaine a peck on the lips. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his forehead resting against Blaine's.

"I'm fine," Blaine whispered stroking Kurt's hair slowly. "Worried bout you."

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled.

"Then why did you take so many pills?"

"Cause I hate Sebastian more than anything and his dad teaching us English, the class that brought us close, is hell." Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry about that." Blaine smiled. "My dad solved this problem already."

"You know you can't just throw all your problems at your dad." Kurt smiled.

"I know." Blaine whispered and giggled, hugging Kurt and lying down, wrapped around Kurt.

"You should go back home." Kurt sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm home." Blaine frowned, stroking Kurt's hair and holding him like a baby.

"I mean to your parents' home. At least until we go to San Francisco." Kurt explained.

"But I don't wanna leave you." Blaine pouted.

"Stop with that adorable face." Kurt giggled, covering Blaine's pout with his hand and playing with his lips with his fingers. "Your parents miss you, baby."

"I know," Blaine sighed after Kurt let go of his face. "I just will miss sharing a room with you and waking up with you and taking showers with you in the morning..."

"I know but I still can come over, right? And you can leave your clothes here if you want."

"I'll miss Quinn and Finn and Carole's cooking and your dad. He's like my dad too."

"I know. I'll miss you so much but we'll be going to San Francisco in like 3 months." Kurt said and smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Kurt sighed, annoyed. "Come in." Kurt mumbled.

"Hey," Carole said after she opened the door. "Dinner." She smiled.

"We'll be down in a minute, mom." Kurt told her. She nodded and left the room.

* * *

"I wonder how someone can sleep for almost 24 hours. We thought you were dead." Finn told Kurt when he sat by the table over dinner.

"We brought your homework, by the way." Quinn said and pointed at the homework on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." Kurt nodded.

"You can't keep missing school, Kurt. If you wanna go to San Francisco you have—"

"I know, dad. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Blaine explained us why and it's okay. We're just worried. We know how much you wanna go to college." Carole said with a sympathetic smile.

"Blaine's leaving." Kurt murmured with his mouthful of spaghetti.

"What?" Carole gasped and finn did too.

"He's leaving. He's going back to his parents' house."

"Oh," Burt whispered, frowning and cleared his throat. "Are you sure? Because if they mess with you i'll—"

"It's okay. They're okay now. I'm okay. It'll just be until we leave for college." Blaine nodded.

"I'll miss you..." Finn admitted, looking down at his food with a blank look.

"We'll all miss you." Quinn sighed. "Now who's gonna eat all the nachos when we have Mexican?"

Blaine laughed. "You're my family. And I'll never forget what you guys did to me." Blaine sighed, holding back the tears. "Burt, you're my father and Carole you're my mother."

"Of course. You're part of this family, Blaine." Carole said, not holding back the tears. "And you're always welcome back."

"I hate you." Kurt murmured, crying too.

"Awwww, baby, you're crying." Blaine smiled widely, hugging Kurt.

"Shut up." Kurt said pushing Blaine away. "You're a poophead."

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand so he'd squeeze it.

"Who's gonna play Xbox with us while Kurt reads vogue?" Quinn asked.

"Guys I'm not moving to mars! My parents house are a few blocks away." Blaine laughed loudly.

"You'll come over everyday, okay?" Quinn asked. "We still gotta beat Finn on the rock band drums!"

"You'll never beat me." Finn said spilling sauce over the table.

"Gross." Kurt mumbled.

"Very grumpy, are we?" Burt asked.

"He's on his period." Quinn joked.

"Shut up, blondie." Kurt murmured and threw a breadstick at her and the family laughed all together.

"Oh, by the way, Santana is going to San Francisco with us." Quinn said excitedly.

"Got a new girlfriend there?" Carole asked, a bit too excited.

"Maybe." Quinn said shyly, biting on the tip of the breadstick Kurt threw at her.

"God, I love having a daughter." Carole giggled and clapped her hands together.

Quinn smiled and Finn high-fived her.

"Stop, I'll miss you even more if you keep being awesome." Blaine pouted after he said that.

"We love you, Blaine!"

* * *

_This will probably end in chapter 22 or 24 and it'll have a sequel of their lives in San Francisco with a lot of quinntana, klaine, cooper, Rachel getting famous, Finn and Cooper being teachers, cooper's son, klaine, klaine, klaine...klaine. Yeah, I'll go write more for my other fanfics now. My username on twitter is Andersonstiles and my tumblr URL is also andersonstiles so go follow me. If this doesn't get reviews I won't update. Okay I will but it'll take longer. Yep bye thanks for everything love you._


End file.
